Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze ll Assassin of Haven
by Jpcthunder
Summary: What happens when the son Ezio had with Cristina Vespucci is transported to Haven City to help a certain Hero stop Baron Praxis Begining of this story is short but stick with it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Giovanni Auditore

My name is Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze the second my father is the great assassin Ezio Auditore.

I was born in 1477 in Firenze to Cristina Vespucci, in 1483 when I was six years old my mother and I found my father Ezio. My father was at the Auditore family villa with my Grandmother Maria, Aunt Claudia, and my great-uncle Mario. We traveled to the villa and were greeted by my father; we all stayed up late that night just talking except for my Grandmother who does not speak. You see my family was involved in a plot against the city of Firenze my Grandfather Giovanni (whom I was named after) and uncles Pertuccio and Federico were all hanged. My Grandmother was in shock and the loss of her little boy Pertuccio who was only twelve made her lose her speech. But this is my story not hers. The next day I learned that I was born into a large family of master assassins who for over a thousand years have safeguarded mankind's evolution, and started my training. For 7 years until I was 13 years old I was given my first assassination contract to assassinate a rich noble that has spent way too much money paying off guards to say nothing about the way he steals money from banks. After assassinating him silently in the city of san gimenano I was congragulated by my father. I then served the order by helping mankind for six more years, then my life changed forever when I was transported to Haven City.


	2. Blood splatered on the Countryside

It started in January 1495; I was strolling on my horse on the Tuscan Countryside off from a mission in _Roma_ (Rome) back on the way to Monteriggioni with my teammates Francesco Alvente, Bianca Reni and Ciro Mecerto. I was the leader of the group, Francesco was the weapon specialist, and Bianca was the doctor and treated any wounds that we received on missions and Ciro was the scout and gathered information. Seeing as I was the leader I was well rounded in each field. We heard a noise and Francesco drew the Bastard sword strapped to his back "_Che cazzo e che_ (What the fuck was that)_"_ He said in his deep voice.

"_Nussun indizio_ (no idea). I said and nodded. He went behind the rock to check. Then we heard a splatter and Francesco came out with half of a pair of arms "_Figlio di una puttana"_(Son of a whore).Bianca yelled as she drew her dagger and jumped off her horse as Ciro and I followed suit, I took point drew my long sword and aimed my hidden gun strapped to my hidden blade. Suddenly a strange creature leaped onto me the creature had a natural black armor and a glowing gem on its head. I stabbed it and shot it in the head, the lead ball ricocheted off the gem and it got mad. It slashed at me and I blocked with the bracer on my hidden blade. Then I finally cut its head off. Then we saw a big gaping hole in the air colored purple. "_Che cosa e che Giovanni_" (what is that Giovanni) Bianca asked. "_No Io so Bianca_" (I don't know Bianca"). Then a giant claw like the one that the monster I just killed only much bigger and grabbed Bianca and pulled he into the hole, another claw came out and grabbed Ciro.

I have no idea why I jumped in after them, because it turned out to be the greatest mistake of my life.

I flew throw a tunnel of purple light soon I saw something besides purple I saw lots of metal I landed on a metal platform. Heavily armored men started walking towards me. A red headed man with what I supposed was a pistol pointed at me it didn't take Leonardo to tell me that they had guns. One of them tried to hit me with the butt of his gun, I dodged this attack and ejected my hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat. Another pressed the barrel of his rifle to my head I stabbed him in the stomach then threw him off the platform. The red headed man then shot me in the foot, and before I could react he pushed me off the edge he whispered "_A presto ti sporco Auditore._(see you soon you filthy Auditore).


	3. Coma

I awoke with a terrible headache. I brought my hand to the back of my head and noticed that the piece of braided hair I had on my head was gone. I swung my legs over the side of the bed I was on I was wearing a white shirt made of a strange material that was odd compared to my wool assassin outfit. I walked over to the door, twisted the knob and went through the doorway and shut it silently behind me.

"…We don't know who this guy is; he came here in an outfit from the fifteenth century."

"So don't you remember how we found you, Torn, half dead? On the street in a tattered shirt after Praxis abandoned you."

"That does NOT matter right now what matters is we can't trust him."

I heard a click behind me the click of a gun. "Move shithead, you're done here. Commander Torn we have a patient awake here."

"Good job Charlie" a rough looking man in a red uniform came into the room and stared at me "what are you doing out of bed?"

"Going for a walk" I replied coldly. The man behind me Charlie hit me with the butt of his gun. "Stop your bullshit YOU FUCKING DAGO."

"_Scusi _(Excuse me)"

"I said you're a fuckin' DAGO." He pressed the barrel of his gun harder against my head.

"I don't like that word"

"He he he too bad Dago

"You're going to stop calling me that."

"Why Dago."

"Call me a Dago one more time."

"Da…"

With that I jabbed him in the face with my elbow, grabbed the gun out of his hand and flipped him over. I pointed the gun at Torn. "Tell me where I am."

"Haven City."

"The date"

"July 23"

"The year" I pointed the gun directly at his head.

"2527"

"No the year is 1493! You're lying to me."

I pulled the trigger. Luckily for Torn I had move the gun at the last second the bullet went right passed his head.

"No no I swear to you its 2527 CHRIST"

"How did you find me?"

"You were on the street. You had a bullet in your foot and a fractured skull. We took you in, you've been in a coma for 4 months!"

"Alright I want you to take me to Italy"

"What we saved your life okay you is going to do us some favors as part of the rebellion against the Baron."

"Oh is that how you see it. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to do your favors." I handed him Charlie's gun "Then you're going to charter me a ship, or however you people get around in the year 2527, to the Auditore family villa in _Toscana_ (Tuscany)."

"Good now who are you."

"I am Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze. I am an assassin fighting for the freedom of humanity for my 17 years. Just so you know Torn I've killed over two hundred men so, if you cross me" I Stomped on Charlie's head. " I'm going to break a lot more than his face."


	4. Two Years Later

I spent the last two years lounging about, training, and talking with Torn having him explain Haven City as we walked around town. Now I have a good sense of direction around town.

It was night and I was softly asleep I was having a dream about a man in a white assassin hood standing over another man. The other man was wearing a black hood he had a white beard, and bloodstains on his clothing then a flash. A golden orb, the Piece of Eden more men joined the assassin in white, the Apple flashed a map of the world with flashes on different continents, other Pieces of Eden. Another flash I saw the man on a tower, again a flash. He was with a woman, a beautiful woman. She was wearing a Templar cross, then their lips met, and they became more intimate. Flash. He's jumping of a tower. Flash. The man is holding a baby a boy obviously his son. The boy is now around ten years of age, mock fighting with his father. Flash again. The first man in white was now wearing a black armor my father's armor from back home Altair's armor, now I understand. This man this assassin is Altair the grandmaster from 1191, and this was his son my Great Great Great Great Grandfather.

"Giovanni, Giovanni wake up."

Tess was standing over me her blond hair in my face. She and I had become good friend over the last few months and I really felt a connection with her.

"Yes _Madonna_ (Madam)"

"You were jostling in your sleep all night."

"You've been watching me"

She looked away blushing "Only cuz Torn asked me."

"Plus I'm not that bad looking"

She chuckled and slapped my leg "Come on Torn has an assignment for you." She walked out the door and came back in with a package. "Here a present, from me to you." It took it in my hands and unwrapped it "You like it Giovanni?" I pulled out a hooded white sweatshirt, a plain black tee shirt, red running shoes and black track pants. "Kind of a modern assassin outfit for you, I made it myself."

"Thank you Tess." I pulled her in for a hug.

"Now get up and get dressed Giovanni." She stood up and walked out.

PAGE BREAK

I walked into the conference room and saw Torn, Tess, several of the key members of the resistance. "The Shadow is ill or busy?" Torn gave me a scowl and I kept talking and said. "I'm only saying that I've only heard his voice once, I'm not so keen on owing my life to someone I haven't even met yet."

He broke his gaze and spoke up "Now that we're all here we should get down to business, our spy in the prison has noticed that the Baron is taking a big interest in a certain inmate, The Shadow thinks that it would be a good idea to break him out.

"What" It was General Frak one of our higher ups spoke up. "That would be suicide; no one has ever come close to getting into the inner sanctum of the prison"

"Nothing is impenetrable." Everyone looked at me.

"How would you know Auditore?" The General retorted.

"Venice 1484 my father got into the most heavily guarded building in a thousand miles"

"I don't give two shits about your father Auditore."

Torn stood up "Both of you shut up, since you're so confident in your skills you'll break our mysterious prisoner, Giovanni. Meet up with Gerry and get your weapons."

PAGE BREAK

"So weapons here you go" he pulled out a large box. "Here is your hidden blade we modified it so it is just the strap not the entire bracer so it's harder to spot on your arm"

I slipped the blade under my sleeve Tess had cut holes in the arms so the blade won't rip the fabric.

Gerry pulled out a one strap courier backpack with a phone on the strap. "There are several devices in here you may find useful." He ripped the phone from the strap and pressed the touchscreen. The symbol of the underground appered on the display. He pressed an icon and a speaker showed up this will give you direct contact with Torn, myself, or anyone else you need to get into contact with." He pressed another icon and a series of numbers "Hold this up to a lock panel with this application running and it will interrupt the signal and open the door." He reached into the backpack and handed me a small black clylinder "since you told me that you used a sword back home I made this for you." He pressed a button on the cylinder. A three foot sword blade "half infused with precursor metal, this blade will never ever Break " Gerry handed me the bag and I put it on. "The strap also holds your throwing knives, wave your hand over the sensor and your knife will eject into your hand."

PAGE BREAK

"_Può favorire fortuna tua spada_(May fortune favor your blade)." Torn said to me in Italian.

"I will see this mission done Signore(sir)." I then climbed the ladder that led to the rooftops. Jumping from roof to roof and narrowly avoiding krimson guard patrols until I came up on the fortress I went into a crouch and pressed my phones call button, I heard voices trough the earpiece on my left ear." I'm in position on the building opposite the fortress awaiting further orders." I spoke clearly.

I heared general Frak snort " How fast you are Auditore I look up to you"

" as you should Frak, Chiudi quella cazzo di (Shut the fuck up.) , let me do my work, and put someone competent on the line please"

"Ahh fuck you" he said as he opened his flask and took a swig of whiskey.

" I'll pass thanks I don't swing that way Amico(Friend)" I retorted.

" Giovanni" a new voice said " good your at the prison and now…" he paused then I heard footsteps "Frak" he screamed. " what the hell have I told you about drinking in the control room."

"Bite me you backwards ass frog" I heard him yell back.

"GET OUT."he came back to the microphone and composed himself and released a sigh " you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that Giovanni."

I grinned and said "oh yeah he's an asshole"

"Alright lets get back on topic the door on the wall opisite of you is unlocked and the paseges that lead from it are the closest to the inner sanctum of the prison"

I got out of my crouch and stretched my weary legs. "The leave the front door unlocked." I laughed and hopped down onto some scaffolding as I looked around for gaurds "Kind of stupid of the Baron don't you think."

"They don't think anyone would be crazy enough to try to get in."

"Well you just found your madman Torn" I said. "now I'm going to get in then find our prisoner and get the hell out."

I leaped off of the scaffolding and walked to the door.

"Good luck Giovanni.

I walked into the fortress taking in my surroundings. First thing I noticed is that there's a huge fucking tank parked in the front. It was an enormous vehicle with a large steamroller with razor sharp spikes I ducked behind a nearby wall and readied myself for a fight. Then looked around and noticed that the tank was immobile. I shook my head and walked to the gate. A small wire connected the gate to the tank, I unsheathed my hidden blade and tried to cut it but the wire was too strong and too thick to cut through. I released a sigh and looked for a new route. Up on the wall was a large grate that covered a ventilation shaft just large enough for me to crouch down and crawl through. But it was too high for me to reach with my wall run, so I ran up the wall opposite and pushed off grabbing a part of the grate. The part I grabbed onto was just sharp enough to break the skin on my fingers. "Ahh _Mearda (Shit)_ that stings." I released my left hand and popped out my hidden blade then I jammed my blade into the side where the bolt was attached and loosened it slowly with my fingers still being sliced by the grate when I had two bolts finished I released my blade. I took my right hand off and grabbed the vent shaft. Then I pulled the grate off and threw it through the vent shaft then climbed up. I crouched low seeing as the vent only just fit me. I followed the vent all the way to the end. Then popped the gate open on the other side and grabbed it before it fell and tossed it behind me.

I dropped down silently I looked around and saw porcelain urinals and stalls. I could hear heavy footsteps. I hid behind one of the stalls and waited. Two KG walked into the bathroom. One of them went to a urinal and another went to a stall. I needed a uniform I came up to the man at the urinal and snapped his neck by grabbing his head and twisting his head sharply to the right the guard didn't even have time to register what was going on before he died. I creped over to the stall where the guard had went into he was fastening his pants when I kicked the door down I kicked him in the balls grabbed his face mask and pulled it down. I took him down and put his head in the toilet and flushed after 5 seconds I pulled him up and said " The main cell block where is it." He took a breath and gasped. "I aint telling you shit" I slammed his nose into the seat. Then dunked his head into the water again and pulled the silver lever. "Where is the cell block?"

"Alright alright shit man, it's up your ass" I didn't say anything I just cut open his armor and sliced one of his hamstrings "Fu…" he started until I threw my hand over his mouth. "Ready to talk _stronzo _(Asshole)" I popped open the hidden blade and put the wicked looking blade in his view

"Fine man Jesus fuck." He pulled out a digital map and gave it to me and pointed out the main cell block for me. "Was that so hard." He looked up at me "your part of The Underground aren't you" I didn't say anything but he understood, I saw the look in his eyes he was a rookie that tried to act tough. "your going to kill me aren't you" I looked at him and sharply said " No, no I'm not going to kill you but in about fifteen minutes your going to hear a prisoner escape in progress alarm." I walked towards the door and said. "Wait another thirty minutes then if you're still alive Tell Errol and Baron Praxis…" I opened the door and looked back at him. " That Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze sends his regards"


	5. Bella Donna

I walked around in the clunky armor trying not to scratch at the thighs of the tight underarmor. I took out the guards PDA and took the memory card out and sliped it into the slot of my phone. I walked through the guards quarters sweating bullets. I was not used to modern armor plus I hadn't worn any real armor in over two years, while I was used to the weight it was still uncomfterable and red is definitely not my color I prefer white as all assassins do.

I had reached the actual Prison part of the fortress there was a checkpoint with two guards standing there one was fully armored to the face and the other was a woman, young, she looked to be around 18 or 19 like me, very slender, yet muscular at the same time, strikingly beautiful green eyes pierced mine as we looked at each other. I stood there transfixed at her beauty her long brown hair was strung up into a ponytail. I was so distracted I failed to notice her lipstick covered mouth was moving, as I stood there stupid I compensated what she just said.

"Hello, can you hear me in that helmet soldier. Do you need to run by tech support to get that fixed"

I shook my head knowing that the person I took this armor from most likely didn't go around talking in an Italian accent. She looked at the other guard with her and then back to me. "Identification, if you please"

I pulled the id card from the compartment on the belt, handed her the plastic card that had the name 'Eric Summers' on it the bold letters reading **'PURPLE CLEARENCE'** and a picture of the guard I most likely just killed. She looked over the card and handed it back to me hesitantly.

"That's you Eric? what the hell is wrong with you today" I srugged my shoulders in response.

"Why aren't you talking Eric."

Shit I thought as I shrugged my sholders again. I was going to be found out, put into the prison, executed.

The woman reached her hand to her belt where her pistol was and gripped the handle firmy and said "Take off your helmet, now"

I looked at the other guard who cocked his rifle. As the bullet loaded into the chamber I took off the helmet and threw it at the guard, it hit him in his helmet and he fell over. The woman cocked her gun and pointed it directly at my head, if she pulled the trigger I would not be waking up. "Who the fuck are you and what have you done to the KG you stole the armor from."

I looked at her and had my eyes peirce hers. Even if I could get out of the way of a fatal shot the noise would attract plenty of attention, well more than has been attracted already. "Bella Donna (Beautiful Woman) I cannot tell you who I am, yet as to the question of where the guard is he is currently bleeding profusely from his legs in a dirty bathroom stall with a face full of shit." I hit her arm with a huge amount of force and knocked the gun out of her hand and into the air.

I could not catch it before it hit the ground and the gun went off and fired into the other guard whom was beginning to stand up. The KG girl flicked open her colapsable baton and swung it at me. We both looked at the dead body bleeding out in the corner.

" That was convenient," she looked at me in disgust. "Well, for me anyway."

She threw a left hook with a follow up by her baton to my leg. I brought it up and kicked her in the stoumach. I did not feel good doing it, I don't like to kill/hit woman. So I took advantage of the situation by backing her into a corner with a metal pipe on it. As she swung at me I grabbed the baton and did something I don't think anyone was expecting.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her eyes went wide open in shock but she slowly closed them enjoying the sweet romance of enemies. The expression on her pace was priceless when she realized I had used her own handcuffs to chain her to the pipe.

"How dare you…you…you ASSHOLE I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE THIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU KISS ME, AND THEN CHAIN ME TO A FUCKNG PIPE."

Feeling like a jerk I decided to say, "just to be clear, are you mad at me for kissing you , or handcuffing you."

"ASSHOLE"

I grabbed the key card from her belt and opened the large steel doors and kissed her on the cheek. Her face grew a tomato red color and she tried to kick me in the unmentionables. Luckily I blocked at the right time.

I picked up the helmet I had thrown not five minutes ago, turned around and said " so will I be seeing you around the officers club."

"FUCK YOU" I heard her scream as I strolled out the door into the main cell block.


	6. Free Reign

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

A computer's unnatural voice rang out as I approached the large room. I rounded the corner and found myself in a huge chamber cells lines the walls and blood lined the walls in the middle of the room was a huge pit more cells lined against the walls of the pit and in the center a platform with an examining table along with a huge machine embedded in the ceiling large needles protruded from the machine that looked to be filled with DARK ECO.

Two men stood on the platform and another was restrained to the table he looked to be in a state of shock. The large burly man opened his mouth to speak. "Another failure I was told that this one would be different." He pulled the man on the table up to his face and I finally got a good look. I recognized the blondish green hair and blue eyes it was the man I was to rescue from the prison. The gargantuan man brought his face close to the victim's. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you." The young man did nothing but nearly pass out in his arms, the stress of taking in such an amount of Eco let alone Dark must have been way too much for anyone to handle. The other man spoke up and to my surprise he was the guy who had blew a hole into my foot two years ago. His spiked red hair looked sharp enough to gut somebody and he held a manila folder in his hand he opened it and handed a piece of paper to the other fiend. "He is very resistant to your experiments, Baron Praxis."

Ah so this is the famous Baron Praxis, tyrant of Haven City. He pointed his finger into the man's Armor, "Do you know who else was resistant to me, Errol." He pushed Errol out of the way and started to walk down the platform. "The Assassins" he continued to laugh and walk away from the machine and through the door "and we all know what happened to them" he turned back to Errol and said "You did finish that one on the platform right, Errol"

"Of course Baron, the stupid Renisaince fucker didn't know what hit him"

"Good, good but back to the freak. We need those eco powers to emerge, after all of the orbs and eco I've used on him he better produce something." The Baron was pissed he yelled at the red headed man.

"Sir the scientists are doing the best they can…"

"Well the best they can is not good enough" he yelled at him "I will not be remembered as the man who let the Metal Heads into this city, Commander."

"What would you have me do?" He asked with hesitance afraid to seem stupid in front of his villainous leader.

"MOVE FORWARD WITH THE FINAL PLAN. Finish off this THING tonight." The Baron screeched in anger even from this distance I could see the red in his face and a vain over his remaining eye pop. "And gather more test subjects for the Dark Warrior Program."

"But sir, you have experimented on all of the prisoners that we have." He looked away at the dying man and then back to the Baron.

"Then pluck them from the slums, unwanted people people that will not be missed."

"Very well" he walked through the door with the Dictator. "I'll be back for you later." He whispered to the unconscious man.

I ran to the metallic doors the pair had passed through and unfortunately they were sealed shut and I did not have the code, then I remembered the phone Jerry had given me I was ready to place it on the scanner when I heard another voice.

It was high and shrill and very loud, very annoying and it said

"Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices"

A lift platform rose up to the machine where the man was chained, at first I did not think that there were anyone on the lift but I saw a small orange figure, it looked like a rat and a weasel, but I couldn't tell exactly what but he didn't look very dangerous.

The rat dropped a package on the floor and jumped on the restrained man and I heard the squeaky voice. I didn't pick up much as my English was still not amazing unless I was close and could hear very well. I approached silently and grabbed the rat. I looked around for the man talking. And then I realized there was no man, because the rat could talk. The rat wiggled around in my hand.

"Stupid Krimson Guard ahhh get off of me ahhhhh Police brutality ahhhh I have rights let go asshole."

I was so shocked I did let go of the rat. Dropped him on the ground. He started to leap towards me but as he tried to knock me off of the platform I released my hidden blade. The blade let out a soft _snick_ as it release in front of the animals face. He started swearing loudly.

"_Basta idiota_, you are going to get me caught!" I screamed at the rodent and retracted my weapon. I took off the helmet. "I am not one of them, Fool."

"Huh" he looked puzzled and shook his head. "What are you doing here Mr. Spaghetti and Meatballs?"

I released the blade once again. "Don't ever call me that again. And you might live, Rat." He backed up again and I spoke up and said "_Mi dispiace _friend, I have never seen a talking animal before."

He scratched at his head with his hind leg and said "So if you're not a guard, what are you doing here, Bro." I was slightly less agitated at this name but I let it slide. I try not to tell strangers of my missions but this animal seemed to know the man so I divulged the information.

"I am here to rescue him and take him to the underground." His eyes widened and he said "So what do you do for the Underground." I looked away and said "sorry I can't tell you that Amico"

"Well can you tell me what I can call you? Or should I stick with Scary Italian Dude that has knives coming out of his arms?"

"You can call me Giovanni, for now, do you know this man?"

"I think I might I mean I'm looking for my friend Jak, I'm Daxter by the way"

"And you think that this man is the one you call Jak."

"Dunno man it's been two years and this guy doesn't really... no it is Jak"

He jumped on the man again and started talking. "Jak is that you Jak?" the restrained fellow did nothing but attempt to get up but soon fell back into the chair.

"That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

Green eyes opened and stared intently into Daxter's, the man imediatly reacted and was fully awake and started to pull on the large metal restraints. He growled out and bared his teeth

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

Daxter covered his mouth and it looked like Jak was I quite a lot of pain "Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here."

Jak turned his head and looked with a deathly stare at me. Daxter looked over at the controls. "Let me just figure out how to open these security locks and I can…"

All of a sudden the restraints blew off; this man's strength was gargantuan. Even Bartolommeo couldn't get through those cuffs.

"Orrrrrrrr you could do it uhhhhhhh." Daxter said.

Then the leg cuffs came off and I ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head. Jak rose up and started emitting dark purple electricity. I stared at him in shock. Then the man began to change, the hair on his head started to grow and become pure white. The skin on the top of his head ripped open and horns started to protrude from the man's skull. His skin paled and paled until it was dark gray, and his finger nails elongated to become claws and more and more sparks were emitted. I was so shocked when he started charging at me and I realize I was still wearing Krimson Guard Armor from the neck down.

I pulled the sword from the pocket I had stowed it in and retracted it, along with my Hidden Blade. He brought his claws down on me. I blocked it with the blade just in time and parried I was very relived about how the blade was infused with Precursor metal, because I knew if it wasn't the claws would have sliced it to pieces. He brought the other claw up to slice at my head I took a step back and gasped because he had hit me.

Two of the blades cut into my right cheek and left a deep wound. I had never felt such explicit pain the dark eco in this man's body had been channeled through the claws and I could feel the burning. Tears started rolling down my face and I yelled loudly, I touched the cut with my left hand and I immediately felt the pain transfer from my face to my hand the pain rang out in both places.

Jak raised his leg to push me off of the platform and into the dark abyss below when Daxter came between him and me. "Jak man calm down its me Dax. It's me your old pal Daxter, remember."

"Daxter" the man let out a breath and changed again he reverted back to normal the horns and claws grew back into his head and fingers respectively. His skin darkened and became normal as his hair lightened. He put his hand to his head and squinted his eyes in pain.

Yeah like he had pain like I did right now I was ready to run him through with my blade and skin the rat when I flipped on my eagle vision, a sort of sixth sense that lets me tell friend from foe. The room darkened even more, if that were possible, and I saw that both Jak and Daxter glowed blue. I could trust them… for now.

Jak and I just stared at each other for about thirty seconds when Daxter defused the tension.

"What the fuck was that huh?"

"He's a KG Daxter, he deserves to die"

"No, he's really a member of the Underground uhhhhhhhh resistance thingy, he's here to rescue you man."

Jak just shrugged and turned to Daxter. "Well anyway Bro, I got you some new threads, put them on, we outta here." Daxter walked down the bridge and started humming to himself as Jak walked to me and held out his hand. I flinched and expected more pain but noticed the expression on his face. So I just said "_No,Grazie _just get dressed _Signore_."

I sheathed the sword inside its handle and retracted my hidden blade. I could have taken the KG armor off but I decided to keep it I put the helmet on my head and followed Daxter. Jak caught up with us and Daxter leaped onto his shoulder. "Just like old times huh Jak."

"Huh that's funny, I don't remember all this metal where we come from." At least I wasn't the only one from a faraway place.

"You are from the countryside?" I asked the pair.

"Yeah that's right Leonardo." The orange fur ball piped up.

"Giovanni" I said with irritation.

"Yeah, whatever"

"This is going to be a long trip." Jak said.

We found a passageway into what looked like a storage room. Metal crates of all shapes and sizes were stacked up everywhere and I guessed they contained anything an army like the KG would need Armor, bullets, rifles, bandages, green eco inoculations for small wounds, and meals ready to eat.

"Hey Jak you remember how to climb right." Daxter said as we approached a large wall that lead to an upper level. I easily scaled the surface finding holds in the metal where imperfections were located, and pulled myself up the wall to the top. But Jak had a different idea he decided to squat low and jump, and to my astonishment two seconds later he stood next to me. What the hell did they put in this man that gave him such extraordinary abilities.

"Let's go" He said as he walked past me. We entered a large chamber and climbed until we reached a guard I hid behind a corner and motioned for Jak to join me. I raised a finger to my lips and turned the corner the guard noticed me immediately and said "Hey what are you doing here this is a restricted area."

I just came closer he leveled his rifle and tried to stab me with his bayonet I used my gauntlet and narrowly avoided being stabbed I released my hidden blade and before the KG could react I rammed it in his eyeball effectively blinding his right eye and I pulled out. He had dropped his weapon and started to retreat yet I was still upon him and as he backed off of the platform I swung my blade through his neck splattering blood and killing him. I kicked his body into the abyss below. Where I hoped there were no other guards.

"Jesus" Daxter said "Remind me not to piss you off."

We continued on like this I would sneak up past the guards and slice their throats while Jak and Daxter hide behind the corner. Jak looked angry at the guards and I could only imagine the kind of torture they had subjected him to.

We walked into a long hallway with holes in the bottom of the floor I knew something was up but unfortunately Jak didn't, he walked right in and I heard shouts from the bottom.

"There they are, SHOOT EM' SHOOT EM'"

Then I heard a gunshot ring out from the ground floor. The large caliber bullet impacted the wall behind my head, pretty soon the entire room was being lighten up with gunfire. I yelled at Jak "MOVE" and we did we ran around the long corridors until we found a way out a small hatchway in the floor hopefully not leading to smoking barrels and KGs.

I started using my sword to pry the hatch open when that didn't work I tried using my hidden blade to unscrew the bolts, but they were too strong. Huge billowing footsteps stomped down the hall and I knew that they would soon catch up, I would probably be able to take out some before they riddled us with eco powered lead.

Jak had clearly had enough and decided to turn and take on the guards. I started yelling at him "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS. IF WE DIE ILL NEVER GET A CHANCE TO SEND ERROL TO AN EARLY GRAVE."

He turned and jumped into the air and slammed down on the hatchway, breaking it in half and falling through. I just shrugged and jumped on down. We ended up in a large hallway. And continued down it into a sewer. The filth in the room was matched and exceeded only by the smell.

"Did you plan on going this way." Daxter asked behind me.

"No" I pointed to the large open door in the wall "But it helps to be lucky."

As soon as he saw it, Jak bolted to the door with superhuman speed, I can't think of how long it must have been since he's seen natural light. I quickly raced after him. He jumped out of the automatic door and fell down about four stories into the slums.

"You see Jak we're free thanks to me" I heard daxter ring out shortly after. Seeing as I didn't feel like breaking my neck I lowered myself onto the ledge and swung over to the jagged piece of metal, I avoided the sharp edge and dropped down to the ground. I landed in a crouch and shredded the huge uncomfterable armor and breathed a small sigh of relief that I was out of it and into the comfterable white hooddie. I noticed that Jak was already starting down the street. "Hey Jak do you even know where you're going."

I rounded the corner and saw Jak manhandling some poor fool. Some poor familiar fool, it was Kor, and Kor was one of the underground. And alongside him as always was his ward, the young Prince Mar, the rightful heir to the throne of Haven City and the one hope for the underground to actually win against Praxis.

"Giovanni!" Kor exclaimed as I shook his hand. "What are you doing here."

I rolled my eyes and responded "Oh the usual." Our little parlay was interrupted by the loud sounds of hellcats and the thumping of boots. A Krimson Guard Captain held out a large piece of paper and quoted it. "By order of his eminence, Baron Praxis, Defender of the walls, slayer of Metal Heads, keeper of the peace, assembler of armies, and High Lord of Haven City. Everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest. SURRENDER AND DIE."

Daxter took this moment to pipe up. "Um excuse me, sir, don't you mean 'surrender OR die'" Both Kor and I looked at one another then back at the captain.

"Not in this city" Kor said.

I quickly leaped up and sliced the Captain's jugular artery before they had time to react I had swooped over the next pair of KG and retrieved my sword. It extended with a small _hiss_ and I put it to use. I swung my sword over my head and brought it down aiming it at the KG's head the Guard put his large taser rifle up and blocked before I could deliver the solid blow to his head. His friend raised his red eco blaster. Reacting quickly I tossed a knife his way, it embedded itself into the man's left shoulder and made him miss the Eco powered bullet shattered against the wall near Daxter's head. I turned my attention to the guard I was currently parrying with I used my hidden blade and shoved it into the Guard's armors weak spot. Right below the left lung. He was as good as dead now. I turned around and noticed Jak take a hit to the chest and fall to the ground, _so much for a rescue I hope Torn doesn't want me to bring the body back_. But then the impossible happened, HE GOT UP. He must have taken a shot right through the heart. He raised his hands up to his face and screamed, he started changing again the horns and claws grew to gargantuan lengths. His skin turned ashen and he started after the KG.

"It's the experiment boys. Destroy it." The sergeant said to his men. Right before he was ripped in half. One or two of the KG stood their ground but were soon cut open too. I had never seen such carnage. The kid hid himself behind Kor refusing to look. By the time that Jak had reached the last Guard I was ready to throw up. He tore the poor guy's head off and chucked it at the fortress wall two hundred yards away. It splattered on the already crimson surface and tumbled down into the street below.

Jak, thankfully changed back when Daxter and I walked up to him. Daxter jumped onto his shoulder,

"That was cool, do it again"

I stood there flabbergasted.


	7. Unexpected Things

Jak was apparently struggling to keep the darkness in him back as he was struggling to voice his thoughts which made Daxter back up several feet in worry.

"Something's... happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it."

Kor gave Jak and I a strange look, well Jak more than me. "Very impressive, very impressive indeed." Impressive yeah, cool maybe, dangerous most defiantly. I saw Daxter check with Jak again to make sure he was _There_ mentally. "Ehhhh you okay Jak?" Kor looked the three of us over again and put his hand on the Kid's head. "What you just did was very brave. This child is important."

Daxter walked over to the Prince and pointed "this Kid." The Child backed away into Kor and hid himself in the old man's robes. "He looks kinda… scruffy."

Our victory celebration was cut short by the blaring of engine's Hellcat engine's. I tightend my grip on the collapsible sword that I had grown so fond of and thought of relasing it when I noticed the Guard hadn't leveled his weapon "You are all currently in a restricted zone, move along, or I will be forced to take further action."

Kor shook his head as the Guard flew off to harass somebody else. "Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

"hey what about us?" Daxter shrieked out loud. Angry at the fact that they weren't being rewarded for their heroics.

"that's where I come in." I said as Daxter turned around. "I'm taking you guys to the Underground" Kor was far out of sight and I hoped that the kid would be safe with him. We walked a short distance over to my zoomer, I had left it there the night before as I thought we would need a quick getaway but with that beast inside Jak I reckoned fighting our way out was just as good. I slid myself into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on with the turn of the key that I retrived from the pocket in my jacket. I took my hood off and waited for Jak and Daxter to climb in. I hit the anti-gravity switch halfway up and the two seater hovered a few feet off of the air. Then after I heard the reassuring his of the boosters settling I flipped it out all the way and into the second hover zone high above the ground. I was very surprised about how well I had acclimated to future technology. But it was still weird to be able to have cold milk or eggs whenever I wanted.

I pushed on the throttle and we were off. As we went through the poorest part of the city we all noticed the horrible living in this section. People starving on the street and Krimson Guards harassing the poor shopkeepers who worked in the place. "alright" I said to Jak "When you get to the Hideout ask for Torn, he's the guy who's gonna help you and who can introduce you to the Shadow."

"Who's this Shadow guy, Leo?" Daxter asked me.

"Again Daxter and for the last time, my name is Giovanni, Giovanni Auditore." I said aggravated as I turned the corner "The Shadow is the leader of the Underground the man who asked me to help free you Jak, though I'm sure that Daxter would have gotten you out any way."

"So you've met the Shadow?" Jak finally decided to say something.

"Not exactly" the look on Jak's face faded "Not many people get to see the Shadow he doesn't want to expose himself much. I've heard his voice but not much else."

"Torn huh okay got it. Aren't you going to introduce us."

"Well I would but um…_volti nuovi rendere Torn nervosa."_

"What" Jak and Daxter said at the same time and I decided I would limit my use of Italian to Tess as she understood my native language, after all she helped me master the English language as well as the Precusor one.

"New faces make Torn nervous." I translated.

"Say Marco" Daxter said

"Now your just doing it on purpose" That or he's an idot.

"Do the ladies dig that smooth Italian voice?"He asked me. He didn't smirk so I assumed he was serious.

"I haven't paid much attention to women since I arrived in Haven City." I responded we were close to the Hideout now.

"Ohhhhh so you're gay." He said again seriously.

"No" I said with a stern face. " Women don't neccisarily pay attention to men with my skill set."

"and what skill set would that be" Jak asked me.

"I kill people." Daxter shrunk back into Jak's shoulder "Yeah and your real frickin' good at it man" I pulled into the dead end ally where the Hideout was located. "We're here" Torn was waiting with Tess out side the door. I had always wondered how the KG had never found the place seeing as the Underground symbol was painted right on the door. I focused my attention on landing the zoommer. "Ya sure ya don't want to help introduce us." Daxter asked. "Please?" I didn't want to piss Torn off, he looked like he was having a bad day, he carried a very large caliber pair of pistols.

"Sorry no chance"

I turned the engine off and got out. Jak followed suit and Daxter jumped out and brushed himself off. Torn was having a bitch of a day apparently but he was glad to see his best Assassin had made it out of the Fortress Prison alive. But his grim look said it all, some of the Underground fighters had been killed somewhere. Great he was probley gonna shoot Daxter.

I passed him and put my hand on his shoulder, nodded at him and went to Tess. I gave her a kiss on both cheeks and stood beside her. I wouldn't say our relationship was a romance but there was certainly some flirting between her and I.I looked at her "I bet you ten orbs Torn pulls out the knife to intimidate them" I said to her "oh your on Auditore" she winked at me before she stared Jak and Daxter down fiercely.

Jak looked at Torn "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Giovanni brought us…um…. Are you Torn?"

Torn stared them down and not recognizing them. Daxter popped out behind Jak and said "Hey maybe this guy's a mute ya know like you used to be."

"New faces make me nervous." Torn said in his normal gravelly voice. I looked at Tess "I told them." We continued to listen to Torn's 'Interrogation.'

"Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy." He said circling the pair. His dark eyes gave off an angry glare. But I guess Jak was feeling lucky "We want to see the Shadow." I snorted but Torn looked pretty amused. "Huh, huh, huh. Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Heh." He pulled the Knife out from the sheath "damn it" Tess said beside me pulling out a ten Orb bill and handing it to me. Daxter was ready to retort to the _Pet _comment but shut his mouth quickly when Torn took hold of the blade "Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?"

I looked at Tess. "Here we go Torn gives the recruits the most impossibly dangerous task he can think of" Tess shoved me softly and said "Ha ha he wont give them something that hard." She and I turned back to the trio as Torn proclaimed

" Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me." He tossed the large knife into the air and it spun several times before the huge blade fell back into his hand where he caught it with little effort. "Then maybe we'll talk."

"_No Tess che non è affatto difficile è solo la vostra missione suicida media _(No Tess that is not difficult at all it's just your average suicide mission.) I threw my zoomer keys over to Jak and said "bring it back with a full tank of Eco." I entered the base with Tess and walked down the narrow thin staircase. I went over to the fountin on the wall close to the desk I picked up a mug and turned the lever. Thick mud cascaded down the faucet and flowed into the mug "Eugh" I said, disgusted "Where is the water what has happened?" I asked Tess. But before I could get an answer from her Torn entered the room "The Baron shut off all the water in the slums to flush us out. He's gonna kill thousands of people."

"you want me at the Pumping Station, I could turn it back on"

"Nah I'll get the new guys to do it when they get back." He said talking about Jak and Daxter.

"What makes you think they will come back"

"Okay IF they come back."

"Good I'll go with them." Tess looked at me and rolled her eyes "Come on Giovanni don't you get any sleep?" she hit me lightly in the forehead. "I can sleep soundly when Errol and Praxis are dead."

"No you need to rest." She said to me in a stern tone. She started dragging me away into the secret hidden rooms of the hideout. "Your going to get a good nap and a warm meal."

I looked at Torn and shrugged my shoulders and mouthed the words 'don't send them out without me.'

Tess brought me into the bedroom where I had been staying for two years and pulled down the zipper on my jacket leaving me in the t-shirt. She sat me down on the bed and unlaced my shoes. It was then when I realized just how tired I really was. I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I had expected the fighting, the sneaking around, the blood, the guts, the death of the day but one thing I hadn't expected was when Tess pressed her soft lips onto my own. She climbed onto me and continued to kiss me gentlely, she settled into the bed with me as we resumed. It was at this moment when I, for the first time in a long time I was at peace. As she began to shed her clothes, I had learned to enjoy unexpected things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Whew... being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!" Jak and Daxter were back and were ready for their next job. Daxter had walked over to the same faucet that I had attemped to drink from and leveled his mouth to the spout. Before I could warn him he pulled the lever down sharply, effectively filling his mouth with muck. He choked and gaged on the filth before spitting it out and looking at Torn angrily.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before," he looked away at Jak "while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

Jak opened his mouth surprised "You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, that explains your..." he searched for the words that wouldn't get him a bullet in the head. "Charming sense of humor." I scoffed at this and Torn snorted. He never was much of a one for jokes. "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station." Jak was once again surprised, wondering about these words. "Outside the city? What about the security walls?"

"What about the Metal Heads?! Those things will rip us to pieces man. It ain't no petting zoo out there... peeps be getting deep-sixed!" _Deep-sixed?_ I asked myself. Slang wasn't really my thing but I assume it meant dead.

Torn spoke again " Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. I can't help you with the Metal-Heads but Giovannis going with you too. Plus he says you can handle yourself. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not," he scratched his chin."Maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

Daxter was apparently angry at this comment. "I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'."

I took Daxter and Jak out of the hideout before Torn went after him with the Knife. I climbed into my Cruiser, while the duo followed my example. Before we knew it we were off to the water slums.

"How did the thing in Dead Town go?"

"Fin-" Jak started before Daxter interrupted him "Look Vanni" I didn't like this nickname but at least he put part of the name in there, so I didn't really complain. "It was dirty, there were killer lizard things everywhere and I have TWO words for you 'CABLE' and 'PAIN'"

Jak took control of the conversation again and said "So you never did tell us how you came to join the Underground?"

It was an uncomfterable question I don't think they would exactly accept the fact that I was shot through a portal trying to save a girl from a horrible Metal-Head. So I just said "I got in a fight with Errol" Jak grew a scowl at the name. " He shot me in the foot and pushed me off a twenty foot drop. He thought I was dead and so he made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't take my body. Torn got to me first and I was inclined to help his cause" I looked over a Jak. " I'm now one of the resistance's best fighters and I handle the movement's toughest missions."

"But you've never met their leader" Daxter had to throw in."

"Soon enough Daxter soon enough."

We reached the automated door in the North wall easily enough.

"There's no lock?" Jak asked me " I don't think that they expect the general populace to want to go out here, too scared of Metal-Heads."

We walked through the door into the small decontamination room I had grown so accustomed to, and moved out into the outside. We stepped onto the beach and immediately noticed the group of Metal-Heads. "Jak look out those are Metal-Heads." Daxter exclaimed, terrified at the sight of the ugly monsters. I extended my sword and pulled out my dagger and handed it to Jak "I want it back later Amico" he pushed my blade away and shook his head "Nah" he cracked his knuckles and ran at the Metal-Heads.

My first thought was _Man this guy is real fucking crazy_ but before the Metal-Heads could do anything, Jak had punched his fist through the Metal skin of the first creature it roared and threw its claws at Jak. He swiftly dodged, and punched with his other fist into it's head killing instantly.

Not to be shown up I ran over to the other beast and parried it's claws as It screamed at me I shoved my blade into his mouth before I found my mark I heard a reassuring bloody sound and the Metal-Head went limp with death. We climbed over the wall keeping us from the destination we required. We used the pistons built in the structures to advance our way in. we walked up the station and found ourselves getting board of the jumping and leaping when we found the set of pipes we were looking for. I noticed the wheel that will effectively turn the water in the slums back on.

" Aaah, the valve. Allow me" Daxter said. Taking charge of the situation "Daxter" I began "I don't think you shou-" he waved me away "No no no Vanni" he took grasp of the valve "You and Jak have done soooooo much" he said sarcastically. He tried to move the wheel but unfortunately the small ottsell couldn't manage the strength to open the valve. Jak grew irritated and decided to help him out, he gave the pipe a good strong whack with his fist. The wheel turned and the valve opened as did Daxter's mouth he didn't get to say anything because he was sucked up by the air from the pipes.

Jak and I could hear large clangs and bumps in the pipes before we heard Daxter's pleas for saving "Jak…Giovanni…help…Jak…please…help…Giovanni?"

I looked at Jak and snorted "so now he gets the name right huh."

"Let's go save his life" we made our way back to the exit of the City where Daxter was stuck at the end of the Pipes. Another valve was attached to there and Jak pointed to it " Do you want to do the honors or should I"

"You're his friend Jak you go ahead." Jak turned the valve until the small orange idiot was slowly squeezed out of the tiny nozzle. The ottsell landed in a small patch of sand uncomfortably.

".Don't say it." Jak looked like he was gonna die laughing."Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU GUYS turn the valves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"The slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!"

We had arrived back at the Hideout a half an hour later, we had ran into Torn and he was filled with exitment.

Jak was less exitied and he was in a bad mood since we had left the Pumping Station " Yeah I'm sure the Baron really gives a rat's ass about this cesspit of the City. When do we get to see the shadow huh?"

Torn lost his happy grin and stared at Jak slammed his hand down and remarked "When I say so, IF I say so! But before I even think about it, theres an important ammo supply inside the Fortress one of my agents I'Ded. I want you to go in there and blow up all the ammo you find inside" he smacked Daxter in the face on his last word, even though I laughed I felt the little rat had gone through enough pain today. Torn seemed not to notice "Get ALL of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

Daxter on cue threw in his two- cents "You're sending US in, tough guy! So what's with this "we'll deal a body blow" stuff?"

"That's just fine with me" Jak said "I want the Baron to know it's me who's crippling his army." We began to walk out when the Tattoed man said "Giovanni" I turned "I'm not going Torn?" he shook his head

" I need you to help me out with something else. Climb the towers in the Slums there are signal relays that broadcast the KG communications, I had Vin cook up some signal Jammers for you there gonna help Jak most of the alarms should be turned off by the jammers" he tossed me a bag I looked inside and noticed the cell phone sized equiptment. "Just attach these to the command boxes and Vin's programming should do the rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I had just started to climb the fifth and final tower when I noticed something a whorehouse, not that they were hard to miss seeing as there where hundreds of them in this city, everywhere from the high class over-priced ones in the stadium section, to ones like this where it was cheap but rarely sanitary. I noticed one of the working girls being roughed up by an unruly customer , he was obviously not satisfied with the service provided for him. I lost it when he reach a hand up and whacked the poor girl across the face sharply. I leaped down the tower faster than I should have and climbed down the back alley. I walked briskly after the guy "HEY what do you think your doing asshole?!"

This guy was a pretty pissed off dude because he immediately started screaming "You fucking piece of shit defending this slut." He punched her in the nose. "HEY STOP!" I yelled at him again. He let go of the poor girl and pointed at me "I'M gonna fucking kill you, you damn guinea!"

I hated when people brought race into things. "Go ahead then tough guy, Beating on a woman." I pulled one of my pocket knives out and threw it at him he caught it and I said "Go ahead kill me!" he opened up the knife and tested the sharpness, he ran at me and raised the knife "DIE FUCKFACE" but before the blade made an impact I grabbed his wrist and turned it behind his back with a deft knee to the face the man's nose was shattered "If I ever see you here, or hitting another woman again I will take this knife and cut off your most valuade appendage. GOT IT?"

"Yyyyyeeaah I got it" he answered I pulled him up by his hair so he could see the woman he had been beating. I smacked his nose, he roared out in pain "Now" I said "apologize to this lady"

"I…I'm sorry"

Another smack another scream of pain.

"For what?"

"Hitting her." He said to me.

"Not to me moron… To her"

"I'm sorry for hitting you" I threw him into the puddle next to us and plucked my knife back up. I didn't wait for thanks or anything like that, because I just walked away to the tower.

I sat on the edge of the tower and pulled out my cell and called Jak "Hey you guys done yet"

"Not yet really I kinda pissed off a tank."

"You set off the security tank _Gesu Cristo_." I was surprised I thought Jak had more brains then that "Daxter? I asked.

"Daxter." He responded. I heard loud noises and crunching sounds followed by shouts of "Jak that's the ammo."

"How do we destroy it?"

"Hell if I know YOU'RE THE hero"

"If you came up with ideas as fast as you came up with smart remarks we would have met the Shadow by now!" I was sort of laughing, yet worried at the same time I heard more gunshots. "Jak I got an idea" another explosion and more yelling "JUMP JAK" the loudest explosion of all of them.

"Jak, Jak. HEY JAK you there?"

I was for once relived at the sound of Daxter's voice "This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!"


	8. A Fat Man, Metal-Heads and Cowards

"The 'demolition duo' has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!"

Daxter said confidently as we entered the Hideout Jak had told me the entire story after I picked them up. We had had plenty of laughs heading back home, it was the beginning of a great friendship I could tell already, Jak although he did have his anger issues at times, plus the dark danger lurking inside him, was a pretty cool guy sure he had an attitude but he could be funny in his own way. Daxter although slightly annoying was still hilarious at times, and I could tell he and Jak were as close as brothers if not more.

Jak looked at Torn " Though we saw something pretty strange while we torched that ammo. The Baron's Guards were giving Eco to a Group of Metal-Heads!"

"Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that." I could tell that Torn was interested too.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow." Daxter claimed to Torn seemingly board with the tasks assigned to him even though he did little to nothing;

"So you and the rodent wanna start proving yourselves. Okay, one of our main 'suppliers' needs his payment deleviered, a bag of rare Eco ore, make sure it gets to him at the Hig Hog Heaven Saloon in Southtown. The guys name is Krew- ask for him and then pump him for information about the KG and their givin the Eco away to those Metal-Head's, he's wired into the city and has to know what the Baron is up to." Torn said as he turned from us and crossed his arms

Daxter smirked "You can count on us!"

"Are you still here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

We had delivered the ore esaliy enough but of course as usual the KG interrupted us, even though many pieces of our zoomers littered the roads on the way to the hip hog we made it.

"Let me handle this, guys. Watch my finesse and style!"

I rolled my eyes as Jak started "Don't forget to ask about..."

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic." Daxter exclaimed confidently walking up to the man in a large piece of armor made of the parts of Metal-Heads, he had dark skin and a slight scowl on his face, it was none other than Sig, Krew's best guy and Metal-Head Hunter extrodinaire, I had met Sig and Krew a few assignments before I met Jak and Daxter but I didn't have time to say anything before Daxter fucked everything up.

"Hey Big Guy." He said to Sig walking under his legs what his face said next was 'oh my good god Jesus Christ have mercy.' Because he ran into Krew, Krew was the owner of the Hip Hog and the largest crime boss in the City. And when I say largest I mean metaphorically and physically. Krew was so fat he couldn't walk he needed a large hover chair to move around. He was repulsive and disgusting but he did pay very well, athough you might want to wash the bills he gives you.

Daxter tried to play his shock off "You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition." The huge fat man took a large deep breath and spoke with a rough accent.

"That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives!" Krew said.

"Mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." He zoomed over to Jak as Daxter hopped onto his shoulder. " And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" he stroked Daxter's fur roughly and cause the poor ottsel to gasp as the fat crime boss said to the wastelander next to him " Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?"

Daxter tried to play it off again and strike a deal but I knew Krew would be getting agitated soon.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" he struck a different pose between each question. Jak was fed up and decided to get bold before he really lost it

"We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?" I knew that this was bad Krew reared his ugly head to Jak " Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" He pointed at Sig and gave him a command

"Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." I thought Sig was going to kill Jak or maybe the other way around, and I guess Jak felt that way too because he raised his hands ready for a fight. But thankfully Sig held out a gun not with the barrel pointed at his face. Jak took the gun and examined it, obviously thinking of the damage he could do with it.

Krew then told Jak what to do " If you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey."

They slowly walked out of the bar and turned back to me "Hey Giovanni you coming?"

"Nah" I said "Guns aren't really my thing I'll catch up with you later, I'm gonna have a drink" I waved over the bartender I was familiar with, Jimmy.

"Give me my usual James."

"Annisette with a Beer back coming right up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sig and I enjoyed our drinks. I didn't drink too much though "Sig have you ever tried Annisette."

"Can't say I have"

"It's an Italian drink it's very very good." I motioned for Jimmy "James get Sig some Annisette" Jimmy set a small glass of the brown Italian liquor on the bar and Sig swallowed it down in one gulp. He started coughing and I began to laugh. "Too strong?" I asked

"No eugh" he said in disgust "Too sweet for me"

I walked out of the bar and called Tess. "Hey Tess whats going on."

"Oh I'm just getting into the shower."

"Really I'll be right over!"

"ohhhh are you getting horny again after one time, I thought I satisfied you enough"

"Not nearly enough." I responded

"Well that's too bad because I've got a new assignment from Torn so if you get hard your gonna have to help yourself" she said back to me

"Ha ha ha" I laughed "You couldn't possibly tell me what this assignment is about huh."

"_Non è un caso _(Not a chance)." She told me back hanging up.

It was great timing since Jak and Daxter were just returning from the Gun Corse. Jak had stowed the Scatter Gun in the sling behind his back. I nodded hello and we walked back into the bar. Krew was sitting there or floating depending on how you look at it. Krew was munching on a leg of some kind of poultry. He was also smoking a cigar, as if he couldn't do anything else to his health. The only way he could speed up his close death is to fall on a sword.

He floated down to us giggling as he did I was ready to throw up. " Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander, mmmmm?"

Jak crossed his arms and scrunched up his face "Can't say I've ever heard the term."

"Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmmm." The gargantuan man explained. Daxter scratched his head while Jak pondered this. "Kill Metal-Heads, get toys? Where do I sign up."

"Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" Daxter proclaimed obviously scared by the prospect of the horrible monsters that lay in wait outside the walls.

"Sig will show you the ropes" Krew said hovering away.

" So YOU wanna be wastelanders, huh doughboys?" Sig said walking up to Jak and Daxter "Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station."

Daxter gulped so loud I thought he swallowed his own throat. But Sig reassured him.

"Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" Sig heaved a large gun obviously made from the skull of a Metal-Head. I had seen the destructive power of the Peace Maker before when I saw Sig toast some poor mugger who had the guts to try to rob him, I'd never seen a man be disentigrated before but its pretty shocking.

Daxter however was in awe of the large weapon "Wow I need to get me one of those where'd ya get it"

Krew intergected "Don't ask" he floated next to Sig "Sig needs somebody to cover him as he takes down those…" he got up into Daxter's face "Big Scary Bloodthirsty Metal-Heads."

Jak remained his composure "Lets do it"

"I'll meet you guys at the Pumping Station" Sig said to them as he walked out.

"You coming this time, Vanni? Daxter asked me.

"Sure" I said plucking one of Krew's Cigars from the bar and putting it in my mouth. "I love seeing Metal-Heads get toasted"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

When we got to the Pumping Station we found Sig already there kneeling out of sight of the Metal-Heads nearby. He was cleaning his rifle and making sure it worked properly. "Hello Cherries. Ready to hunt a few Metal Heads? Follow me, stick close and watch my six. It's gonna be fun!" he was very happy, I knew Sig got exited about these things, he loved killing Metal-Heads, especially the big ones.

"Here we go" he yelled in a battle cry. I ran up to the first Metal-Head I saw, the creacure was armed with a red Eco Taser. It leveled the weapon and pressed the trigger, but I was too fast. I brought my sword up and deflected the electricity, the Precursor metal inside my blade did the rest and the rubber coating of the handle kept me from harm. I grabbed the end of the Metal-Heads taser and with the full strength of my swing (which was considerable) I chopped it off. The Metal-Head didn't have time to react when I shot him in the eyeball with my hidden gun. The round bullet went right through it's feeble brain and killed it.

"Now that we've made our preasence known" I said to the others "Let's crack on"

"Good idea" Sig said back to me using the butt of his rifle to 'crack' a Metal-Heads skull.

We climbed over the same wall as last time. But instead of going to the right. Sig said "Get behing me while I rip this tank a new one" he charged the Peace Maker and a glowing purple ball of Dark Eco energy formed from the barrel of his gun, finnaly when ready he shouldered the gun and fired. The energy ball hit the tank and it instantly ruptured sending pieces of large metal all over nearly impaling us in its sharp edges Daxter opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut up when a huge piece landed behind him.

As we approached the first of the five monstrocities Sig began to charge the Peace Maker while Jak and I fought off the other beasts of the Pumping Station. After Jak sent his last Metal-Head to hell with Red Eco powered Buck-shot, I rammed my hidden blade through the unarmored piece of flesh on the Metal-Heads stomach. We managed to get a glimpse of Sig fireing the PM at something living. The ball of Dark Eco electricity rang out with familiar noise and impacted the Metal-Head's armor hard it stumbled around for a minute then tumbled and sank into the cold water below.

"Yeah!" Daxter yelled out "Take that you metal monkeys." You can't touch me, I ain't afraid of ya."

We heard a rumbleing in the bushes next to us and Daxter screamed out loudly "FUCK, SIG, JAK, SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!"

"Dax" Jak said "It was the wind"

"Uhhhh I knew that "I was just worried about Vanni over here ya know how frightend he gets"

"_Strappo_(Jerk)"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The final monster had fallen to the Peace Maker I fist bumped Sig and he said "BOOM! Home Team: 5, Metal Heads: Nothin'. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookie. You too Assassin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"You boys are turning out to be quite useful, ey? Mmm, I have another task for you."

Krew was happy with the turnout for me and his new protage Jak and he had just started telling us about the new task he was giving us.

"The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices." He explained, "And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door."

I saw the look on Daxter's face before the smart comment came out. Krew defiantly wanted to slow roast and eat Daxter by now. I'm sure Torn was pretty close to skinning him too.

Jak however looked pretty skeptical along with me " I'm sure your confident in our abilities to fuck up the Baron's things" I said to the fat man. "So..." Jak started "Who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?"

Krew started licking his greedy hands which still smelt of sweet potatoes. " Well… I need 'sombody' to go into the Sewers below the city, and destroy the sentery guns underneath. I'll pay very handsomely with Gun upgrades and the like ey?"

"Let me guess" Daxter said "Dank, murky water" Krew nodded in response

"Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?" Some of the drunker patrons in the bar couldn't help but snigger at this looking at the annoyed face of Krew while Jak and I lost our pacientce, as Daxter continued his verbal assult

"Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet?" Krew clenched up his fists and bared his yellow teeth. Daxter didn't care, while I handed Jak a beer from the bar, he kept going

"And of course, weapons more lethal than your 'ever so tighty whiteys'" Daxter reached out and shook Krew's flabby face. "on a hot summer day?"

"Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?"

Jak pushed Daxter off of Krew and said " We aren't doing anything until you tell us what we want to know…"

"Why are the Baron' Guards giving Eco to the Metal-Heads, Krew" I finished for Jak.

Krew lost it "I should have had you three knee-capped, ey? All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." He turned away from us

I wasn't satisfided and tried to get more out of the huge man "What kind of deal, _Porco_"

"Mmmmm, Metal Heads need Eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments." He said turning back." In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"How long can that last" I said.

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis NEEDS this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is." Krew looked off out the window.

"Daxter,Giovanni, and I will clear out your sewers" Jak said confidently "And I haven't forgotton about that wepons upgrade you promised"

"Bloodsuckers" Krew muttered as we left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Daxter" I said on the ride over "Stop pushing Krew so much, he might pay Sig to skin you with a carving knife, SLOWLY" Daxter looked ready to pass out. "That or he'll tie you to a spinning block and pay Vanni for knife throwing practice" Jak laughed out loud for the first time in a while.

We reached the Sewers and I dropped the two off "I'm going to tell Torn what we found out and see if he has anything for me to do, they jumped out of the zoomer while it was still twenty feet in the air. I swung the vehical over to the direction of the Dead End Ally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Hmmmmm, This is some pretty interesting news, the Baron has to be on edge from this huh" Torn said to me after I reported the info Krew gave us.

"Yeah there's plenty of things I'm sure Krews not telling us"

"Well I'm sure we're gonna have a few of his secrets in the days to come" Torn responded as he paced the hideout

"What do you mean" I asked

"I put a mole in at the Hip Hog."

"What! Who?"

"You'll see soon enough, now how would you like to meet the Shadow" Torn grinned.

"It's about fucking time." I laughed though I was still curious about who Torn sent in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal-Heads."

"I don't see how that's our problem Torn" Jak responded.

"It is our problem when the foreman is one of the Underground's best informants, your heading to the Power Station, Giovanni will give you the details on the way."

Daxter as usual had something to say as he stood on the desk. "Hey, Tattooed Wonder, how come we get all the crappy missions?!" Torn turned around with an attitude that would make a Metal-Head retreat stuck his finger into Daxter's tiny chest "BECAUSE I…" he poked Daxter "…DON'T…" again "…LIKE…" Even harder. "YOU" He pushed Dax off of the table.

"OK fair enough." The small orange rat squeaked out.

We left the hideout and entered my zoomer "So Vanni mind sharing the details like Torn said."

"Yeah let's see this guys name is Vin, he's a huge egghead, he works at the Power Station as their lead specialist. He's one of the guys that maintains the shield wall and the Eco Grid, just important enough to save."

"Sounds like a pretty easy end to a hard day" Daxter said as we got out of the zoomer and entered the Power Station a huge room with a large platform in the middle with hundreds of large screens and keyboards attached to pillers and hard drives. "Yeah maybe but just try to be as quiet as possible okay this man is pretty paranoid. He thinks everything in the world is trying to get at him." I said back.

"Oh come on this is gonna be a piece of cake Giovanni" Jak told me reassuringly.

"Yeah" Daxter said " Easy gig what could go wrong huh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Aaagghh! Stay back!" a small skinny man yelled as he fired a pistol at us.

"Do something! This guy's crazy!"

"Vin is that you" I screamed over him

"STAY BACK VERMIN"

"That's not very nice" Jak and I said at the same time. My ears were ringing from the acustics in the forman's office. Finding Vin had been easy enough we just followed the trail of blood and dead miners. We had opened the door and found ourselves being shot at by the jumpiest genious in Haven City, I was rrunning out of paicence and I hoped Vin was running out of bullets soon I was glad Jak was there.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" he yelled out as he checked his hands for claws, he had been shocked into transforming into 'Tall Dark and Grusome before when he had been shot in the chest by the guards. God that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Oh, friendlies? Oh thank goodness! Wh... so... whe... where's the army?" Vin asked

" Ah... we're it." Daxter said rubbing his ears making sure they still worked.

"What? Just you three?!" he tapped the pistol on his head, I hoped he didn't blow his brains out by accident that would be a real mess. "What do they think I'm worth Giovanni?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself!" Jak said angrily "If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but Daxter, Vanni and I are leaving before those monsters get back." I walked over to the warp gate, Jak jumped in along with Daxter, I turned to Vin as he scanned for Metal-Heads

"You…You seriously couldn't walk five feet to the Warp Gate?"

The wet stain in his tan trousers said it all.


	9. Beer, Krimson Guard Hags, and Cash

Hi everyone who has been reading, I have been working hard to keep this story going and I often wonder about the opinion of the readers I have so please read and review my chapters your opinion is very valued to me. Thank you. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a proposition for you, Jak." Krew told us as we walked into the Hip Hog. "Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Errol… "Both Jak and I hated the mention of his name "…is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey!" Jak scrunched up his face and his nose when Krew told him this to his face. Jak waved the stench away.

The large crime boss continued "And that's where you come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." He tossed from his lazy spot on his hover chair a green cell phone shaped item. Jak flipped it open and closed it and smiled, more of the city to cause trouble in. Krew held out a large pamphlet of papers "Uh, and your contract with just a few trifles for me." Jak reached out for it but Krew pulled back

"Your name is already on there, I signed it myself to uhhh save time you know how business is." He tossed it over his shoulder nonchalantly. Daxter Jumped up and grabbed it started on the first page and began to read rapidly:

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, ticker tape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..." Both Jak and I began to fall asleep as Daxter took a large breath clearly exhausted. "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights." He looked shocked. "GAME RIGHTS!"

"Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims." He tapped his little finger on 'all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims'. And looked at Krew with a look of disgust

"Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later." He put his arm around Jak's shoulders " If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team." He looked at me "Would you like to participate Giovanni?"

"I'm assuming that the racers don't race horses"

"No" he looked at me stupidly as Jak and Daxter did. I had forgotten they didn't know I was from the fifteenth century. Krew looked back at the two, and I sat down in a booth in the corner "Then I'll sit this one out." I prepared myself for a drink "James, Jimmy?"

Krew continued to talk to the pair as they walked out the door "Make me proud, mmmm!"

"Krew?" I asked

"Mmmmmm what?"

"Where's Jimmy"

"Oh that loser, I terminated him. He was asking too many questions" Krew told me

"You fired him?"

"No I 'Terminated' him, honestly for an assassin your kind of rough on the lingo ey?"

"You KILLED JIMMY" I yelled out attracting the attention of other customers

He floated into my face "Keep your damn mouth shut or I'll kill you too" he looked back at the others "Well what's so amusing" he screeched. The people quietly went back to their drinks while Krew told me off.

"Besides wait till you see the hot piece of ass I got to replace that moron, she starts today, she's going to attract lots of customers " I smacked Krew in his enormous belly fat and whispered "You had an innocent man killed so you could put people in the bar"

"Like I said he was asking too many questions" I stared at Krew in disbelief

"What kind of questions?"

"I think one time he asked me if I wanted some Slim fast, or maybe why he was being paid so little" he said laughing.

"He had a wife and four children to feed"

"Oh well industrial saws malfunction all the time, they can mooch off of the insurance,"

"He lived in the slums he didn't have health insurance" Krew just scoffed. I was fed up. I started to get up when I noticed the new barmaid. She had her back to me, she had long blond hair and an hourglass body figure I walked up to the bar and with a scowl cleared my throat.

She turned to me and I noticed the rest of her, the white blouse she was wearing was slightly revealing and drawing to the eye. Plus the short denim skirt didn't leave much to the imagination But the thing I noticed the most was her face. And the voice and the lips coated in hot pink lipstick

"Hi my name's Tess I'm the new Barmaid here at the Hip Hog."

Krew looked at the surprise on my face and said "I told you she would attract attention ey? Giovanni?"

"Giovanni huh" she said "That's a cute name" she winked at me while taking my hand and shaking it "So what'le ya have handsome"

I scowled again prominently "Nothing I just realized I'm not thirsty"

"Well that's great buddy cause' I am" Then an unfortunate incident happened most of the men from the rest of the saloon had moved to the bar to get a great look at Tess. I was not pleased to say the least, but as a large crowed formed around me I couldn't get out of the large half circle.

Then one of the drunk idiots from the back had walked up next to me and said his obnoxious comment. Tess was eager for attention and responded "What's your pleasure" with an emphasis on the word 'pleasure'

"Gimme a beer sweet cheeks" with this comment Tess turned and bent over showing off one of her more womanly features all the men in the half circle including Sig and Krew and excluding me gave a grateful "Whoa" or "oh damn" Tess sure did take her time getting up too. Tess set the beer on the bar and said "That'll be seven orbs honey"

The man pulled out a ten and set it on the bar he growled out "You can go ahead and keep the three if you keep shaking that sweet ass" I had had enough at this point I grabbed the man's beer bottle by the handle and swung it at his face

It impacted into his drunken head and shattered loudly, Tess shrieked, Krew grumbled, the rest of the drunks shut up, Sig and Krew's muscle near the back door started to laugh but quickly shut it too when they saw the expression on Krew's face.

The bottle had exploded on his face and left him with plenty of cuts and a case of extreme disorientation. I couldn't let the idiot talk that way to Tess seeing as I cared for her too much. The man on the ground was an example to the rest of them. I took the broken handle of the bottle that was still in my hand and dropped it on the poor bastard "There's your beer, choke on it!" I said to him as he started to open his eyes. I walked towards the back entrance and walked past Krew's boys

"Throw him the fuck out!" they looked at Krew for what to do and he nodded his approval, seeing as he was more disappointed about the wasted beer that the man's health and probable concussion. The men dragged the soon to be amnesiac, and his friends to the door "Find a different bar shitheads"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I exited the bar through the back into the ally where trash and empty bottles from the Hip Hog where soon after Tess joined me "What the fuck was that!?"she yelled at me

"No no no, don't change the subject at hand; what the hell are you doing working in that bar huh."

She looked at me with a 'duh' expression on her face. Of course she was the mole Torn sent in, I was gonna kill him. I started walking away "Where are you going" Tess yelled after me.

"To kill Torn that's where I'm going" she ran after me in her high heels and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and said "What the hell are you thinking accepting this job"

"I'm thinking the same thing now that you almost blew my cover"

"Krew put the last Barkeep on a saw and cut him in half for asking for a raise" I whispered to her "What do you think he'll do to you if he finds out your spying on him."

"He won't find out if you keep quiet and stop trying to kill people"

"One" I said exhausted with her "its my job to kill people, two I didn't hit him that hard if I gave him brain damage: he's lucky, the fuck!" I yelled louder than I meant to.

"I don't understand what the big deal is"

"The way he was talking to you the way everyone was yelling and cheering at you it wasn't proper"

"Wasn't proper? Do you honestly think that was the first time I was complemented on my ass huh?"

"Complements? More like Harassment! Where I was born we never talked to a woman like that"

"YOU WERE BORN 800 YEARS AGO THINGS HAVE CHANGED"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

A few days later at the Hip Hog I still hadn't calmed down when Jak and Daxter walked in, I shook Jak's hand as he sat down at the bar. It was daytime and there were a lot less people around the only people in the bar were me, Jak, Daxter, Tess, and Krew.

"What are you drinking Vanni." Jak asked me.

"Anisette, you wouldn't like it" I responded gulping the liquid down. Tess walked back into the room from the cellar with a case of beer and set it down on the floor. I was steeling myself for the imminent attitude of Daxter who immediately noticed Tess and her 'features' he hopped up onto the bar "Hey sugarplum. You new here? Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and..." before he could finish he came to the same conclusion I did "Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground."

"SHHH" she whispered out loud "Shhh! I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets" all the while she had been explaining the situation Daxter had been nodding and taking a look at her breasts. I wanted to strangle Daxter for doing that but I couldn't let Jak and Daxter about me and Tess so I quietly drank my Anisette while Daxter continued.

"Oooooh... I love 'undercover' work, baby! But ah…" he jumped on to the bar "Two can work better than one. Let me help you out." He then leaped behind the bar for his undercover work and started rummaging through bottles as Tess laughed at his antics. I gave her a 'are you really being amused by this moron' look. And she gave me a 'shut the hell up just because we had sex doesn't mean I can't laugh at another male's jokes' look.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of bottles back here." Daxter said as he continued his assault on the bars liquor and drinking it we heard a large POP and Jak jumped and again looked at his hands, I rested one of my hands on his shoulder and we heard Daxter drink

"Whew! Ooh that's, ooh that that goes down aah... Ooh boy, gee ya spose that's real gold floatin' in here? How 'bout this purple stuff? Glug, glug, glug... WHEW!" he threw the bottle back and it shattered.

Then right on cue Krew floated over "Jak! I need you, the Italian, and the talking rat to go around and make a few 'collections' for me"

Jak looked over to Daxter when he heard the Ottsel hiccup and come back out. His faster metabolism made him completely drunk, swaying, slurring his speech, and could barely stand upright.

" Hey there, five chins... how's crimes?" he said completely losing all sense of subtlety if he had any to begin with, Jak and I meanwhile were trying not to burst out in immense laughter. The sight of Daxter so drunk seemed ludicrous to us, yet hilarious. Although Krew was slower to understand.

"What the hell is wrong with him ey?"

Daxter attempted to get up from the bar and yell at Krew but first he tumbled and fell on his face got up and burped loudly "Nothin'... I'm just fine... mind your own business..." another hiccup.

"I sometimes feel so very..." he rambled on (_A cookie for you if you can name the band_) and continued to embarrass himself while Krew got our attention for the explanation of this new job

"There are six 'friends' of mine that are dropping money bags off at different sections of the city, I want you" he pointed at Jak. "To take a zoommer and collect all of the bags on the street, and you." He stuck a fat sausage finger at me. "To grab all the ones on the rooftops." He started drinking whiskey from the bottle on the table Daxter had left. He offered us some but we turned him down, I didn't want to put my mouth on a bottle that Krew looked at let alone touched. He looked at Jak and stared him down "If you miss one bag some townie may pick it up and I will be very disappointed ey?" was everything a question with Krew.

" ...DRRYY!..." Daxter sang out completely flat he quickly reprimanded Krew about the state of the Hip Hop "You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision..." Krew scowled and frowned at him

"This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!" he yelled motioning at Tess, who blushed, which got more dirty looks from me to Daxter.

"JAK AND VANNI KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!..." He screamed as I passed Krew on the way out "Just collect all 14 moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here."

"Yeah I got it Lardo" I said back. Daxter was currently clinging on Jak attempting to kiss him "I LOVE YOU MAN I FUCKING LOVE YOU." We dragged Daxter out as he began proclaiming his love for me too.

"If you three lose even one bag, then DON'T COME BACK EY?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm, quite the money collectors, 'ey? Here's a Gun Upgrade. Now get out! I need my beauty nap."

Jak picked up the Gun upgrade and smiled while Daxter rubbed his head

"Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Jak, Torn, Daxter, and I were leaning over a map of the Pumping station. The lamp above us was swinging to and fro. Torn was talking very seriously about this new mission.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station." He told us as Daxter made faces in the lamp light. Looking serious in the dark and ridiculous when the lamp passed.

"There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

"Did you just say 'she'" Jak said in surprise unknown to the fact that Krimson Girls existed.

"Don't you dare think about it." He said back staring at Jak who looked to me I made a slicing motion with my pointer finger and shook my head. Torn now noticing what Daxter was up to grabbed the light dangling above us and shined it on him "STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!"

Jak raised a hand to what looked like slap Daxter who formed a Kung-fu stance and threw out "WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!" while Jak rolled his eyes. "Go on" I said to Torn.

"This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." He got into Daxter's face "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!" when he turned Daxter stuck out his tiny tongue and Jak threw his hand around and grabbed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

This was our third _I think_ time at the Pumping Station so the Metal-Heads didn't stand much of a chance. We quickly found the Hellcat landed in the small clearing Daxter sighed, tired from the long day

"Ehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?! She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

All of a sudden somebody jumped out of the trees above us and grabbed Jak firmly getting him in the classic chokehold, I found it somewhat surprising that Jak the man infected with Dark Eco could be subdued so easily but I retracted my sword anyway. The person who grabbed him was none other than the Krimson Guard'hag' to call her that would be a crime, the woman was extremely attractive, to call her beautiful no. Hot, yes, Sexy, yes, Deadly, yes. But I wouldn't say beautiful her voice was extremely intimidating though

"Who the hell are you three." As soon as he got a look Daxter noticed how attractive this woman was and quickly changed his tone "Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me... woof... woof."

Daxter jumped onto Jak's chest and into the lady's face "I'm your soldier on the front lines of looooove!" he said. He jumped off and decided to go further "Waiter, foxhole for two..." she let go of Jak and pointed the Eco Pistol she held at Daxter ready to get rid of the rat. "Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a few octaves" I approached her and grabbed the barrel of the pistol "Be careful, Torn sent us to help you out"

She scoffed and looked around "I don't need help, but you guys might." She retorted spotting twenty plus Metal-Heads jumping off of the cliff. I grabbed my sword and let it slide out of its compartment, Jak , having different ideas put his hand on my shoulder and said "Leave this to me, I've been dying to try this out for days." I gave Jak the chance and let him do his thing. I was shocked when he transformed I had only seen him do that when he was hit or angry. But this time he did it all by himself calmly. The horns grew and the teeth sharpened, the claws extended to huge sizes but he didn't use them. He approached the Metal-Heads and growled, they didn't move they stood their ground but didn't attack. Jak jumped up high into the air a good fifteen feet and threw his fist down punching the ground.

The ground cracked and tumbled, the glass on the woman's landed Hellcat shattered, and ripples of Dark Eco flew out of Jak's fist. The Dark Eco shot through the Metal-Heads bodies and ripped them to pieces, they growled and howled and screamed but to no avail, and in the confusion I had counted. Jak had killed thirty three Metal-Heads with one punch. I looked down at my clothes which had ripped as well, my white hooded jacket was tattered huge rips in the fabric had exposed my black t-shirt underneath.

Daxter was however still in awe of the massive carnage "Watching my uhhh sidekick taking out those Metal-Heads was ahh... pretty... exciting... wasn't it sugar? Wait till you see what I can do." While Dax was busy trying to get some, I checked on Jak he was fading in and out of consciousness, I took the rest of my jacket off and bundled it up, I then put the bundle under Jak's head. I turned to the 'KG hag' and Daxter when she turned on the Hellcat engine effectively blowing Daxter ten feet away "Hey, sweet stripes, gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime. We'll party hard, big city style!" he yelled out.

"Tell Torn, Baron Praxis is planning something big." She told me "I think it has to do with that symbol." She pointed at the stump in the ground with a metal plate imbedded in it.

"And what would this be" I asked the girl.

"It's the Mar family seal. The man who founded Haven City We're being sent out on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule. If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass." She tossed another cell phone shaped item my way I caught it and flipped it open reading the details on the screen

"Thanks for your help Ashelin"

"We're even now capisce"

"I'm northern Italian not Sicilian" I said back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Jak was beginning to stir, I rushed over to him and asked if he was okay

"Yeah I'm fine just a headache, what did the KG Hag say?" he asked me

"Oh she digs me" Daxter said before I could responded, I started to laugh harder and harder, Jak joined me along with Daxter and pretty soon we were dying of laughter.

"So what do we do now?" Jak asked me. Daxter however had an idea.

"You know what we should do" the tiny rodent said

"What's that Dax?" Jak asked hesitantly

"We should get some new threads"

"Huh?" I hadn't worn anything other than my assassin outfits and sweatshirts since I was six years old.

"Oh come on think about it Vanni, we are players we're big shots we deserve to look fly. How many orbs has Krew paid you over the months for jobs huh."

I had to think of this for a second, I had been taking jobs from Krew for a year and a half now and he always paid me with hundred orb bills, Krew was the biggest crime lord in the city, he got a piece of everything made in the port, and the port was the center of trade and commerce in the city. So whenever a ship came in from Kras city he took a slice of the revenue.

"Plus that hot babe in the Hellcat gave you that Bazaar access pass too, there are a lot of great shops in that section."

I looked at Jak "You game?"

"I'm not big on fashion but hey what the hell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

An hour later we were in the best shop in Haven City the best shop that sold designer suits that implied the film industry or organized crime. Jak had picked himself out something simple a blue silk shirt with dark blue jeans, boots that looked fashionable yet still comfterable enough to fight in.

Although I was originally skeptical I had to admit Daxter had a good idea for once I tried on my new suit, black shirt no tie with a white sports coat and black dress pants. But the best thing about the outfit was I could store the sword inside the Jacket and the hidden blade fit snuggly under the sleeve perfectly. I paid the man the five hundred orbs he requested out of my immense stash. While Jak and I were enjoying ourselves for once, Daxter was yelling at the poor woman working there

"Whaddya mean 'you don't have anything to fit me' you ain't got nothing Ottsel sized huh"

"I'm sorry sir but we have nothing in stock for your size" watching Daxter freak out was still amusing. He paced around the shop trying to think "Listen toots" she gasped at his forward attitude. "I was the one who suggested this little shopping spree okay If I walk out of here with nothing to show for it I'd look like an idiot wouldn't I"

The girl looked around exasperated "Umm I could take your measurements and have something delivered for you"

"Okay" the orange fuzz ball said "How long will it take to get here"

"Uhh anywhere from one to two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS" The ottsel screeched, I walked up to him "I'm not paying shipping and handling Dax"

"But look" Jak said "there's a store that has clothes your size Pal." He pointed across the street at a small store with a neon sign. Daxter widened his eyes and ran to the window "Wait really"

He swore his head off when he saw the store's name

"BECKER'S BOTTLES SUITS AND DIPERS. THAT'S A STORE FOR BABIES JAK"

"Seems to fit you just fine huh" Jak said laughing hard

"Yeah, We'll find you a nice sailor suit hahahahaha" I said while grabbing gold plated Cigarette case from the shelf and a steel flask "What do ya think?" I asked Jak.

"I THINK YOU'RE A DOUCE!" Daxter yelled.

"I'll take em." I said to the girl at the counter


	10. Templars, Assassins, and Revelations

`" Hey, I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine. I owe you guys for sure."

We were back at the Power Station to get some help from Vin, apparently the mechanic who's racing team Jak was going to drive for also got a tour of the Palace (Plus according to Daxter, Jak was very attracted to the girl) she had told them that an old elevator could bring us up to the top of Haven City's Dictatorship. But the girl did mention a questionable problem, the elevator hadn't been used in decades so even if it worked there was still the problem of getting it turned on. Jak had mentioned this to me after the event in the suit shop, which Daxter was still peeved about. So we decided to seek out Vin who was still recovering emotionally from the incident at the Strip Mine and on the edge of complete paranoia.

"And we'd like to thank you... FOR BEING SUCH A BAD SHOT!" Daxter told Vin while he pushed some buttons on the console. Fidgeting while he does it

Vin looked around nervously and said "Ah yeah, sorry about that guys. Ah, I'm a bit jumpy these days."

"Jumpy you say? Really we hadn't noticed…" Daxter's eyes widened and a look of extreme terror fell on him, his fur stood on end and he yelled "OH MY GOD THERE"S A METAL-HEAD BEHIND YOU!"

Vin fell to the floor and began to freak out "AAH! Whatha?!... Whatha?!... Wha!... Whhoooo.. Oohh...!" after noticing that none of the beasts were in the room he calmed down while Jak and I sniggered while Daxter walked by Vin and snapped his fingers " Just kidding... _nice_ reaction time though."

Vin slowly got up and yelped "_Not_ funny!" he looked at Jak and I as we formed natural positions and tried not to laugh, Jak started to whistle and I pulled out a cigarette out of my new case. And stowing the case in the white suit jacket I was wearing, I lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "Look Vin, since you owe us 'for sure' we need to call in that favor."

He sighed and said "You've got to deal with your Eco bill yourself I can't help you."

"Its not that." Jak told him. Vin tried to figure out what kind of favor that we could ask of him, Jak explained.

"We need you to switch on an elevator in one of the Palace's support towers."

"Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid! It hasn't worked for years."

Jak and I looked at each other and sighed. "Well Vin" I said disappointed "We understand"

"Yeah" Jak responded meekly "Power stuff can be pretty tricky" as he winked at Daxter. Vin scoffed "Tricky huh" he stepped on the lift platform, pushing him up thirty feet to a huge monitor " I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series…" He flew back down to the ground where we stood "…then back through the outer wall indicator helix and across the resonant flux routes into the number five capacitor array." He stepped back onto the platform and rushed somewhere and came popping back out and landed " Assuming the circuits in the GX75B can handle the surge, I could link the phase loop lines into the primary coils, and presto," he snapped his fingers in front of my face "you've got instant lift juice! "

"What would we do without you man!?" I asked him.

"Vin…" Jak said slightly impressed "You're a genius"

Vin looked slightly disappointed in himself. "Eh, actually Mar was the genius. People said he made most of this stuff long ago - the shield-wall system, the eco grid. Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of 'em!"

Daxter snapped his fingers "Hey that sounds pretty easy"

"Yeah it would be" Vin proclaimed "If the switches weren't protected by motion sensing turbo cannons, but hey, if you can wreck the cannons and hit the switches I can do the rest from here" he looked back at the monitors "but first before I do you a favor you have to do me one"

I chuckled "Vin do you not get the concept? You owe us from the strip mine not the other way around"

He looked at me exasperated "Well if you don't help me then the whole city suffers, Those Metal-Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of eco!, the shield wall that protects the city runs on Eco and without it the shield wall drops and if that happens uhhhh we can kiss our butts GOODBYE"

" I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads." Jak said confidently to me, I nodded my agreement.

Vin rushed over to some panels and read the screen and gasped "You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do. My readings show a drop in eco flow at the Drill Platform. Probably some Metal Head eggs sucking away power. So, use the Warp Gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find."

I motioned for Vin to give us a minute while I talked with Jak and Daxter "What's the game plan Vanni?"

I finished my cigarette and flicked the bud into the abyss below the platform."Well, I think we should split up, Jak, you and Daxter go and destroy those eggs. I've got a date with some turrets, after that we'll both go up to the Palace and pay Baron Praxis a visit but after that we need to pay a visit to that fortuneteller in the Bazaar Ashelin told me about. I've got a feeling she's important somehow."

"Got it"Jak said

"Sure thing G-man" Daxter yelped.

"Alright Vin you got a deal, we'll go deal with the eggs if you keep up your side of the bargain"

"Okay" he told me as Jak jumped through the gate and I walked out "Hey Giovanni?" Vin asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"What do you reckon is the punishment for helping you guys into the Palace" he put a terrified look onto his face "They could fire me man I need to pay bills, I need this job"

"Vin" I said putting a hand on his shoulder "You won't have to worry about paying the bills if we get caught"

"Really?" he said looking very reassured.

"Really, if we get caught they will tie you to a post and use you for target practice."

He looked like he was about to wet himself again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

So in three more hours after taking plenty of abuse from the guards and nearly being killed by those auto turrets I met Jak up in the stadium section near the Palace support tower that would hopefully lead us to the Baron.

"So let's go up there and beat the shit out of the Baron" Daxter said to me

"Hell yeah fuzz ball" I said as we stepped into the elevator

"Alright Vin." I said into the Communicator "Power us up" the elevator rumbled and we heard the gears and cogs turning

"UHHHHH" Daxter screamed "This is gonna take forever, this elevator is so slow" he kicked the side of the wall. All of a sudden the elevator shot up into the air at lightning speeds. It was going so fast I thought my brain was going to sink into my legs.

"You just had to say it didn't you" I said to Daxter. The elevator stopped and we looked out at the huge cable connecting the Palace to the ground. It was lined with machine guns electrical walls, guards, and a whole lot more. We continued on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

After receiving many burns and killing several guards we finally made it to the inner palace, we stood outside the huge glass windows and peeked in on the Baron's throne room. Baron Praxis was sitting there alongside Errol on some kind of communicator with some horrible creature with a skull gem on its head. Upon closer inspection I realized it was the Metal-Head Leader! We laid down on the glass I was glad we decided to change into our combat clothes, fancy suits would have gotten in the way.

We listened to Baron Praxis talk to the hideous leader " I've told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!"

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!" the monster commanded as he disappeared Errol looking royally pissed off walked in front of the Baron and said

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!" guy sure had balls for a man who couldn't kill me in an unfair fight let alone the Metal-Head leader. But the Baron had other plans to call upon

" Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." He rested his hand on the metal part of his head which had been lost years ago. He continued to talk.

"No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then...Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!" he yelled at Errol who nodded and responded

"But your daughter has not been... agreeable."

"Agggg... I'll see to that problem. One way or another" he said "Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak asked me. I looked at the Bazaar access pass that Ashelin had given me "Her full name is 'Ashelin Praxis'" I chuckled.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago." The Baron's voice rang out, walking out of the Throne Room leaving Errol behind

"As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will..." then in a stroke of bad luck Daxter began to scrunch up his nose ready to sneeze, unfortunately for us, he did. I rolled out of the window's view and took a deep breath while Jak grabbed Daxter and did the same. Covering Daxter's mouth for good measure.

"What was that?!" Errol asked himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I was ready to kill the Baron and Errol so Jak and I proceeded to the doors leading into the innereds of the palace. But when we thought our luck was finally turning before the Baron showed his face.

"So, we have a rat in the walls, do we?! A rat and his boy it seems! Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments?!" he laughed manically to himself he was tucked up nice in a huge flying Krimson Guard combat suit. He pointed a finger at me

"And you, you're supposed to be dead" he said going crazy

"Yeah but your errand boy should learn to aim for the head" I retorted loudly. I noticed the insignia on the paint job along with his suit and I finally realized

"Baron Praxis I should have figured, you're a Templar"

He started laughing again, how could I have missed it, some of the most fearsome rulers in history had been members of the Templar Order. My sworn enemies the enemies I hadn't told Jak and Daxter about, I remembered this when I looked at the confused looks on my friends faces, plus Daxter's exclamation "Temp-what now"

"I'll tell you about it after we kill Praxis" I told them. While the Baron prepped himself for battle powering up his Eco shield.

"You won't have time to tell them later because you won't make it back to the Underground alive Assassin! , Well, allow me to put you both out of your misery!."

Jak pulled out his Yellow Eco Blaster and fired it twice at the Baron, the bolts reflected off of the shield and flew back at us twice as fast. We both ducked and hit the floor hard.

"Jak!" I said trying to avoid the Baron's own blasts. "I've seen these shields before, their designed to reflect high velocity objects, you can't shoot him"

"So what the hell do we do Vanni!" Daxter's squeaky voice rang out. I looked at Jak and had a horrible idea. "How far do you think you can throw me?"Jak saw the look in my eyes and got the picture "Pretty goddamn far" I pushed him to the edge of the balcony and backed up I ran at him as he lowered his laced hands. I used his hands as a springboard and Jak launched me into the air. I flew at the Baron with all of Jak's Dark Eco power behind me. I landed on Praxis's machine and thankfully the shield didn't bounce me off. I grabbed some of the loose wires and pulled them out. The glass protecting Haven's dictator slid open, Praxis swore loudly and leveled a pistol at my head "any last words Assassin"

"_SI requiescat in pace _(Rest in peace)" I yelled pushing myself off of the machine while Jak unloaded a barrage of Eco powered lead into the Baron's flyer I flew through the air and aimed for the ledge, but I was missing it! I swung my hands in the air and tried to grab the stonework it felt like the end. But Jak noticing me dropped his gun and dived for me he grabbed me by the arm and I thought my arm popped out of its socket. Thankfully not, Jak pulled me up just in time to see Praxis's death bot fly out of control.

Unfortunately for us the Baron hit a button on the console, ejecting him from the rest of the robot "The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you!, and Assassin remember, your puny order will be extinguished soon, its just a matter of time. We'll meet again soon!"

He floated off into the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"The city is on high alert. What the Hell did you three do?"

Torn yelled at us as soon as we walked into the room. Daxter was quick to attempt an explanation

"Us?!... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right Jak?"

"Really" Torn remarked " then why are the Krimson Guards tacking up posters around the city with a bounty of THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND ORBS for aid in the capture of a suspisous looking dark skinned man in a white hooded jacket, a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder!"

"Ahh... Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season." Daxter rolled his eyes.

Jak gave a more logical explanation while I lit a cigarette. " Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms."

"What? I didn't authorize a strike on the...!" Torn stammered out loudly.

"Yeah we know" I laughed "And if we hadn't gone up there we wouldn't have found out a key fact"

"And what is that Giovanni" Torn said rubbing his temples hard

"Praxis is a Templar!" I shouted out

"Huh" everyone in the room had a confused look on their face. "I don't understand Vanni please tell me what the hell is a Templar?" Jak yelled

I took a deep breath "Well first there's something I need to tell you guys about me"

"Oh god" Daxter yelled out "I knew it your really a woman Vanni, I should have guessed."

"Shut up Dax" I told him "No, I'm not really a usual run of the mill gun for hire Assassin" I looked away "I'm part of a secret order that is sworn to maintain justice and freedom in the world through different tactics then most. Also we seek peace in all things, harmony, free will. My order has been around for more than hundreds of thousands of years" I let the information sink in for a minute. "Wait" Jak said "I still don't see where Baron Praxis comes into this"

"Praxis is a member of the Knights Templar, the other ancient order that mine has been fighting since the twelfth century, the Templar's want the same thing the Assassins want, peace, but they go about achieving it all wrong. They think they can achieve peace through control, whereas the Assassins believe in free will, liberty and choice. This is why Baron Praxis is the head of Haven City, I have no doubt that he is the Templar Grand Master, and I bet you a million orbs that Errol is a member too."

Torn spoke up after my long story " Well members of a secret society or not we've got trouble too. Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures, moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before."

"Uhhh what happened before?" Daxter asked.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

"And you want us to go out there and stop the creatures" Jak asked

"You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you. Oh and here's a Vulcan Barrel for that little toy gun of yours

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

We had at last reached the Sacred Site at first I looked at the ordinary hut without a second glance but to Jak and Daxter it meant something more. Daxter looked at it and stared in disbelief. " Is that... Is that... No, it couldn't be... that's not..."

"What is it guys?" I asked them "Whats so special about this rotten old house"

"It's it's" Jak stammered "It's Samos's hut, from Sandover village"

"WHAT, guys this place has been dead for centuries"

"No Vanni you don't understand the last time we saw this hut was two years ago…no it was oh god Dax, We're in the future this horrible place… is our world."

"No no no."I rang out "This can't be happening, I am from the past, Jak what year were you born in?"

"I… It was 1706!"

"I was born in the year 1476 GODDAMN IT I'm 749 years old!" I kicked over a rock in anger "This can't be happening" I repeated "Everyone I know… is dead…my father…my uncle… my grandmother, my aunt. Their all gone… their just gone"

Everybody that knew in Haven City said the date was 2225 I didn't believe them I thought they were trying to trick me. I thought that Italia was waiting for me somewhere and that the part of world I had been transported to was just more advanced. Oh god how wrong was I to think I could go back to Monterrigioni one day, its probably a pile of rubble now.


	11. Shadows, Rocks and Bastards

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you."

Torn told Jak and Daxter when we walked back into the hideout. We were still recovering from the revelation that we all were in the future, but that aside at least I had people to relate to. For the first time since the Sacred Site Jak smiled

"Why is that old ruin in Dead Town so important?" He asked Torn

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it."

"No kidding? We used to know the guy that lived there."

"So" a new voice rang out in the room "You two are the new reqruits that have getting into so much trouble." The Shadow had entered the room, the Shadow was a short man, yet he radiated power more than most people. He had green skin and smelt of Green Eco. He had a large wooden log tied to his head with a large tennis ball like afro inside of it.

"NO no no" Daxter yelled out "NOT YOU"

The Shadow had a confused look on his face and said "Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

Daxter rolled his eyes and sighed "Sheesh Jak, we went through all that to meet his holiness, ol' log on the head, grandpa green?!"

"Wait a minute" I said "You already know The Shadow"

"Huh yeah" Jak said as he turned back to Samos "You don't remember us"

"Sorry kid, never seen you in my life. And I never forget a face " He shook his head and pointed at Daxter "Especially one that ugly" Daxter's mouth flew open and said " And it begins"

Jak shook his head again in disbelief "How is this possible?" he said the same thing that I had been repeating for hours "We came through the rift with you... into the future... right?"

"Yeah! You used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

" Listen boys, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting!"The Shadow said briskly.

Daxter jumped off of the Dark Eco man he called his best friend and said " Sure does sound like old Samos"

"Right now I need you boys to find Onin in the East Bazaar and ask her about our predicament" the Green man said. I looked at Jak and said "I told you"

Jak and Daxter walked out and I shook the Shadow's hand "I assume Torn told you about the Baron" he laughed and said "Right and I'm supposed to believe that you found out that the ruler of Haven City has been part of a secret order that wants peace of all things"

I sat down at the table and sighed I laid my head down into my crossed arms and said "You **have** to believe me okay, if Baron Praxis truly is a Templar I have no doubt that several of Haven City council members as well as high ups in the Krimson Guard are all Templars as well."

"Baron Praxis is a horrible and evil man but he only really trusts himself" Torn said "There's no evidence that proves the contrary." I got up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and shook off the fatigue

"So what if I found this evidence" I asked the two underground leaders "What if I found proof that Baron Praxis is working with someone other than Errol."

Samos looked at Torn and sighed "Well then we would be forced to let you take a position at organizing the troops as a commander." I started to walk out and say "I will be back"

Torn quickly ran up the stairs to me. "How will you find the Baron."

"Same way I found him last time" I responded smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I looked around again for the right distraction and found it. A local idiot was leaving a liquor store. He looked drunk enough as it was and I reckoned that the bottle of gin he was holding was just extra. I walked up to the drunk and pushed a hundred orb bill into his hand. "Hey buddy" I said "If you go bring the guards by that door there over to that stand I'll get you another hundred"

The man was sober enough to realize a hundred orb bill inside his hand. But was drunk enough to not realize that I had sent him into a fool's errand. I felt sorry for him at first when he was arrested and dragged off to a Hellcat but he continued to resist when I walked past and dropped another hundred orbs onto the cold wet cement road.

"HOLD ON MAN" he screamed "THAT GUY PAYED ME TO DO IT AHHHHHHHH" the guard next to him tased him again and said "Yeah yeah tell it to the Captain"

I had made my way to the West Bazaar and looked around trying to find something to distract the guards long enough to enter the tunnels under the Fortress. I had decided to infiltrate the Fortress Prison, I knew that some of the KG traitors lay dormant inside the Prison, they undoubtedly knew the locations and command codes for the entire building. I would have asked Torn but I was aware of the fact that when a former Commander of the guard, such as Torn used to be before Errol took over, all of the command keys and codes were erased.

But I had a better idea, Commander Dorn had been accused of adultery twelve years ago and thrown into Prison with a life sentence (of course most people who are adulterers aren't given a life sentence but KG Commanders are much different).because the former commander had been thrown into prison for life they never erased and reprogrammed the fortress. This will be their downfall. If I could make my way to his cell I could use his knowledge of the Fortress to find key information. Maybe the information I needed.

I walked into the tunnels underneath the Fortress and started off. Most of the tunnels were made of rock and stone. I continued passageway on passageway. I attempted to find the steel passageways that led into the fortress but unfortunately I needed to go up. I approached the huge rock face leading up into the huge KG Prison. It had been a long time since the last time I had rock climbed with my Uncle Mario. But I decided that this was only way to find the Templar intelligence I seeked.

The rock face led into the Fortress, though I wasn't sure that the Prison was above me so I decided that the only way to find out was to venture above and see for my self.

There were plenty of crevices and natural rock formations to allow me passage. I feared that the rocks may not hold, but the only way I could advance was to take the chance.

By the time I was halfway up the wall I had run through a few close calls. I noticed a huge amount of Yellow Eco stone pointing out from one side to the other. I decided to go for broke and I grabbed onto the ledge and I pulled myself up. The Eco Rock started to slowly crumble and crack.

"_Mio Dio_ (My God)" I yelled out as the stone I was standing on collapsed. I jumped as high as I could and grabbed onto another handhold. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept climbing until I reached the small light at the top.

I lifted myself over the edge of the cliff and gasped at the bottom. The rock that fell from before had fallen into other formations and literally piled up and blocked the entrance "_Credo che non ci torno da dove sono venuto_ (I guess I'm not going back the way I came) I said aloud to myself, I enjoyed speaking my native language when I was by myself or with someone who understood it. I was beginning to lose my exotic accent after the long time in the future away from my other countrymen. When I had left Italia it was in just as bad a state as Haven City, (Though not as so bad, there were no Metal-Heads) huge City-states were always at war with each other and us the Assassins tried to help maintain peace. Our biggest enemy Rodrigo Borgia had us by the throat and we were slowly recovering as of Winter 1495. My father had just come back from Spain and was resuming his search for The Apple Of Eden an old artifact that allowed mind control. I knew it wasn't the place but I began to search my memories for something worthwhile.

Two years ago or seven-hundred and thirty, if you wanted to be exact, my father had just entered Monteriggioni after his three year quest in Spain freeing members of the Assassins there. I had been eating an especially sweet vine of Tuscan grapes that I had considered that I would ask the stewards in the castle to make a wine out of the rest when I had spotted my father through my spyglass. He was riding down the north road after getting off of a ship in the city of Genoa. We had gotten a message ten days before from Barcelona that he was in the middle of his voyage and would be home within a fortnight. My father was four days early and he was always a fast rider.

I myself was seventeen at the time and very spry. I had jumped off of the watchtower and grabbed onto a rope, the rope helped my decent as I flew down the huge tower in a controlled decent. I landed on the ramparts and ran to the castle to tell my Uncle Mario, well my Great Uncle. Mario was the brother of my namesake, my Grandfather, Giovanni the first was one of the order's most skilled Assassins and the man who started the decoding of the Codex of Altair. He was hanged by the city of Florence's Gonfaloniere, or the chief of justice, for treason. When really the Gonfaloniere Umberto Alberti was a member of the Templars. The execution of his father and brothers led my father on a quest to unravel the Templar Order and kill Borgia, their grandmaster.

I ran up the stairs of the courtyard and waved hello to the master at arms Guillermo Moretti, who I had spent many a day training with him and Mario. I opened the large doors of the entrance hall to the villa Auditore. The marble poles and stairs that decorated the room shined and the beautifully painted pieces of art linned the walls. I bolted up the stairs and took a right to the upper floor and entered the balcony overlooking my Uncle's study "_Zio Mario!"_ I shouted. He was as always inspecting the Codex Pages that hung on the wall opposite his desk. He looked up and motioned for me to come down to him. I grabbed hold of the marble banister and hurled myself to the floor. I landed in a crouch and straightened myself I turned and looked at my Uncle.

Mario Auditore was a large fierce man with broad shoulders and beefy arms. Mario was very tall for an Italian, he stood at a height of six foot two inches, a head taller than me at five foot eight. My Uncle had a large scar going down across his left eye effectively blinding him in that eye. He had long black hair as did everyone in the House of Auditore.

"_Zio Mario mio padre sta cavalcando per i cancelli mentre parliamo_ (Uncle Mario my father is riding for the gates as we speak)" I said to my Great Uncle as he took a book from the shelf on the far wall and opened it. He looked up and said to me "_Bene, mio nipote poi si giro di incontrarlo _(Good, my nephew then we shall ride to meet him)" he started walking down the hallway back into the large entrance hall. We went through the doors and walked down the stairs to the main street of the town. We hurried our way past the bank, blacksmith, tailor and more. We jogged through the open gates and hurried our way to the stables and mounted our horses. My horse's name was Fortuna the Italian word for fortune. I had ridden her into many battles, she had a firm gray coat and was one of the fastest horses that we owned. We rode out for twenty minutes before reaching my father. We took in the scenery of the Tuscan landscape as the sun set. The silver rocks of the road gleamed in the dim sunlight.

My father had the same tanned skin that I did, he had the same black hair as well, one year ago my Uncle told me that if my father hadn't grown his beard out he wouldn't be able to tell us apart. At thirty six years old my Father was still as skilled as he was at twenty six, and was continuing to advance his prowess, in assassination. "_Ciao mio nipote come fiere spagna_ (hello my nephew how fairs Spain)"

My father smiled and shook Mario's hand "_Meglio adesso che la presenza dei Templari è stata liberate_ (Better now that the Templar presence has been liberated)" he said in his smooth voice. I looked at my Father and decided to speak "_Padre, è bello vederti bene _(Father, it is good to see you well)"

Ezio Auditore ignored me, my Father always ignored me except when giving me a mission. Not many Fathers showed much affection to their bastard sons in those days. I was grateful to my father, I should have been thrown into an orphanage as a newborn, or drowned in the eyes of most. My Father took me in and he is the reason that my name is Giovanni Auditore instead of Giovanni Vespucci. I respected my Father as an Assassin and as a man, and he respected me as an Assassin and fellow man. But my Father, although he had all the respect to give, although he had opened the doors of Villa Auditore to my Mother Cristina and I when we had no home, although he gave me his name, although he had me trained as an assassin, although he had given me his old Assassin Outfit, and his Hidden blade, although he gave me an Uncle, an Aunt, a Grandmother, and a family. He had no love to give. I could see it from day one. He loved my mother with all his heart, and he accepted me in the beginning, but when my Mother died. He looked at me in a view of harsh memory, the memory of the only woman he ever loved, and so he could never love me. He could never care for me. Did I care for him. I tried to, but I don't know if he deserved it. I supposed that I loved Mario as a father more than my real father.

Ezio was from a noble family. And I was his Bastard son, and like I said he had no love to give me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear something man?"

A Krimson Guard had heard me knocking down the rocks and my swearing in Italian. He was asking his friend what he had heard.

"Nah Kale, its nothing, come back and finish the game" his partner said to Kale, I could head Kale walking back down the hallway and sitting down at the table they were sitting at. They were obviously playing cards. I hid in the corner and peeked out at the KG. I noticed a keycard dangling on Kale's belt, so I decided to do the thing I was best at. I threw a knife at the two guards necks, they found their mark and hit the guards in the throat. Blood spewed out and lined the walls crimson. I slowly walked down the hall and grabbed the keycard. I put the card inside my pocket, and continued down the hall. I climbed a ladder into the Prison where I saved Jak. I guess I'm getting really lucky this week. I started down the rows of cells until I found the one I was looking for the cell that read 'Dorn' I swiped the keycard across the panel. The automatic doors opened and I laid my eyes on the former commander he was a very thin man, with long white hair and a growing beard. His skin was paler than any other that I had ever seen before. "Commander Dorn?" I asked

"Who's asking?"

"A man who needs the access codes for the entire Fortress."

"Ha yeah, and what's in it for me. Are you going to break me out of prison" he laughed "I kind of like it here, no more complaining from junior officers, no more crap from the Baron"

"No" I said "But I do have something you want" I held up a large granola bar, the former commander lunged at me with a rage. I pulled back and made him miss his mark. "First the access codes"

I knew the Prisoners were fed very little so I knew that the Baron only fed them enough to keep them alive to suffer the horrible prison.

He took my phone from me and started inputting the codes and command keys. I took it back from him and said "Now give me the location of the central database for the Fortress." He pointed it out on the map on my phone. I threw the granola onto the floor and thanked him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I was in the central database for the entire Krimson Guard operations. The place was much like the Power Station except instead of a few hundred computers, one giant computer was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Computer" the device powered on with lights flashing on and off. A monitor flashed the Krimson Guard logo and the computerized voice said. "Access code please"

"1232001101420031192004"

"Accepted" the computer said "Please enter search criteria"

"Search Krimson Guard secure files keyword: Templar"

The computer screen ran through thousands of pages before it stopped and displayed a set of words

"No matches found" it said.

I swore under my breath and said "Search Krimson Guard history keyword: Templar"

"No matches found"

"Search image fortress image database keyword: Templar"

"Five matches found" the screen showed Five men on the screen all wore a Templar Cross around their necks, they all wore black cloaks, one of them was Baron Praxis. They all wore swords at their sides and the computer zoomed in on their faces.

"Computer analyze faces of the Five matches and search history database" I said.

The computer whizzed and purred and the first and most obvious picture came up first.

"Baron Praxis, high lord of Haven City, currently fighting a war with the Metal-Head leader, forty seven years of age, born on March 3rd, 2178."

"Next" I said

The next man was bald, and had a grim expression on his face, along with many scars. He was defiantly a warrior. " Robert De Sable, Grand Master of the Order of the Knights Templar and Lord of Cyprus from 1191 to 1192. No exact record of birth date, died on September 23, 1193.

Templar Grand Master?. "Next" I said.

The computer threw out more images of the next man Bald and tan skinned with a small beard. He was very recognizable and it was the Templar that I most recognized. I knew his name before the computer said it

"Rodrigo Borgia, also known as Pope Alexander the IV, Pope of the Catholic church from 1492 until his death in 1503, considered one of the most controversial Popes in history, Grand Master of the Underground Knights Templar."

"Next" I said gasping. I couldn't belive that all of these men were Templar Grand Masters.

"Cesare Borgia, Son of Rodrigo, Captain General of the Papal army under his Father born in 1476 and died in Spain 1507. Grand Master of the Templar order from 1499 until 1507."

"Next I said in disbelief

"Haytham Kenway was the first Grand Master of the Templar Order in America, born 1725 no other information present in database for subject"

I couldn't believe it not only was Baron Praxis a Templar but also these Grandmasters were helping him in his vicious scramble for power, I needed to stop these men, and fast before Haven City is completely under their control, if it already isn't.

"Computer" I said sticking a small Memory box into the drive "Take all information presented and download onto Memory Box."

As soon as I took the Box out however I heard the one thing I wasn't expecting.

An alarm!


	12. Kenway, de Sable, and Harraway

The alarm started sounding loudly, blaring in my ears as I downloaded the information on the Templars. I started to walk out the door and was encountered by two men blocking my path. They were escorted by two Krimson Guards.

One of the men was huge and tall with broad shoulders and a bald head he wore armor and a large tunic embroidered with the red Templar cross. It was Robert de Sable, the French Templar Grand master from the holy land. A huge French broadsword was latched onto his hip in a scabbard. The type that Uncle Mario used to use accustomed to large heavy strokes and decapitation.

The other imposing man was a head shorter then Robert and had a full head of black hair slicked back and tied at the end by a length of twine. He wore a blue doublet with a black cloak and fur on the back, a trifold hat adorned his head as well. The cloak was held with a pin that had a KG symbol on it. The sword at his hip was a thin blade accustomed to stabbing rather than slashing. He spoke with a refined high class British accent, that pierced the hot, tense air.

"Well well, it seems that the Fortress's security isn't as air tight as we would like to believe. Wouldn't you agree Robert?"

The bald man licked his lips and said "_Oui_ (Yes), and I would have liked to believe that _les restes de l'ordre assassin se sont éteints_ (the remnants of the assassin order were extinguished)."

"_Je suis multilingue Maître de_ Sable (I am multilingual Master de Sable)." I retorted back at the Templar

"Really" the Englishman said to me "and how many languages do you speak, _Signor_ Auditore?" He asked with a smile

"Five fluently, Italian, English, French, German, Spanish. I speak broken Russian and Precursor." I smiled back at the obviously London born man.

"Impressive, allow me to introduce myself" he said "My name is…"

"Haytham Kenway." I finished for him.

"Well read too it seems."

"_Si_ and I intend to use that knowledge."

"Knowledge of the Templars, the ones who reside here in Haven City?"

"Yes" I said.

"There is no way that you are leaving this building alive" Haytham said drawing his sword while de Sable did the same. I looked around and pulled the sword from my jacket, I swiped my hand over the sensor on the strap of my bag. A knife released and I grabbed the handle I brought my hand back around and grabbed another. I pressed the button on my sword and the Precursor metal blade flew out of the hilt.

"That's strange, I was going to say the same about you two." I threw the knives at Haytham and Robert's heads. They both dodged swiftly and skillfully. The two blades hit both Krimson Guards that stood behind the Templars, both hit the two men and they fell to the floor dead. Their blood spewed from their necks and painted the floor crimson red.

Both Haytham and Robert jumped at me at the same time with their swords. Robert's strike came first, his face flaming with fury attacking with ferocity. I moved out of the way to avoid a fatal hit.

Haytham struck next with a wide backhanded arc that made a hiss as the thin British blade sliced the air. Thankfully it didn't slice my skin I brought my own sword and parried to the right.

Both of the Templars fought differently according to the type of sword that they used. Robert was an aggressive fighter that put all of his energy into his strikes, holding his sword with both hands. His blade was heavier and slower and better put to executions then a duel. But because of de Sable's immense strength and experience with the weapon it made up for this. Haytham however fought very differently, Haytham conserved his energy, never putting more than the strength required for a strike. His sword was much thinner and shorter than the Frenchman's. while the Broadsword the Crusader carried could easily chop a man's head clean off with one swipe, Kenway's British short sword was much faster and conservative. I had set my mind to dodge Robert and parry Haytham. If I tried to parry de Sable his superior strength would surly cut me down, I myself was very strong but I cotaianed a acrobats muscle not a bodybuilders like de Sable. If I tried to dodge one of Kenway's short efficient slashes I would be subjected to three more in its place that were too quick to avoid.

Robert swiped upwards and unbalanced me for a second but I quickly recovered and faked a strike at him. While he tried to parry I threw my sword back at Haytham, the English man had no time to react before I put a deep cut in his right cheek. Blood flowed freely and the London born fell back, as he did, Robert slowly took a step back as well. I scoffed at Kenway and said "Are you in need of a respite Master Kenway."

I had clearly made him angry I started to walk towards them as they walked back. Robert leveled his sword and prepared himself for another bout. But Haytham had different ideas, he pulled a 1700s style British flintlock from his cloak and said "Any last words _messere_ (sir)"

I knew the range of such weapons I stood a good thirty paces away. "A little old fasioned don't you think" even if the small ball reached me there was little chance that it would hit me. Though sure enough a half second after Haytham pulled the trigger and I saw the smoke flash from the barrel. I fell to the ground and cluched my left bicep hard. A bullet had entered and lodged itself into my arm. I could feel it, the pain was intense it had defiantly hit the bone hard. I fell to the ground when I realized that Haytham must have had the pistol modified. The two Grand Masters stood over me and Kenway said " Welcome to the twenty-third century"

Then Robert stomped on my face

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I had woken up in my bed later, how I got there I didn't know. When I started to slowly rise I could feel the pain of the bullet wound and my hand went to my arm I groaned in pain.

That's when my friends walked into the room. Jak, Daxter, Tess and Torn walked in. slowly but surely followed by Samos. Daxter hopped from Jak's shoulder and onto my bed and Tess was quick to give me a much needed hug. When she had finally let go of me Daxter had climbed onto my chest I opened my mouth to say something when the fuzzy rat smacked me in the cheek.

"What's with you Vanni?" he asked "What you didn't think you were getting anywhere with us so you tried to go for it solo?" he stuck a finger in my face accusingly.

I pushed Daxter off of my chest. I started to rise again and noticed the large musket ball sitting on the table next to me. Along with bloody surgical equiptment.

"How did I get here?" I asked Jak weakly

He chuckled and said "We found you bleeding out outside the fortress." Jak stroked his goatee and said "You had that wonderful hole in your arm and a broken nose"

I sighed and looked to Torn and Samos "Did you retrieve the Data box I had on me"

It was Torn's turn to laugh for once "Yeah we did, and we reviewed all the stuff you downloaded about Haytham, Robert, and the other Templars. I gotta say Giovanni, you had a hell of a hunch"

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up. I immediately fell to the ground, Jak swooped over and caught me before I hit the floor and set me back on my bed. "Did I forget to mention you have a concussion too?" He said to me.

Now that I realized that my condition was just going to worsen if I attempted to start moving around I decided to lay back down.

"So what's our next move?" I asked the Shadow

"Our next move is to lie low until our best assassin is ready to take down the Baron's supporters."

"Including?"

"Robert de Sable, Rodrigo Borgia and his son Cesare , Haytham Kenway, and several members of the Haven City Council."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After two weeks of sitting in a bed and another week of training after seven days of doing nothing I was ready to start my cycle of assassination again. When I finally walked into the conference room of the Underground Hideout for the first time clothed and ready to go, I found that the inner circle of the movement had started without me. "What?" I said to them when their faces looked at me.

"Sorry Giovanni" one of Torn's captains said "We were under the impression that you were dead" I looked at Torn with a look that said 'Come on really'

I approached the table and sat down in one of the chairs "So" I started "who do I have to kill today?"

"Do you remember Andrea?"

Yeah I remember Andrea, she was a Comander for the Underground and one of our best soldiers. She was a brilliant military strategist and fighter. The last time I saw her she was leaving the Hideout with about twenty men to hold a house in a key district of the city.

Torn and his underlings sat down at the circular table and the tattooed man said "We've IDed a traitor" I looked around at the sollom faces of the lead members of the Underground, some were former KG. others were revolutionaries who had had enough of Baron Praxis's tyrannical rule. It was a group of seven men and three women not including myself, Torn, and The Shadow. Or Samos as I had been calling him more often now.

"Andrea?!" I asked Torn.

"No, Jerry"

"Jerry? The guy who made my sword?"

Torn looked grim and said "Yeah and because he did Andrea got killed. He gave away her position, there were twenty other people in that house. Twenty of our people that she was leading. Jerry gave them away, and Errol used Dark Eco Napalm to blow the builing sky high, no survivors." I looked around again. "So you want me to silence him?"

"We want you to infiltrate the building in the stadium section where the Templars are keeping him, shoot him, slice his throat, throw him out a window, I don't care" Samos said loudly pounding his fist on the table. "As long as Jerry is throwing intel to the Baron and Errol, its only a matter of time before they find this place."

Torn walked over to the monitor on the wall behind him and stuck a memory stick into the input. "Our 'Contact' on the inside" 'Contact' obviously meaning Ashelin "Went to great lengths to get us the blueprints for the building"

A large picture of a skyrise building with the words 'Endecott Hotel'. Torn tapped the top of the building and the picture zoomed in "Jerry is being held inside the penthouse suite" he scoffed and said "Held is really too much, he's getting the all star treatment. The Baron is giving him anything he wants as long as he doesn't leave the Hotel."

"He's never leaving the building" I said confidently. Samos nodded to Torn and he continued.

"Jerry's suite is well protected." He said " There's eleven rooms in the Penthouse, three bathrooms, six bedrooms, a common room, and a panic room in case a certain white hooded figure shows his face"

" the ground floor is heavily guarded. At least four guards in the room at all times. Plus about eight more in the surrounding rooms on the floor.."

"No big deal. I can handle a dozen guards. I'll just pick them off one by one"

" That's not all Errol had the elevator that reaches the Penthouse modified to only work with a keycard."

"Again no big deal, I can pickpocket anybody"

"Not when the only person that carries the card is the captain that never stops walking"

""Then the only problem" I said "Is getting to the top floor."

"So, any bright ideas"

"I'm gonna need help on this one"

"I'll get Jak on the comms"

"I was thinking of somebody else" I said with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"No way not going to happen Vanni. Oh no not a chance you oily guido asshole. Not gonna do it, not a chance, forget it." Daxter said as I strapped the collar onto his skinny neck.

"Dax, come on, this is the only way for me to get into the hotel."

Daxter continued to make a fuss in the alley a few blocks away from Endecott. Tess and Jak stood next to me while I fastened the leather around Daxter's throat. "I don't get why Jak can't be the distraction. All he has to do is get into a fist fight with a few of those stupid idiots guarding the doors and kablam. You can just pick the card off of that Captain's uncouncis mug."

Jak rolled his eyes, we had been over the plan more then enough times for Daxter to understand. I set Daxter down and said " Because if Jak starts slaughtering guards. They will lock the place down and even I couldn't get in. This is the only way."

"I still refuse to do this."

"Ok Daxter" I said giving up sincerely "You don't have to do this of course…" I hesitated while Daxter said "What… of course what?"

"You will miss out on the job well done party"

"HUH, job well done party"

I nodded wide eyed. "Yeah this was your first real assassignment" I said plopping myself down next to Daxter "But hey I guess I'll have to you know. Get a refund on the keg. And cancel the strippers."

Daxter looked down at the ground and recondidered "Alright, Orange Lightning has this covered" he said strapping the collar back on "Operation 'Get this shit over with so I can enjoy my beer and boobs' is a go" he started to dash towards the entrence to the hotel. Jak started to laugh, as Tess ran after him.

"Were you serious about the party."

"Course' not. I'll get him a beer later and get everyone to sing his praises. He won't know the difference."

"You really are as maniacal as the wanted posters say" Jak chuckled as he gave me a fist bump.

Tess ran into the building right after Daxter did. Screaming loudly for him to calm down. Jak and I looked from outside as Tess ran to the Captain and said.

"Please help me, my weasel got loose and is running all over." The senior officer looked at how little clothes Tess was wearing and nodded and said "I'll get him miss don't worry"

Daxter had climbed onto the chandelier and was dangleing precariously with all his might. He was screeching loudly. He jumped off of the chandelier and onto the Captain and began clawing him. The KG made a grab for the small orange creatcure and got him. He pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at Daxter "I think this thing is rabid!"

Tess, Fortunatly grabbed Daxter before he was shot and began hugging the Captain saying that he was her saivor. While none of the other guards were looking Tess pulled the Keycard from the fool's belt and stowed it in her bra.

She continued to thank him as he escorted her out the door. She handed me the card and walked away with Daxter. "What about me?" Jak asked

"Just be ready with my pickup."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Getting to the top had been easy enough. Jerry was on the outside balcony looking out at the city. I walked out and stood behind him. He talked before I did.

"I knew that Samos would sent you."

"Of course you did."

He began to press a button on his phone that would call the guards

"I already killed them" I said

He turned to face me there were tears in his eyes "I didn't know Giovanni" he fell to his knees "I didn't know they were gonna light the place up." Fresh tears started to fall again "I never wanted them to kill Andrea, dear god I didn't know"

"You should have" I said loudly losing my temper. " You should have never told them anything!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" he stammered out "They would have tortured me!"

"Grit your teeth and bear it as your comrades would have, as your comrades did!"

" I couldn't." he weakly said "The Baron was going to do horrible things to me." He lowered his head. "what if I could make up for it Giovanni."

"You can't" I said to him solemnly.

"Not even if I told you where Rodrigo Borgia is."

He had gotten me, I needed to kill Rodrigo, I needed what Jerry had

"Well? Will it buy me mercy"

"It might, it just might"

"Rodrigo and his son Cesare" he gasped out for air. "their overseeing the training of a new Krimson Guard unit" he let me soak in the information and waited. "Well does that give me mercy huh will you let me live?"

"No" I told him. the smile growing on his face faded as I walked to him.

"What, you said it would"

"I said it might" I released the latch on my blade, the same blade Jerry had made himself. I walked behind Jerry and placed the point of the blade right under the man's neck over the spinal coard. "You will recive no mercy, but you have earned a quick death."

Jerry nodded and said "I'm sorry, I truly am" but I could see he was lying. He had turned traitor to save his own skin and I couldn't blame him. He continued "If I am lying may God strike me down now."

"No, not God"

"Death will always be the retribution for death. You set it in stone when you betrayed us and you reap what you sow. A traitor's blood will always be tainted. When you meet the Devil tell him Giovanni Auditore has five more souls for him."

I raised the very blade that Jerry had made and plunged it into his back severing the disks of his spine.

I pulled the sword from Jerry's lifeless body as it kneeled there on the floor. I no longer wanted to touch the blade. But I saw the usefulness in a Precursor metal blade and put it in the pocket of my jacket.

Then a gunshot rang out into the air. I looked at the doors leading to the balcony and I saw the one person I never expected to see.

"Alright, put your hands in the air and get on your knees." A woman's voice commanded

I looked up at the Krimson Guard and I realized from the shock on her face

"You!?" I said

"You!?" She responded

It was the woman I handcuffed to the pipe in the fortress four months ago!

"I wasn't kidding put your hands up!" she said as she pulled safety of her pistol off. Even though the woman had a gun pointed at my head. I couldn't help but admire the beauty. Unlike Ashelin she had no tattoos on her face, leaving me to see every detail of her slightly tanned skin.

I pulled my hood down and reached inside my pocket. She raised her gun again. I raised my hand to show her I meant no harm, and pulled my cigarette box out. She slightly lowered her pistol but still kept it trained on my forehead.

I pulled the cigarette from the box and tapped it against the hard metal. I put it in my mouth and lit it.

"We should really stop meeting like this, _Bella mia_."

"We would if you stopped butchering people"

"You call it butcher" I walked over and leaned on the balcony. "I call it justice"

"What kind of 'justice' is this?"

"The kind that serves the good of mankind."

She laughed "You are so full of bullshit."

I walked closer and she steadied her aim. I scoffed "Please, if you had any intention to shoot me in the head you would have done it when you walked out onto the balcony." She slightly lowered her aim. As soon as I was close enough I grabbed the pistol and tore it from her hands.

I stepped back and she lundged at me. "Give me that, you criminal!"

"You want your gun back?" I asked her after I pushed her away. "Give me my gun" she commanded.

I pulled the clip from the gun and threw it off of the balcony. I pulled the slide and the bullet inside ejected. I tossed the empty weapon back at her which she caught.

"So, now that that's out of the way" I picked up the bullet and flicked it off into the city below. I pulled out a chair and sat at the balcony table. "Can we have an amicable conversation?"

"What?" the brunette said confused.

"I want to talk to you."

She hesitantly sat down across from me. " Why do you serve the Baron and Errol?"

"What?"

"Can you say anything but 'what'?"

"Yes I CAN!" she said inpatiantly

"So… why?"

She took a deep breath and sighed "Why do you work for the Underground?"

"I asked first"

"My father was a guard, my mother was a secretary for the guard, my grandfather was a guard, all my uncles. It runs in the family" she proclaimed flicking a strand of hair back

"You sound proud of it"

"I am" she screeched out "And why shouldn't I be?"

"Because the Baron and Errol are bad people"

"And your not?"

"Just because a man does bad things doesn't mean he's a bad man."

"Why do you do these things?"

"It runs in the family."

"So your father taught you to be a murderer."

"I didn't really know my father"

"Oh I get it he left your family. So that's why you do these things, because half of the kids in this city don't know their father's and they don't all end up being killers."

"My father didn't leave my family" I looked away at the city and sighed "He just left me."

"My father wasn't the nicest guy either" she said to me. Then she smacked herself in the head. "Why am I telling you this?" she laughed.

"You either feel very comfterble around dead bodies" I pointed to Jerry "or you are just naturally susceptible to the charm of a bastard child who you tried to relate to."

"Yeah" she pulled out another pistol and stood up "Maybe"

I took a deep breath. I got up and walked to the balcony.

"You know I never did get your name?" I looked at her and the barrel of her gun.

"Lieutenant Elena Harraway, now that you ask"

I leaped onto the railing.

"HEY HEY I wasn't born yesterday, your not gonna jump."

"I was born 750 years ago."

What was I supposed to do get arrested…or shot

I jumped.


	13. Witness

I pointed the gun and muttered an apology before I fired seven rounds into the bundle, aiming for where I thought the head was.

I walked over and pulled the blankets aside. When I saw what this person, this witness looked like I started screaming loudly. I began sobbing myself. I punched the wall next to Jacob Jameson's head. I punched that brick wall until my hand began to bleed and the bones felt brittle. I used my head next I pounded my head against that wall until my head was bloody. I wiped the blood off of my head and onto my sleeve. I didn't stop screaming. Jack and Daxter walked into the room and their mouths opened in shock.

_**737 YEARS AGO**_

"_Vedi Giovanni, il modo in cui le articolazioni piegare e piegare _(You see Giovanni, the way the joints fold and bend)" Leonardo said to me handing me a wooden doll during my visit to Firenze. Leonardo was ready to leave for his new workshop in Venice. It was made of mahogany with a neat honey coating plastered on it. It was a very cool toy, the arms and legs actually moved. To me as a six year old it was the coolest piece of wood I had ever received before I got my first practice sword a few short days later, right after my mother died.

At the point when I had gotten the toy from Leonardo, my mother was sick from a disease (which I now know was Malaria, which is curable in the twenty third century). And I spent most of the days sitting by her bedside in the Villa, or learning how to climb the building with my Uncle. In 1482 my Father was residing with Leonardo, before I merely thought that my Father was a wealthy banker. I had thought he was setting up a new branch in the island city, while he was really slicing Templar throats.

My father was going to drop me off back at the family Villa on the way through the mountains. Before my mother died my father was sort of nice to me for her sake. Even at six I could see that Leonardo loved me more than he did. As a bastard, when my Uncle died and passed the Villa onto my Father, I would have no claim to the land unless my father gave them to me, which was unlikely. If he happened to marry my mother, which he intended but couldn't due to her condition, and had a trueborn child that child would have everything. Any trueborn would have more than I did.

I could remember traveling down the road on that day. The sun was starting to set and we were only a mile away from Monterrigioni the battlements were visible from the silver road. I had been sitting on the top of the wagon tossing a silver rock from the road up and down. I was looking forward to getting home to see my mother, her condition had been worsening, and my Father and Uncle knew that it was only a matter of time before she passed on. In an instant I tossed the rock up, red dressed soldiers came out of the woods. I caught the rock, my Father draws his swords. I tossed the rock again; my Father uses his sword to slice a man open. I dropped the rock and stumbled off of the wagon. The rock rolls down. A red shirted soldier pulls his sword from his belt. The rock stops in my lap. I closed my eyes and was covered in blood. A man's head was lying right next to me; his body towered over by my father.

"_Ti sei fatto male _(Are you hurt)?"

"_No_"

"_Poi_ _alzarsi _(Then get up)."

I looked around at the dead bodies and thought I was going to begin to cry. I had seen death before but not like this. Body parts strewn all over. Heads rolling, organs and innards lined the road. Our wagon was broken because I knocked out a wheel when I fell down. I had crushed it with my full weight and made the left side impossible to ride with.

Finally Leonardo fixed the wagon and we reached the Villa. We had walked into the city walls and were greeted by my Aunt Claudia "_Ezio, Giovanni, Cristina ha il suo ... lei ... Sono il fratello dispiace _(Ezio, Giovanni, its Cristina she... she... I'm so sorry brother).

My Father looked like he was ready to throw up he turned pale and began to look at me. I looked at my Aunt who just stood there crying. She had nothing left to say. But my father did.

"_Nei suoi ultimi momenti ... I... Non ero con lei _(In her final moments I… I wasn't with her)" he looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. And that's when I knew if I hadn't fallen and broken the wheel. He would have been there. Deep down I knew it wasn't my fault.

But my father needed somebody to blame. Might as well be the bastard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so here I was, free falling, through the air next to the Hotel Endecott. I was a forth of the way down the skyscraper, I think, it's hard to judge how far you've fallen off a huge building when the air is flying into your eyes.

I'm pretty sure if I fell any farther I would hit Terminal Velocity. I started wishing for a parachute and I began thinking of Leonardo that was what brought up the memories. Thankfully I wouldn't need the parachute because a large hay cart zoomer caught me before I ended up splattered all over the pavement. When the cart landed I popped my head out of the hay and looked at Jak

"Thanks for the rescue Amico that could have gone messy."

"I never expected you to actually jump Vanni" The blonde man said getting out of the driver's seat

I jumped out of the hay and brushed myself off. I looked at Jak and said "Where's Daxter?"

"He's with Tess and Torn celebrating his 'victory'"

"Torn must be ready to wring his neck" I laughed I let myself into the passenger seat "Can you give me a ride to the Hip Hog."

"I guess what for?" he asked sliding back in front of the wheel.

"I need to pay Krew a visit"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked around to the back alley. The stench from the garbage back there was almost unbearable. So I could see why the KG never got a chance to bust the enormous crime lord. Krew's Crew was hard at work loading guns and drugs into two different trucks. Krew was floating there eating a hot Pastrami sandwich.

"Krew?" I yelled for the gargantuan man. He zoomed over to me and offered me a bite of his lunch. I politely declined and said "I need a favor"

"Oh you need a favor." He waved around at the men loading the hardware and crank. "it's not like I have things to do."

"It's not like you're doing anything besides floating around stuffing your face"

The fat man laughed and said "Yeah I suppose your right about that ey" he opened his mouth and finished his sandwich with one huge bite "What do you need Giovanni"

"Guns. A lot of them"

"How many is a lot" he said baring his teeth.

"Hundred fifty"

"Do you have fifty thousand orbs to spare?"

"No"

"Fuck off" he started to float away

"KREW" he turned "I need those guns for the Underground."

"Too bad the Underground doesn't have the kind of cash I require."

"No, but I can do something for you. Anything"

"A hit" the fat man turned and smiled.

I wasn't too keen on being Krew's hitman, but if I was going to kill Rodrigo and Cesare at the Training field, I was going to need men and they would have to be properly armed.

"Yeah if that's what you need"

"One of my boys had to off a piece of the competition" Krews eyes lit up "A witness saw him; this witness has to be taken care of"

This was a big deal if I killed this guy I would violate the first tenet of the Assassin's Creed: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. This was a big risk. I didn't want to break the Creed. And I didn't want Torn to find out I assassinated somebody who wasn't KG. but I needed those guns from Krew.

"Alright what do you have on the witness?"

"Jacob Jameson, That's the name. the KG are holding him in a complex on the corner of X and 32nd street."

"Anything else?"

"That's all my boy got on em. Make me proud kid." He said

Krew tossed me a shoulder holster with a pistol inside it. I caught it and took off my jacket. Exposing the black tee shirt underneath, I put the holster around my arms and pulled the pistol out while Krew explained the firearm.

"That's for you. I want you to off the bastard with it. Keep it as a gift, it's an antique. Made in 1911 more than two hundred years ago. There are only about thirty left in the world. Chambered for .45 ACP, semi automatic, two pounds seven ounces, and holds 8 rounds with one in the chamber. You have to pull the slide to…"

"I know how a gun works genius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter had approached and arrived in Haven City. Snow was falling heavily and was piled up on the roads. Since all vehicles traveled by air, there was no necessity for snow plows. Snow and ice were literally piled up to at least three feet. This left all of the people that didn't have zoomers to shuffle around in the ice like fools.

Thankfully I wasn't one of those unfortunates. I sped my way past the buildings, stands, and shops of the Bazaar and into the Stadium Section and onto 32nd street. I noticed the KG cracking down even harder on the civilians. People were being executed in the streets. Mass arrests were made. Huge raids were conducted in the Slums to show that the Baron was still in charge.

I had arrived at the safe house and was looking into the windows to find the witness. All I could see were KG patrolling the hallways of the large building. I had also been looking for a way in but found only two windows on the third floor. By the time I reached it I would be shot. It seemed like the only way to get in was the front door.

Unfortunately for me, Jak and Daxter pulled up at the most inopportune moment. A Jak parked the speeder next to mine and the pair jumped out.

"What's going on Playa?" Daxter asked me.

"Shhhh"

"What is it" Jak said in a hushed tone

"There's a guy in their I need to take out"

"For the Underground?"

If I could trust anyone it would be Jak "Krew"

"So you're Krew's hired assassin now huh?" Jak said as he crossed his arms.

"What does that make you Jak?"

"Good point" the blonde eco maniac said.

I leaned back against the zoomer "I need to get into that house."

"I suppose that the front door is out of the question" The orange fur ball on Jak's shoulder said.

"Nope" I replied walking up the steps to the door

"Whaddya mean nope?" Dax said.

"I'm going to knock"

I pulled the Pistol Krew had given me out of the shoulder holster and flipped the safety off. I walked to the door and rapped on the wooden frame. I took cover next to the door on the side without the hinges. I pointed the pistol head height out in front of me. I could hear the footsteps inside as a Krimson Guard approached and looked through the peep hole.

"Is that you Lynch?" the man in the red armor said as he opened the door and stepped outside. He saw Jak and Daxter standing on the sidewalk and leveled his rifle. "Oh shit" he said right before I fired a .45 right through his helmet and into his head. He fell down onto the floor as blood and brain fluid seeped out onto the porch.

"Shall we?" I said as Jak walked in picking up the guard's rifle.

As I walked in I turned on my Eagle vision. I looked around and noticed the Three other KG in the house run down the stairs. I couldn't see the witness. As the three guards came down the stairs I fired my gun six more times into the chest of the KG closest. The man fell and made the other two trip. As I walked up the stairs I fired one shot into the others heads. I put a new clip in the chamber and pulled the slide.

I walked into the bedroom on the top floor and heard sobbing. Obviously the witness was scared I didn't exactly bring milk and cake. I looked around for the man until I noticed the small bundle of blankets in the corner. The sobbing continued. I did feel bad for this man, but I knew that the death of one innocent, no matter how much I hated it, was going to help the Underground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jak finally managed to pry me away from the house. I didn't stop screaming until we were in the zoomer. Then I cried all the way to the hideout.

Jacob Jameson was a child.


	14. The betrayal, The Mechanic and the Camp

Lost. I laid out on the roof of the hideout, hood on, and my forearm draped over my eyes. I swallowed down the sadness of my last kill. I looked at my blood stained hands. I knew I couldn't come back from this, not now. God would have no chance of forgiving this atrocity. My mother had always instilled a faith of god in me. My father was an atheist, and believed that we controlled our own destinies and that God had nothing to do with what transpires in our lives. The snow of today was quickly falling faster. Large storms were coming to the city, which matched my mood. I didn't care if I was buried in the snow. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nipote?"

I looked back at the man, the flowing black hair, and scar on the left eye. Sword strapped to the hip and thick leather boots and chainmail.

"Uncle Mario"

He put me into a huge bear hug and crushed me "It's been a long time Giovanni" I looked around at my surroundings, I was still on the roof, though a large half sphere of glass had been seemingly erected around my Uncle and I. Blocking the snow from us and keeping us dry on this cold winter day. I looked at the broad shouldered Italian man that was my blood relative and asked "Is this a dream?"

My Uncle laughed "Yes, how else do you think I managed to learn English, Nipote?" he chuckled. "though I think it may be purgatory"

"So I could be dead God knows I deserve it" I took a deep breath "Why are you here?"

My Uncle and close friend sighed and said "A very wise man said 'Never ask a question you already know the answer to'"

"Who said that?"

"Me"

I stood from the hard roof and said "Are you God, here to judge me for my sins?"

"No" Mario said "I am your Wise Uncle, here to share my wisdom with you"

"I broke the first tenet"

"We know" another voice called out as another figure appeared in the flash of an eye. This time portraying another Italian, with rich brown eyes, black hair and a scar across his lip. My father, or my mind's imagination of him, stood before me and my Uncle. He gazed at me unsavoringly, as if uncomfterable and disgusted.

"You belong in Hell" Ezio Auditore said. "You killed a child. No older than eight."

"I know" I said bowing my head. My father walked towards me as if to strike me. My Uncle came before us and split us up. "Hell is going too far Ezio, Giovanni made a mistake."

"A mistake which could have been prevented had he not agreed to take a contract on an innocent person."

"He did it to be rid of the Baron and the Templars that serve him"

"At the cost of a child's life."

"Many more children would have died had he not done this"

"He was wrong!"

"He did it for the greater good of the city"

"ENOUGH" I yelled at the both of them their heads turned and their eyes opened wide

"You dare speak to your father like that" Ezio said to me.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER"

"Yes I am"

"NO YOU HAVE NEVER TREATED ME AS A REAL FATHER TREATS HIS SON."

"I gave you a home, In a castle, I gave you training, and a family"

"NO, YOU HAVE SHOWN ME NOTHING BUT RESENTMENT"

"Giovanni"

I turned sharply at the new voice, wondering which ghost from my past was here to offer council now. I saw Tess standing there, umbrella in hand to keep the snow and ice off of her. I breathed in heavily.

"What?"

"You…" she started "You were yelling out at nobody." At this I turned away and walked to the edge of the building and sat down on the ledge. Tess walked over and sat down next to me. She put the umbrella over my head and caressed my cheek. I looked at her and my eyes dropped.

"You need to forgive yourself, Giovanni. What happened was not your fault."

I looked her in the eye "Then whose fault is it" she looked lost for words. I let myself fall from the edge and left Tess alone in the snow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting even colder in the City lately. Large blocks of ice piled up on the street and on the rooftops. This made travel by roof very hard, I stuck to my zoomer for the time being. I had fastened a large white cloak over my sweatshirt. An assassin pin kept the long cloak over my shoulders and the hood from my sweatshirt protected my head and half of my face from the icy cold of winter. I replaced my running shoes with thick boots with soft soles to stay quiet. I put away the cargo pants and wore wool now.

I walked into the Hip Hog; it was completely abandoned except for Sig sitting at the bar with a beer. I walked in and grabbed the bottle of Anisette behind the counter. I took a long swig from the bottle after uncorking it, letting the warm alcohol flow down my throat.

"You okay, Vanni?" Sig asked me.

"No, now that you mention it Sig, I'm not 'Okay'" I snapped at the man.

"Calm down" he said raising a hand "and don't drink that so fast." He took the bottle from me sharply, reading the label. "This is sixty proof. You'll burn your throat before you get drunk." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey you don't look good, cherry. When was the last time you slept?"

I began to answer him when the fat man started singing. "Giovanni" Krew said floating over "How did it go ey? Are my boys home free?"

"How did it go?" I said to him "How did it go?" I plucked a bottle from the bar and threw it at the mirror on the wall. Both shattered and glass rained down on the floor. I leapt onto the bar to get eye level with Krew. "Go fuck yourself Krew."

He was taken aback by my attitude. "Do you have any idea who you're talkin' to ey?" he pointed a fat sausage finger at me accusingly "I am the most powerful boss in this City. And you threaten me ey?"

"I wasn't threatening you I was telling you to go fuck yourself." I pulled out the pistol that he gave me and pointed it at him. "This is a threat, if you ever think you'll use me as a hired gun again, I will put a bullet in your fat chest."

"Do you realize what you're doing? I am the most powerful…"

I pulled the hammer back on the pistol "Yet all that power couldn't save you if I pulled this trigger huh?"

He looked lost for words. I pressed the pistol up to his temple and he looked at me "You don't have the balls"

"You're telling an Assassin he doesn't have the guts to kill somebody."

I pulled the trigger; the hammer slammed down and made a small click. I threw the pistol back down onto the bar and stepped down. "It's empty" I said as I grabbed the Anisette bottle from Sig's hands

Krew was furious. "Sig, shoot him" Sig was shocked and simply took another sip of his beer. Krew slapped his hands down onto the control panel of the hover chair. "YOU EVER COME BACK INTO THIS BAR AND YOU WILL DIE. I WILL PUT SUCH A HIGH BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD; YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BREATH WITHOUT A SNIPER RIFLE POINTED AT YOUR HEAD. EVERY HIRED GUN IN THIS CITY WILL BE GOING AFTER YOU, YOU ITALIAN BASTARD CHILD."

I walked into the back alley where the truck zoomer loaded with the weapons that Krew had promised me and got in. I grabbed the keys from the dashboard and started the engine. Sig walked out of the bar and came up to the window. "That was a bad move Vanni"

I looked at the man wearing the Metal-Head armor and said "Are you going to try to kill me?"

"Try?" He said

"You wouldn't succeed"

He laughed "I'm your friend Giovanni, an ally." He looked away at the Hip Hog "But Krew puts food on my table. I have to stick with him, I hope you understand."

The wastelander walked away and left me to my own demons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I parked the truck in the alley where Torn was waiting. He wore a black coat over his clothes. I shook his gloved hand and said "One hundred and fifty high power rifles, three hundred Yellow Eco Grenades, a hundred pounds of Red Eco Plastic Explosive, and fifty chest pieces of body armor."

The tattooed man was speechless. "I gotta say Giovanni; you sure did a good job."

"I need men who can use these weapons. Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia are overseeing the training of new KG in a large camp a mile outside the City. I am going to scout the area then report back with their positions and numbers."

"So we need to start an attack there…"

"For me to slip into the camp and slay Rodrigo and Cesare."

The former KG looked at me "I suppose that's as good a plan as we're gonna get huh." He ripped open a crate full of rifles and pulled one out; he pulled the action back and examined the weapon carefully. "Alright, the Shadow approves. You'll lead the attack Vanni."

I cracked my knuckles. "I don't know. I haven't been trained in the war tactics of today. I know how to lead an army from the fifteenth century."

He chuckled "You'll learn" he said to me as I walked away into the Hideout.

I walked into my room and found Jak and Daxter waiting for me. Daxter was standing on my dresser trying to reach the sword I was using when I arrived in Haven. The sword's name was _Aquila_, the Italian name for Eagle. I named it after I threw it at a bird when I was ten and I killed the flying creature. The blade was also made of a white shiny steel. It had the same color as a Eagle. The name stuck through the years The sword that I used when I fought off my first Metal Head, back in _Italia_. It was hanging on the wall from two hooks. The bracer that went along with my hidden blade on a hook next to it. The rest of my plated armor was hanging on the walls as well. I had been thinking about the armor for a while now, it might be useful in the battle ahead. Even though it was old, it was Assassin armor, made by the smith at Monterigioni. Coated with a finish that kept it from glaring, armor that shines is a dead giveaway whilst sneaking around. It was lightweight and very strong, made for somebody who would be running off of rooftops and fighting with speed. It did not impede movement or mobility, and it fit perfectly over my assassin outfit of old. This contained of the boots I wore now, as well as the pants. A noble's white shirt steamed and pressed to perfection. The white, sleeveless, collared, hooded doublet had red stripes on the shoulders and torso. The one armed cape that was to be clipped onto the outfit was slightly tattered but the Auditore crest was still visible. I was thinking of forgoing the armor when I was not in pitched battle and forgoing the cape completely and replacing it with the cloak.

Jak was laying on my bed eating an apple while Daxter reached for my long sword. He actually managed to reach the blade. Though he was unable to hold it properly, it fell from his hand and clattered on the tiled floor. He noticed that I had entered the room and looked at me "Opps"

"Daxter, That sword is over seven hundred years old." I said pointing to the weapon.

"So, I suppose you don't want me to touch the armor either huh." He responded pointing at the plate metal. I walked over and picked up _Aquila_ I grabbed the stone I had been using to sharpen it and sat down on the bed and began edging the blade again. I turned the blade over and read the inscription _Nulla e vero, tutto e lecito._ Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The Assassin order's motto. I hung the sword back on the wall next to the bracer. I went up to Jak and said "I need your help?"

"With what exactly?"

"I'm going to launch an attack on a camp where two Templar agents are in hiding, and I'd very much like you there."

"Sure, I'm up for a little mayhem."

I patted Jak on the leg and got up. "I'm going to scout the camp tonight"

"Ok, we want you to come with us."

"Why?"

Daxter leapt off of the dresser and onto my bed. "We're going to visit that Mechanic chick, Jak has his eye on"

"Shut up Daxter." The blond retorted.

"Have you even been outside yet?"

"No" Jak said "We've been cooped up ever since we blew up Krew's cargo in the port two weeks ago."

I laughed "Find a coat" he looked puzzled "Forget that, where I grew up winters weren't very harsh. I've never worn a coat."

"Its cold trust me, I wouldn't wear a cloak if it wasn't" Jak scoffed at this. And mealy walked outside with Daxter on his shoulder. Immediately the ottsel was blown off of his shoulder from the wind. Jak shivered and rubbed his arms. He looked at me "Okay, maybe you have a point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the stadium Garage an hour after we left the Hideout (We stopped for a Yak cow burger first.) there was a shadow behind one of the curtains.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo" Jak said to the woman.

I could see the shadow put its hands on its hips "Well that's great" a woman's voice said "Do you want a medal or what? No? Then get out, I'm on a deadline ok" the lady snapped at us.

I looked at Jak "Yeah she's a keeper." He rubbed his temples furiously "Are you always this difficult?" he asked the woman behind the curtain.

Daxter jumped from the work bench he had made a perch on and onto Jak's shoulder "Let me handle this boys." He slammed his hand down on the armor on Jak's shoulder "Listen Lady! We beat your stupid course, and we can beat any stupid lame racer in this stinkin' City."

I could see the mechanic's shadow pull a pair of goggles off of her face. "That voice…?" she said.

Daxter continued raving "AND… there are only two things that you need to know. One: We don't want to join ya stinkin' race team. Two: you just lost a date with ORANGE LIGHTNING" he hit Jak lightly in the head "We out guys"

"DAXTER! It is you!" the Mechanic had opened the curtain and promptly shut it again. She was a cute girl. She wore a white belly shirt that looked slightly pink tinted. Purple pants and boots, she had green hair and an earring in her left earlobe.

"KEIRA!" both Jak and Daxter shouted at the same time loudly. Obviously they knew this girl. Keira walked to Daxter and patted him on the head "I never thought I would be so happy to see your furry mug." She looked at the man Daxter was settling on "And Jak you look…" she struggled for the words that would describe the blond man "Different"

"It hasn't exactly been a cakewalk if you know what I mean" Jak responded to the cold treatment better than I thought he would. He had clearly liked this girl.

Daxter couldn't keep his mouth shut however "YEAH, the Baron had our boy here pumped full of Dark Eco" Keira gasped at the mention of the dark ooze. Daxter continued "Now he's got 'super moves' or somthin' And a few anger issues too." he whispered the last part

"I've been looking **Forever**__for you guys. And a way to get us home. That rift took us far into the future, about five hundred years. And…"

Jak interrupted "We found your father… but"

"But what?" the green haired girl said

"He's different"

This is when I decided to interject "Keira is the Shadow's daughter?" she looked at me and noticed my natural Auditore looks "I don't believe we've been introduced" she said almost flirtatiously. "Daxter, why didn't you introduce us?"

"_Ciao signora_ it's a pleasure to meet you" I said trying not to match the flirty tone too much as Jak gave me a dirty look. Keira was obviously a sore spot for Jak. Though I couldn't resist kissing Keira's hand to watch Jak's temper flare. I would apologize to him later.

"This is Giovanni Auditore, some extremely badass killer from northern Renaissance Italy, Just call him 'Vanni' everyone else does." Daxter said

Jak pointed at Keira "You need to see your father" he looked around "and we need to see the Baron."

"There must be some way to get at him" I said "We can't use that old support tower again."

Keira sounded optimistic "We could try winning the Class One Racing Championship. The winner of Class one always gets to meet the Baron at his Palace. But you need to qualify first, a class three race is starting pretty soon; you can drive for my team. But we should think of getting out of here, I don't like this city, and some of the people are creepy."

I caught a foul stench. Krew was floating into the Race Garage and I saw the look of scorn he gave me as he came in. I didn't care, he couldn't do anything to me here and he knew it. He was here for Jak

"Jak, my boy. I need that Ruby Key you found. A special 'client' has requested it."

Jak dug around in his backpack/gun holster and pulled out a key with a large ruby embedded in it. I wonder where the name Ruby Key comes from, ha.

"Sorry, boss man must have 'forgot'"

"Yeah, right" the gelatinous man said as he flipped me off and exited the Garage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching a very explosive race and trying to resist Keira flirty attitude (Curse my Italian Charms, I probably got it from my father.), as she and I watched from the Team Hagai private box. Jak and Daxter won the Class Three Race. There had been a few close calls at some of the turns but I knew if I had raced I would be dead. Daxter bragged as Jak slapped the Bronze trophy onto the work bench in the Garage.

"When is this City gonna provide some challenge huh Jak? Vanni?"

Another voice just echoed in the garage, another woman's voice "I watched you race Jak. You were pretty amazing" it was Ashelin, I hadn't seen her since the day at the Pumping Station, but Jak had certainly seen more of the red haired, buxom KG since.

Jak was stunned at how nice she was being to him, as well as flirtatious. And so was Keira, very jealous of Ashelin. Jak attempted speech, something I would have advised against "Oh uh… thanks. Ah Keira" he pointed to the blue haired girl "This is Ashelin" he pointed at the KG "She's just…"

"Everybody knows who she is" Keira snapped.

Jak unfortunately for him continued "And Ashelin, this is Keira she's…"

"A _Friend_ a _Very good_ Friend." She said to the red head. I myself was frustrated at Keira; she spends the entire race flirting with me, and then claims Jak for his own. Uhhh Women, can't live with them, Can't shoot them.

Ashelin decided to elongate the uncomforting, awkward conversation and put a hand on Jak's shoulder "Thanks for helping out with that tanker the other day Jak. You saved a lot of lives" Jak gave me a look that said 'did I mention that I fought off a lot of Metal Heads with Ashelin before.'

The Red headed KG began to walk away when she stopped. "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that Ridiculous Palace, and imagined a better place." Two Krimson Guards wearing full armor walked by "By the way Jak, their hunting you. I'd watch out for Errol, I can't protect you from him."

I poked Ashelin on the shoulder before she walked out "Ashelin?"

She turned around "Yeah?" I looked at her "Do you know a Lieutenant Elena Harraway? About five foot eight, brown hair, green eyes?"

"Elena? Yeah, her and I are friends. Why?"

I looked off in the distance "No reason"

Ashelin continued to walk away. Daxter took great pleasure in watching her behind as she did this.

"Whew!" the Orange Rat said "She's a betty. And she **likes** you Jak, not that I can account for her tastes. I bet you would love to pin some medals on her chest huh Jak?"

Keira looked at Jak with a look of disgust, folded her arms and walked away sharply. Jak held out his hand as if to stop her but alas it was too late. Daxter, oblivious to this, kept talking

"What? What'd I say? What did you say Jak?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into Onin's tent about thirty minutes later. As soon as I walked in I could smell the place. It smelt dirty, murky, dusty, and old. Huge books and old scrolls were placed on shelves laying on the floor. Candles were flaring and vibrant red and purple cushions were spewed across the floor. The air in the tent was very thick and hard to breath in. this was my first time meeting the famous soothsayer so I tried not to look improper by waving my hand around my nose or gasping for air.

In the center of the tent sat Onin. She was blind, I could tell from her white eyes that barely moved. I supposed that the old woman hadn't even registered that we'd entered her home. Onin had pale wrinkly skin and very skinny arms and legs. Her hair was gray and worn out she looked as if she was going to say something, as her mouth opened. But instead she clapped her hands together and created something like blue flames that glittered in the dark tent.

"Onin says that she is very proud of what you have accomplished Jak, and you as well Giovanni" Samos 'The Shadow' Hagai said to me after my gaze had locked on the old soothsayer. I assumed that the flames were the old woman's form of communication.

"What have we done?"

My question was answered by some talking cross breed of a monkey and a bird. Who flew down from the top stoop of the tent and landed on Onin's head. The red feathered bird translated for Onin.

"What you did… what you'll do… it's all the same."

"Will you stop with all the déjà voodoo crap?" Daxter said "It's creepy."

The bird ignored Daxter and introduced himself"Welcome, Assassin, I am Onin's interpreter. I am Pecker."

I held back a laugh "your name is Pecker?" I chuckled holding back the urge to laugh at the slang.

"Yes, my mother, she was very…"

"Vindictive?"

"I was going to say 'cruel' but that works too"

Onin waved her hands around more as Pecker helped us understand what she was saying "Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar."

Pecker waited for the old lady to finish before translating the rest "Even now, Baron Praxis seeks Mar's ancient tomb. But only… ARRRRRRRRKKKKK!" the bird screeched loudly. "The one true Heir of the founder of Haven can open the tomb's seal."

Samos showed a picture of somebody on his phone "We believe that the Kid is the key to this." The image was of the Kid alright. But I didn't see how this eight year old kid was gonna help us open a sealed tomb of one of the most important people in Haven history, much less Kill Baron Praxis.

Pecker continued with Onin's monologue. "The ancient Prophecies state the true Heir must face the Oracle. **HE ALONE** must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood. **HE ALONE **must wield the Precursor Stone thereby unleashing the…" Pecker stopped and slapped Onin in the hat "Geez Louise fossil lady, Stop with the snotty mystic talk already!" he flew in front of her "You Know it hurts my lips."

Both Jak and I were thinking the same thing and spoke simultaneously "So why is this tomb so important" we said almost completely in sync.

Onin began to wave her hands again and Pecker once again transcribed her 'speech'

"The fable Precursor Stone is fabled to sleep within the Tomb, stupid!" he looked smug as he patted himself on the back "**I** added the 'stupid' part." I made a fake laugh at Pecker's joke as he continued "The Precursor stone holds vast amounts of powerful Eco. It can be used for great good or… great EVVVVIIILLLL" he stated 'evil' in a deep monotone "I just love saying that last part!"

I stepped in "So how do we find it?"

Onin answered quickly as Pecker caught up "You must go to the Dig site outside the City walls and find the Lurker totem. A piece of the Seal of Mar is on the pole. You need to find all three pieces of the Seal to open the tomb."

Samos stepped in front of the bird and started talking to us again "That idiot Baron doesn't comprehend the forces he's playing with; he thinks he can use the stone to rule the world."

"Could he?" I asked "Is the Stone that powerful"

"If the Baron gets his hands on that Stone" Samos started "We won't have to fight him…"

Onin finished the sentence for him and Pecker let the information loose.

"There won't be a world left to save!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jak and I split up. He went with Daxter to retrieve the Third of the Seal from the Dig Site, I scoped out the Camp that Rodrigo and Cesare were holed up in. I hoped that Onin and Samos would locate the rest of the Seal and the Tomb of Mar as well soon. If we could get our hands on the Precursor Stone we may be able to finish the Baron once and for all. Maybe I could find a way home.

I looked out at the KG camp. I was on a very tall hill looking out at the training grounds. I put the binoculars up to my eyes and tried to not think of how freezing it was on the hill. I knelt down on the rocks and snow and saw there was a main building where some kind of training must be done, as well as two different barracks. I could see KG in training firing rifles on the range. The guns were making huge amounts of noise as well as big sparks and lights. A nighttime training exercise was truly underway. When I used the adjustable zoom I could see what I was looking for.

Cesare Borgia was standing in the middle of the training field. He was a young man, barely over twenty five and boasted several scars on his long tan face. A large black beard coated the man's chin and cheeks. He wore thick plate armor under a blood red Crimson cloak and there was what appeared to be wolf fur lining the top of this cloak.

He was standing next to his father. The Elder Borgia, Rodrigo, was a sworn enemy of the Assassin's and my family both. He was getting old; his head was almost completely bald, with small patches of white hair on his temples. He was wearing typical Black Templar robes, with a black cloak as well, adorned with furs just like his son. Only the thing that shocked me the most was the object that Rodrigo was holding. A long pole with a cross adorned upon it, made out of gold and encrusted with rubies and other precious gems.

It was the Papal Staff. I couldn't believe Rodrigo would risk bringing that particular staff. The Papal Staff is a Piece of Eden! It held incredible power. It would be extremely hard to defeat Rodrigo if he was holding that Piece.

I started down the hill that I was on. It started to snow again, huge flakes of snow falling slowly and caking the ground. I nearly slipped on icy rocks a few times going down the hill. As I used my zoomer to speed out of the vicinity of the Camp, I decided to tell Samos and Torn to prepare an attack soon before the two Borgia rats decided to move locations. I would need more men; it will be neigh impossible to kill Rodrigo. But I would need the Staff. I was unsure of myself, I was conflicted. Should I use the Papal Staff, to help defeat the Baron? Or try to destroy it, to be rid of the wretched thing, so that no other like Rodrigo could use it for nefarious purposes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a Piece of Eden!" I said to Torn and Samos.

"A what?" Torn said. Samos's face said the same.

I sat down at the war council table to try to explain. "It's an artifact, from…"

"God?" Samos tried

"Maybe" I told him "I think now, they could be Precursor relics."

Torn was obviously sick of my tales "So what does this thing do?"

"Controls people's minds, kills men."

"We have propaganda and guns for those two things"

I laughed at how ignorant the tattooed man was being "Did I mention that Moses used it to part the Red Sea?"

Torn and Samos looked at each other and then back to me. They both chuckled. "You can't honestly expect us to believe that, Giovanni?" Samos asked.

"Yes" I told him "and I expect you to fear the power of the Staff as well."

Samos paced the room and looked over maps; he checked screens and typed on computers. Then he finally said

"Torn, how long would it take to get supplies and mobilize the troops?"

He shrugged his shoulders and responded "Five days" he stated.

The Shadow nodded his head "We attack on the twenty first, at dawn"


	15. The Battle of Quicksilver

I was chosen to lead the attack on the camp. Partly because I needed to kill Rodrigo and Cesare and partly because The Shadow could not be exposed again, he could be killed in the battle that will soon happen.

Three thousand of the Underground's thirteen thousand men and woman (the City's population was in the millions and most of them were poor, so you could expect a large resistance) stood able on the outskirts of the Krimson Guard Camp. We were ready at any moment to receive the order from the Shadow via communicator. The order that would tell me to announce the charge.

I decided that the hill I had previously perched on to check their numbers and positions twelve days ago would undoubtedly help, as it was the prime spot for a few skilled snipers. Jak was one of those snipers. For two reasons, one because I needed to make sure I was covered I case I did not see an enemy ready to kill me. And also because I didn't want Jak going crazy and turning into that 'thing' in the middle of the battle. Sure he would devastate the Krimson Guards, but he might not be able to tell the difference the Guards from the freedom fighters of the Underground.

I walked the line of Underground men. Saying hello to some of them as I did. "Hello Kais, how is your leg feeling?" I asked the tall pale sergeant who was injured a few weeks ago; he had attacked a Krimson Guard convoy with several men of his. He had been shot in the leg and arm. I had been talking to him as of late. He was one of my most trusted men and I enjoyed his loyalty to the cause.

"It's good General. It's healing' up well Sir." The man responded scratching his face and checking his rifle. It felt strange being called General after all the years squiring for my Uncle, who was always being called _Generale_ or Sir. I was always either going out solo, or being commanded but never had I actually commanded a battle. I had to admit that I was nervous, not only did I have to worry about myself but also three thousand other fighters, both men and women. I was particularly worried about the women of the large force we had assembled. Not because I was not confident about their abilities in the field of battle, but because I was worried about watching women being killed by the Krimson Guard. I would have to resist the urge to tell the marksmen to concentrate fire on the KG who kill women. I was strongly against the killing of women, although I could not bear to stand the thought of children being killed. Which made the accidental killing of Jacob Jameson that much worse of a scar on my already scorched conscience.

We were vastly outnumbered though. We numbered little more than three thousand. The KG Camp contained no less than six thousand out of the KG's large number of twenty thousand. Haven City was an enormous place, at least three times the size of Rome. We did however have the advantage. Most of the men in the camp were in training and not likely to be a huge challenge to defeat. Only about one hundred of the Krimson Guards inside the Base were decorated soldiers. And as much as people say that strategy wins wars, battles are determined by numbers just as much. Numbers and strength were important. And what's more, the Underground was fighting for a cause. They wanted to win, for their freedom from the tyrannical rule of the sadistic Baron. What were the KG fighting for? A paycheck. That's what. Sure some of the Krimson Guards had an admiration for the Baron and Errol but mostly people join the Krimson Guard because there's lots of Eco in it. Eco was a precious commodity, with the Baron giving half of it to the Metal Head Leader and another ten percent on himself alone. The reason people got so fired up over the Racing Grand Championship was because the grand prize was one thousand barrels of Eco. The people who sponsor the winners get a percentage of the Eco depending on how many Orbs were put into the Racer they were sponsoring; this whole entire city was run on Eco. And Anarchy was run on the lack of it.

I walked past Francois. Francois was one of our best marksmen. He almost rivaled Jak's skill with the Yellow Eco Blaster. He was a Frenchmen and he understood the French language. This made him easier to talk to. I had learned French far earlier than English. Though I had mastered speaking the English language I still was more comfortable in French and my most comfortable in Italian. "_Francois bonne chance dehors la aujourd'hui _(Francois, good luck out there today)

He nodded and saluted "_Le chance est avec moi pendantque vous mener la charge, le General. _(Luck is with me while you lead the charge, General)" He said. His kind words did make me proud. I clapped him on the back and walked away.

Jak and Daxter were standing right outside of the General's tent. My tent. I shook his hand as we walked inside "Are you ready for this Jak?" I asked as we studied the satellite images of the encampment.

"Hell yeah, Vanni"

"Alright" I pointed at the hilltop "I want you and Francois to lead the snipers up to the hill here in about ten minutes."

I pointed to different sections of the map as I explained the plan with the two. Also in the tent were several other Captains, lieutenants, and Sergeants. "When the Shadow calls he will commence a series of bombardments of key KG buildings inside the city. This should call off about two hundred of the experienced fighters into the city to deal with the attacks. When the Shadow calls a second time we will commence a shelling on the Camp concentrated mostly on their armory. If they cannot get to most of their weapons they won't be fighting a battle, though many of them will still be armed at the time of attack. We only have two heavy artillery guns, with a hundred shells to share between them. The main line with charge then with the few armored zoomers we have left, precisely twenty. I will be on one of those vehicles; the battle will be the perfect opportunity to draw out Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, who I will kill when they exit the main building…"

One of the other high ranking men in the tent decided to interrupt "With all due respect General, why don't we just shell the main building. I mean, we know that the two are in there, right?"

I poured out a glass of water from the jug on the table and drank deeply, draining the large glass. I began to fill another while I answered. "I need to kill these men, and I need to be sure that they are dead. I can't take the chance of shelling the main building and having one or both of them just being wounded and getting out safely while we lose more men fighting. As soon as the two Borgia's are dead, the battle will not go on for long."

"One of the zoomers will drop me off in front of the building and I will face Cesare and his father. The old man has something in his possession that I need from him."

"And what would that be General?" the same Captain asked me in a sarcastic tone

"Never you mind, its on a need to know basis."

"Yeah!" said Daxter from Jak's shoulder "And YOU don't NEED to know!" the orange rat turned to me and whispered "So what is it Vanni?" the Captain gave him a dirty look and a rude hand gesture.

"After the two are dead and I have what I need we will finish this battle" the other men all nodded in agreement "Relay this information to your squads. And tell them that no one is to shoot a surrendering KG. We take prisoners, we don't execute them."

The others walked out of the tent "Stay in Radio contact" I yelled at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first call had been sounded an hour ago and the second was coming in.

"Giovanni, start your attack." The Shadow said to me

"You got it; I'll have some Templar heads for you when I get back."

I jumped into the back of one of the armored zoomers and yelled out to the back of the huge amount of fighters.

"Alright, it's time to stick a grenade in the Baron's ass and pull the pin!"

This exclamation was met with thunderous applause and battle cry. Men began to scream and run ahead of the line of zoomers as the shelling started blowing up the KG armory.

I yelled at the driver "Lets hit it!" he hit the throttle hard and we began racing towards the huge camp. I had changed out of my white sweatshirt and cloak and back into the robes that I hadn't worn for two years. The wool of the Assassin outfit from home felt familiar and comforting in the cold weather. I had been wearing my hidden blade without a bracer for way too long. It felt good to be able to block blows with my forearms again. As well as to be able to wear chest and shoulder armor again. Even though it was from the fifteenth century it was still as dense and strong as ever.

Huge amounts of dirt and snow flew from the ground as shells hit the icy land. Large amounts of ash and smoke were already billowing from the direction of the camp, and we were getting closer and closer. Finally after the longest three minute zoomer ride of my life the gates of the KG encampment were in view. The gate was made of thick metal and iron. A large sign was posted near the doors that read:

'Camp Quicksilver WARNING: No Trespassing, violators will be shot on sight.'

I picked up my radio and pressed the button and bellowed "Gates" into the device. I could hear the shell zoom over and land directly on the large metal gates. Blowing them open and giving us enough room to enter the KG infested area.

When we did enter we noticed that the shelling had hit the KG hard. I could see one of the large craters where one of the huge zoomer sized shells had hit. The area around it was completely torn up. Trees ripped from the ground and disintegrated, as well as body parts strewn all over. Internal organs laid apart from bodies all over. Arms legs, heads, stomachs, and other pieces of anatomy were scattered near where the shell had landed. And whoever it had landed on was completely gone. No chance of any kind of identification.

I jumped out of the zoomer and took cover behind it. Protecting myself from the hail of lead being shot at me. I pulled the hood of my outfit sharply over my long hair and ran out of the sweet cover of the zoomer. Trying to gain some ground I sprinted at top speed, which was considerable, at the nearest other zoomer. It was seventy five yards away easy. When I reached it I went into a long slide and crouched down to avoid getting my head blown off. My radio flared up with a call. I readjusted my earpiece and hit the receive button.

"SI!" I yelled into the ear piece, trying to get the person on the other line to hear me over the huge explosions and scraping of metal from the bullets hitting the armored zoomer.

"How you doin' Vanni" Jak's voice bellowed from the earpiece.

"Good" I said as I ran and took cover behind the latrine building edging closer to the main building where I would find Cesare and Rodrigo. "Right up until I get shot, Jak" the timing turned out to be perfect as a KG Lieutenant turned the corner and pointed a pistol at my head. I was prepared to act when a large bullet entered and exited the lieutenant's neck. Blood gushed from the man's arteries and he fell to the dirt and snow. Painting both red.

I looked around and noticed a pair of my men and one of the Underground's women pinned down behind a zoomer by a sniper on the roof of the building I was taking cover on. They had no chance of moving or taking a shot at the KG. I stepped back and threw a knife into the sniper's chest he fell from the roof and the three Freedom fighters yelled out combinations of 'thank you god!' and 'appreciate it General'.

Jak's voice rang out from the radio. "Hey remember when I saved your ass five seconds ago, yeah, that guy was my fourth kill today man. What are you on?"

I ran across the field shrugging off bullets thanks to my armor. I jumped out of the way of a KG bayonet and rammed my Hidden Blade into his eyepiece. Killing him as I responded to my friend on the hills

"Uhh two, but its not a competition" I said. Jak fired another shot that went through a Krimson Guard's chest "Yeah, but I would win if it was."

"Ha ha" I said as I leapt over a fence and continued on to the main building.

With the cover of Jak I had reached the building. Killing at least six other guards and watching about thirty of my own men get either shot or impaled I found my target. Or one of them.

Cesare Borgia was back against the corner fighting off two of the Underground fighters. Both of my men were equipped with bayonets and tried to kill the Spaniard. But Cesare was too good a fighter with his sword and he quickly cut them down. I ran at lightning speed at Cesare. I leapt off of a log from a nearby tree and swiped at him with my sword. He brought his own up to parry and deflected my blade with skill. I prepared a downwards stroke when he suddenly lunged and attempted a stabbing move. It was to no avail as a I was able to dodge and land a cut unto Cesare's forearm.

"My father was right." The black haired Spanish man said "You are very skilled." He scratched at his beard and picked his teeth. He spun his sword around in his hand.

I wiped sweat from my brow "My reputation precedes me then." I breathed out heavily. "What are you doing in Haven City Cesare? You don't belong here?"

"Me? I don't belong here? In this City?" he chuckled

"I know the stench is similar. But you know that me, you, your old man, De Sable, Kenway. We don't belong here."

"Too true Assassin."

"Well then, give me some answers."

"If you are so confident in your abilities." He said raising his rapier "Come and take your answers"

I lunged and swiped, again parried by the fellow General. I tried to stab him numerous times but was unable to inflict any damage due to the large chest plate that he wore. I went for the limbs. Hoping to slice an artery in the leg of damage the arm so he could not parry my strikes.

Cesare was a far more experienced opponent. He was at least seven years my senior. He had far more muscle then I did. Though not quite to the extent of de Sable. He was just as capable of fighting with a sword as I was. The only advantage that I had in this almost completely equal fight was the Hidden blade. Which I would use to surprise Cesare. Unfortunately he always managed to either grab my arm and throw the blade away. Or slice at my arm with his sword, which did no real damage because of the plated bracer I wore. I stabbed at him and his armor stopped my blade completely

"I will pry that Plate off of your chest if I have to, you swine."

"You will have to kill me first"

"that's the plan"

I launched a fake strike at the man and ducked his imminent parry. His razor sharp blade flew over my head and I used my leg to sweep out his. He fell to the ground. I tried to slice at his throat. But missed by an inch and sliced off an leather strap that connected his Chest plate to his Spaulders (Shoulder armor)

He used his leg to push me off of him and Cesare quickly found his feet. His chest plate dangle off of his right shoulder and he swiped at me as I parried I inflicted another cut onto his other arm while my sword came back. The Borgia man loosened his grip on his Spanish Rapier and a look of pain ran out onto his face. I swiped violently at his sword and the blade flew out of his hand. It landed ten yards away. Too far for him to grab before I cut him down.

"Now Cesare" I said panting and wheezing "Answers" he said nothing.

I was starting to wonder if he had given up when he used his non injured leg to kick a large amount of dirt and snow into my face. I tried to wipe the mud out of my eyes, but the Spaniard had already pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at my head. At this moment I knew it was all over.

BANG

A loud gunshot fired off. I figured I was dead already and decided to close my eyes anyway when I noticed that Cesare was on the ground, groaning loudly. There was a large dent in the center of his chest plate and he had been blown off of his feet from the bullets impact.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and pressed the button on the earpiece. "Thanks Jak, nice shot."

"Sure thing Brother."

I walked over to Cesare he laid there defeated. I sliced the other leather straps off and exposed his undershirt to the world ready to plunge my sword into his chest.

"Now" I commanded "Answers" I pressed the point of my sword right above the raven haired man's heart, drawing small amounts of blood. He spit a large piece of bile out at my foot

"You might as well kill me Assassin. You will get nothing from me."

I looked up at the roof of the main building. Rodrigo was standing there. He held the Papal Staff in his left hand and used his right to make the sign of the cross. It was bullshit. He was about as holy as Torn. The only reason he became Pope was for the power it brought. He wanted to see what I would do. And I wasn't about to disappoint.

"_Requiescat in pace Cesare Borgia_"

I drove my blade deep into the Spaniard's chest. His skin offered little resistance as my sword penetrated his body and hit his heart. Cesare's mouth filled with blood and he began hacking it up loudly. This is when I noticed. The fighting had stopped. Every soldier both KG and Underground had ceased fighting and watched Cesare and I duel. Barley twenty seconds after I plunged my blade into Cesare's wicked heart. His body went limp, his bowels went loose and his fecal matter spilled out onto the already wet ground. I pulled _Aquila_ out of the fresh corpse and leaned down. I closed Cesare's eyes and turned to face his father.

Rodrigo Borgia jumped from the roof of the main building of the camp and floated down. Using the power of the Papal Staff he held to slow his descent and landed softly on the ground across from me.

"Giovanni Auditore." He said "You continue to impress me. First you survive your encounter with Errol."

"Yeah he's a lousy shot" I responded.

"I won't make the same mistake, trust me. After that skirmish you freed the Dark Eco Freak, Killed several Krimson Guard Generals, along with our Underground Informant, and now you have bested Cesare. It won't be so easy with me"

I scoffed "At least he fought without a Piece of Eden. Lay down the Staff and we'll see just how skilled you really are."

He leveled the large cross and slammed it down on the ground. A huge shockwave of yellow energy erupted from the Staff and it knocked me away a good thirty feet. I landed in the mud and promptly grabbed my sword. I ran at the Pope and tried to hit him. He brought up the Papal Staff again and the energy again lifted me into the air. He threw me at the Main building of the camp and I slammed into the wall with ferocity.

He zoomed me back over to him where he put me parallel to his face "Where's the fun in fighting fair." He said smugly. He threw me back into the wall, this time I went through it. A large hole was made where I was slammed into it and I was tossed back into the wall to create a new hole. I was on the ground outside again. Rodrigo slowly walked towards me laughing as he did so. He smacked me with the Papal Staff; I landed another fifty feet away.

There was no way I was going to beat the Spanish man. With that staff he was practically unbeatable. I stupidly got up and picked my sword up from the mud. I got into a ready position. Rodrigo swung the Staff and I tried to parry, the amount of energy that coursed through the Staff should have killed me. A large spark was made and my chest plate was the only thing that protected me from death. The chest plate protected my internal organs. The same could not be said for my forearm, Which now had an enormous gash in the flesh. I hoped that the arm would be salvageable if I actually got out of this alive. But I had to face facts and say that I probably wouldn't.

Then when all hope seemed to be lost, my guardian angel flew out from the hill. Jak had transformed into the nightmarish creature that I hoped I would never have to fight again. He slashed at Rodrigo violently. The old man could do nothing but create a small force field around himself. The shield he conjured was about to brake and it eventually did. The shield shattered and I could see that Jak was besting Rodrigo Borgia, while Borgia held the Papal Staff, a Piece of Eden! Jak had grown enormously powerful.

Rodrigo was about to fall, Jak's strength was just gargantuan and way too much for the old man to deal with. Even whilst holding the Staff. The Staff was draining Rodrigo's energy now. While he was fighting me, Rodrigo required little to no effort. But fighting Jak an opponent with that kind of ferocity and stamina, not to mention the claws, he couldn't handle it. The Staff was rejecting him. All of the people watching including me were awestruck. We waited to see what was going to happen next and desired an end to the conflict as soon as possible. The energy being emitted from both the Staff and from Jak's dark form, were terrifying and jaw dropping at the same time.

Our prayers were finally answered when Jak let out his final attack. He stepped back and he seemed to calm down, well, as calm as he can get whilst transformed. And he brought his hand back, a large amount of dark black purple sparks began to form inside his clawed hand, they shot out violently and people on both sides of the conflict were zapped. I fortunately was not one of them.

Jak let the electric power out at Rodrigo, and by extension, the Papal Staff. The Staff at first seemed to just absorb the energy, so when Jak began to change back, a smile formed on the Pope's face. It was short lived however. Making a huge bang, the Staff flew from Rodrigo's hands and flew at least a hundred feet into the air. Lightning colored similarly to Jak's electricity struck the ground and buildings. The Staff suddenly fell from the air and landed perfectly in the middle of the crowd, with a large _clack_. It still sparked with the dark lightning. The Captain who was in the tent before stepped forward

"So this is what all the fuss is about" he said reaching for the Papal Staff. Rodrigo lunged at him

"NO, DON'T TOUCH IT!" I yelled out as loud as I could. I was too far away to get at him; Jak laid down on the ground, completely wiped out from his fight with the Pope and was unable to do anything.

As soon as the Captain grasped the Golden Staff, it exploded loudly and destructively. It was the largest, yet most well contained explosion I had ever seen. It seemed to explode upwards and not outwards. Both the Captain and Rodrigo had been incinerated in the blast, along with the three thousand Krimson Guards and Resistance fighters standing right near them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jak shook me awake about thirty minutes after the explosion, only about three fourths of the people who went out to fight that day, survived the entire battle. The Underground was rounding up the rest of the KG. and I walked over to the crater; I plucked something from the dirt. It was a finger. The Pope's finger along with his ring. I pulled the ring from the finger and tossed the blown off appendage at Jak who caught it.

He looked at it for a second and tossed it into the distance. He looked at Rodrigo's ring that I was holding. "What is that? A souvenir?"

"Well" I said "that's the last we will ever see of Pope Alexander VI."

I flicked the ring into the air and caught it.


	16. The Tomb, The Frenchman, and The Sage

**Chapter 16: The Tomb, The Frenchman and The Sage**

After the Battle of Camp Quicksilver, the city started to get worse, even worse than before. The Baron started cracking down hard. Like I said before, mass arrests and raids were going on. People were being plucked from the streets. A man walking on the streets in the Slums coming home from a twelve hour day of hard work could see a KG Hellcat zoom up. The next thing he knows he's been thrown inside a Prison Transport and shipped off to the Fortress Prison. When he got to the Prison he would be sentenced by the Haven City Grand Council (the legislative branch of the cities government) for disturbing the peace, which had been bumped up to a five year offence in the last week. The Haven City Council was in charge of the Judicial system in the city, which meant that the same Council that made the laws also judged whether or not they were fair. By extension the Haven City Council took orders directly from the Baron. The Council was a facade, an illusion that made the people think that the dictatorship that the Baron set in place was even part democratic. Every single election was rigged and almost none of these elected officials were actually honest and tried to get the citizens the rights they deserve. If there was a cog in the Council that the Baron and the KG didn't approve of and they were either abducted and thrown into a cell into the deepest section of Prison, never to be heard of again. Or they were in a freak 'accident' and were thrown off of a building instead of into a cell. The City Council helped the Baron enforce his laws, if a certain group of citizens were growing restless, the Council members in the Baron's pocket (Which was most of them) started a campaign that shut the protesters up. If that didn't work, the Baron would ask his right hand man Errol, Errol would send out a command and the protesting crowd would be tear gassed and shot at as fast as possible.

The Hideout was in disarray when I woke up on April Second. People were jumping all around, several Underground members were rushed in with wounds. Some of the Nurses and a few Doctors were family members with some of the fighters, so they were picked up from Haven General and helped treat our soldier. Unfortunately some of these doctors had been found out by Baron Praxis. He had them shot the next day when they entered the hospital. Many of the computers that lined the walls in the computer rooms were always occupied by somebody giving intel to one of our units, or trying to map out Krimson Guard patrols. But there was a good reason for all of this chaos. As Torn quickly explained as I walked into the command room.

"Jak found the Tomb."

I walked out of the room and came back twenty minutes later wearing my hoodie. I strapped the leather sword belt to my waist, the silver clasps clipped as I did so. Although the collapsible sword was concealable I felt better using my own sword. I laced the bracer with the strings onto my hidden blade, securing it and testing the blades edge. I walked out of the door swiftly and Tess quickly followed.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked sternly

"To Mar's Tomb. Duh." Was her response. I blocked her exit from the building. She attempted to move my arm. I pushed her softly back towards the hideout.

"You're not going" I said dutifully

"What are you my father?"

"I'm serious, it's too dangerous."

"For you but not for me?"

"Yes"

"Well, what makes you so special?"

"I've known how to kill since I was seven. What did you do at seven, played with dolls?"

She pondered this and thought about answering my question when she swore at me and walked back into the Hideout fuming.

While I knew that Tess could handle herself in a street fight I also knew that this was entirely different. I barley have the time to watch Jak's back let alone her's.

Which got me thinking, who had my back?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met Jak, Daxter, Kor, and Samos at the entrance of the Tomb at around one in the afternoon. The Kid was with Kor as always. The Kid was the Heir to the Throne of Haven City and was supposed to Pass the Tests of Manhood to reach the Precursor Stone hidden inside the bowels of the Tomb. I had wasted no time getting into my zoomer and flying over to the site. The tomb was hidden under a large statue of Mar himself that was shattered when Jak opened the first door. It's funny, I must have gone by that statue over a hundred times, but never knew. Mar was the founder of Haven City and it's first true King. He lived five hundred years ago. He built the ancient shield wall to keep the Metal-Heads out and he bested the Metal-Head leader in one on one combat. I would have loved to meet Mar. somebody to give me a real challenge. Not that Cesare and Rodrigo hadn't.

Whatever Jak and Daxter used to open the door to the entrance chamber must have been real powerful. The outer wall had been completely disintegrated and the stones making up the wall around it were completely melted. The entrance chamber was colossal. A huge statue resembling a Precursor Oracle that I had seen long ago in a book from the Shadow's library was molded into the corner over the door. The door was made compeatly of Precursor Metal and there was no way to open it without a lot more people, the proper tools, and time, all of which we lacked.

The Precursors were an ancient race that supposedly created the universe, like, all of it! They were the creators of Eco. The lifeblood of all technology in Haven City. Without Eco I might as well be back in the Renesaince. The whole world ran on Eco.

Samos was the first to speak of this marvel in front of us. "Jak" he said "You actually found Mar's Tomb."

"Yeah, now what" he said back to the green man. "We send this poor Kid into this death trap."

Kor stepped up and rested on his walking stick. "Finally the day I have long awaited, to hold the fabled Precursor Stone, in my own hands" I looked at Kor and saw the greed in his eyes. Then I looked at his old frail body, and realized he couldn't be much of a threat.

The small Green haired boy that was Kor's charge stepped forward, he desperately clinged to Jak's leg. Not wanting to let go. Samos pulled the young prince from Jak's calf and leaned down to him

"You must be cautious child. The Tests of Manhood are sure to be fraugt with terror and Mar's heir will have to face them alone." The Shadow sure did have a way to inspire confidence in people.

I had hoped that Daxter would have learned to keep his mouth shut by now, but sadly he had something to say. "It's okay kid. You can DO this. It's just a deep, dark pitch black 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb." He looked away then drapped a thin furry arm around the Kid's shoulders "I wouldn't go in there" he said. I smacked him upside the head hard and pulled him from the Kid.

The Oracles eyes lit up with white light and shocked all of us. We listened as a deep monotone voice filled our ears with the exitment of retrieving the Precursor Stone.

"WELCOME, heir of Mar, Finally the Chosen One stands before me. Step forward and prove yourself worthy to your ancient birthright." The amazing, huge Precursor door opened and revealed a long winding dark tunnel. The small heir of Mar stepped forward and suddenly the Oracle's voice boomed out again "NO, this child is too young to take the tests."

"WHAT!" Kor yelped out "No you can't" but it was too late. The Precursor door was already starting to close again. Samos, looking to the blonde man on my right. "Jak, do something."

Jak ran straight forward at the Tomb entrance as fast as he could. The door seemed to close even faster on his approach. He swooped down at the last second and slid under the door. Daxter meanwhile ran after Jak in a daze

"WAIT JAK, remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part." He reached the door just before it closed and I trailed in after him. Jak's hand peeked out and grabbed Daxter as he screamed. I reached the door just as it closed. Being denied I slammed my fist against the door in anger.

"They're gone." I exclaimed.

"Great tree limbs." The Shadow said. " He's gone to face the tests."

"No" Kor said as he paced the room "He has gone to face his doom."

I pondered weather or not Jak and Daxter would return when I noticed somebody elses voice.

"FREEZE"

Dozens of Krimson Guards were pouring out of the wreaked walls. I noticed Elena Harraway with them. I wanted to confront her, but knew I would probley just be shot trying. But the person leading them was by far more interesting indeed.

The bald head, greatsword, and Templar armor said it all. Robert de Sable was here and ready to fight me.

The huge man screamed something unrecognizable to me in French and charged. He grabbed the broadsword from the scabbard slung across his back and swung it at me in one move. The diagonal strike came down hard and I dodged quickly to avoid being chopped in half. He brought his sword back up and tried to sever my head from my shoulders. I ducked and took a swipe at his legs. My sword hit the leather and plate of his grieves, which were painted red to show his Krimson Guard alligence. The Master Templar screamed loudly with every strike that he threw, desperately trying to kill me. His face flared with anger and sweat poured off of his bald head, he blinked ferousiously to get sweat out of his eyes. As I jumped out of the way of another otherwise fatal blow, I noticed something. Robert had nearly killed me last time, but without Haytham he had no one to cover him. as soon as Robert had thrown his last strike, I took a knife from my bag and threw it at him. it was aimed right at his head. He whipped his shouler around and the sharp throwing knife embedded itself inside his pauldron. It stuck itself there but I didn't think it pierced de Sable's skin, as he showed no sign of pain. He reared his ugly face again and tried to sever my right leg. I did a deft roll away to the left and avoided his sword by inches. He tried another move for my left, I ducked this time and got up and landed a crucial blow to Robert. I swung my sword and used the flat of it to hit the handle of my throwing knife. The knife went through his arm and the Frenchman screamed out in pain. His right arm, his dominant one. Was now useless.

It was very hard to swing his broadsword now. His left hand holding it flailed around trying to hit me. Robert shouted obscenities in French as he failed to kill me. Again he took a swing at my head. I ducked once more, admitably easier than before, and swung my own sword at his wrist. His hand all but came off and both were now dead weight. I slid _Aquila_ in between the slits in his leg greaves and cut one of his hamstrings. His knees buckled and shifted down. His head slumped and his neck bent down. He spat blood at the floor and more blood poured out of his hands. I had broken the bone in his left arm completely and i wasn't surprised when his left hand fell off. Literally fell off. I sheaved my sword tightly and grabbed Robert's. I hit Robert in the head with it's pommel and grabbed the scabbard from his back. I tied his sword scabbard over my shoulder so I could grab it with my right hand if I wanted to. I held Robert's heavy greatsword with two hands. I was only about a head and a half taller than it.

"Where is Haytham Kenway hiding? What is the Baron planning to do with the Precusor Stone?" I asked the disarmed man. He looked into my eyes and said "Fuck you assassin. You will get absolutely nothing from me."

I raised the sword over my head and spoke to de Sable in French.

"_Que la mort recompensera avac la paix de votre ame torturee si desesperement besoin." _(May death reward you with the peace your tortured soul so desperately requires.)

The French man looked up at me and mouthed the words "I hate you."

"_Requiescat in pace_."

I swung the sword down feircly and beheaded the Templar.

I could see Kor, Samos, and even Elena gasp in shock at this action. The Kid hid himself away from the sight of the decapitated Robert by hiding behind Kor's long cloak.

Just then, everone's favorite tyrannical ruler walked in to crash the party. Baron Praxis entered the room with another hundred guards. He was using the same mechanical suit of armor that he used to fight me up at the Palace a few months ago. The Baron looked at Roberts head and yelled out to seize us. My first thought was the Child. If the Baron got his hands on that Kid the movement was screwed. I wasn't about to let the Guards get their hands on the unfortunate prince. I cut through about five of the Guards trying to get to the Kid before they nabbed him. but it was too late, one of the Guards was able to taze me in the neck and I fell to the floor.

I didn't wake until Kor, Samos and I were in a Prison Transport. And the Kid was nowhere to be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was about to see the inside of the Prison for the first time. Being an inmate of course. As we walked down the dark corridor lit up only by a single florescent, we were split up. I could see that Samos and Kor were dragged off towards the solitary confinement wing. I was pulled in the other direction towards the main cell block. "Hey, Asshole" I yelled at the guard escorting me "Solitary's the other way."

"No chance guinea." The KG laughed back at me "Commander Errol has other plans for you." I was led into the cell block. The first thing I noticed was the noise. Prisoners from all over the city were screaming and shouting as loud as they could, hitting the bars and rattling their 'cages'. As I walked down a row of cells I could hear them shouting things at me

"Hey pretty boy, you wanna make a friend"

"Nice hair, goldilocks"

"I got a pack of smokes that says he breaks first"

I was led down the hall and into an interview room of sorts. I was sharply seated down and strapped into the chair. Huge metal clamps folded down onto my wrists and the chair was firmly bolted to the floor. The Krimson Guard's most infamous commander stepped through the door. I lundged at Errol with all my might but was unable to strangle him as I wished.

"My my. Giovanni Auditore, how low you have sunk. Allowing yourself to be captured."

I said nothing in response to this.

"I never did like your friends from Italy, Cesare was a cocky son of a bitch, and Rodrigo was an old fart."

I laughed, "And they were both better fighters than you." Errol hit me in the temple hard. I was dazed for a while but zoomed back into my senses as the Commader paced the room.

"de Sable was an asshole as well. All he did was talk. He wasn't really a good fighter without his friend Haytham. I only put up with him because our Lord Baron said I must. The Templar Order has been forced to resort to weak men born one thousand years ago."

"They were some of the greatest fighters and master planners ever" I said confidently to the red head. "And I still cut them down, Rodrigo and his son three months ago" I chuckled "And Robert an hour ago"

"You do know that you cannot possibly win. We outnumber you, we out gun you. There is no scenario in which you come out on top. I hope you know, Auditore, that I plan to drop that child from the top of the Palace." He kicked the table out of the way and put his face inches from my own.

"I will decapitate Torn just like de Sable, I will rip that Dark Eco freak's heart out, and then I will run to the race garage and rape your friend Keira bloody…"

I pulled myself up enough to head butt Errol in the nose. I heard bones crack and shatter as the cartilage bent. Errol screamed and pulled out his gun. He smacked me with the barrel as hard as he could and hit me in the mouth. I spit blood and one of my teeth out onto the floor. An alarm sounded in the room and two KG ran at me as I saw Elena Harraway pull Errol from the room. I gave her a dirty look as she left. The KG undid the clasps on my wrists and put metal handcuffs on my hands, binding them together. One of the KG hit me in the forehead with the butt of his rifle and they both dragged me out.

By the time we had reached the Cell Block again all of the Prisoners were in the yard. There was a fifteen foot drop into the yard from the platform that we were standing on. The two KG simply tossed me over the leage and into the yard. They hadn't taken the handcuffs off before throwing my down. I had nearly impaled myself on one of the yards many pieces of exercise equiptment. Namely one of the bench presses. I got up slowly and steadily trying to ignore the pain that I felt in my mouth. All of the prisoners that had been exersiseing or playing some kind of game now stared at me.

A huge flat screen in the wall lit up. The Baron's smug face apperared out on the screen.

"Hello my honorable and cherished Prisoners. This is Baron Praxis." The Barons voice boomed "I can understand that some of you are not happy with the living arrangements made for you here."

"NO SHIT" one of the louder inmates yelled out.

The Baron's voice still continued

"But have no fear, if all has gone according to plan. This man" my mug shot appeared on the screen. "has just been thrown into your yard. I am prepared to give a full pardon and one hundred, yes you heard me right, one hundred barrels of Eco. To the man who kills him." he laughed loudly at his own genius.

"Have fun"

Time had appeared to have slowed down at that moment. More than fifty prisoners reared their ugly heads at me. I was handcuffed and almost incapacitated. I had landed on my side hard and blood flowed from my mouth. One of my teeth were missing. Two teeth over from my left front was gone. My neck was extreamly stiff. My muscles ached and I looked at the large gash on my right leg. Praxis was not going to break me. I scratched the large amount of scar tissue on my right cheek. The scar was from when I briefly fought Jak in the same prison I now stood in, six months ago.

I saw one of my fellow prisoners pull a makeshift knife from his clothes, a shiv. He ran at me briskly. I looked up at the balcony and saw Errol. His nose had been twisted and contorted by my headbutt. Next to him was Elena. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail as usual and Errol put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek and she looked at him disgusted, but did nothing to stop him. he turned and smiled at me.

The man running at me was nearing closer. My normal move of using my left hand to incapacitate a blade was no longer applicable. With my hands bounded, when the prisoner thrusted his knife at me, I used the chain of the handcuffs to bring his knife into the wall behind me. the weak knife hit the wall and it bent. I kicked the man in his right knee. The knee bent and it fell to the ground. I put the chain of my handcuffs around the mans head and jerked sharply. The Assassin's Creed says that the innocent are to be spared. I hoped that the man had been sent to the Prison for something horrible, and that he was not falsely charged by the Baron.

Most of the other prisoners were shocked now, unknowing to the fact that I had killed the armed man. I began to hit the handcuffs against the gym equipment trying to snap the chain that bound my hands to each other. When the other men in the Prison finally caught on they charged me. I was able to take down about six or seven before I was overwhelmed. With each I tried to use their attacks to break my handcuffs. Finally after what seemed like the longest five minutes of my life, somebody intervened.

A short man walked in front of me and began to attack the other prisoners. This man did not wear a Prison outfit like the rest of us. A green robe was tied around his body, I couldn't make out his face but saw a long white beard. While he was fighting them off another prisoner had jumped on me. he violently pulled out another shiv and stabbed me. there was nothing I could do. The knife entered my stoumach and barley missed some of my vital organs. I blacked out, my last look was of my savior.

Was it just me or did he have a familiar face?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the next time I was conscious I brought a hand down to my stomach. No wound. No blood. Just another scar. I had more scars on my body than I could count by the time I was seventeen. This was just another to be forgotten about. I coughed violently upon waking up, a comforting hand layed on my shoulder. I looked up and noticed him for the first time.

"Samos?"

It was the Shadow alright. But he seemed different, older. His beard was much longer than before. He had several more wrinkles as well as a huge log hat. The same green skin that I knew was still there as well.

"Now how do you know my name?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because I already meet you, you're the Shadow. You really don't know me?"

"Trust me kid, I never…"

"Forget a face." I finished. "Let me just ask you. Do you know Jak and Daxter?"

"YES, of course." He jumped into the air "How do you know that?"

"Their my best friends" I laughed "I've met your daughter as well"

"Wha… how… when…"

"We obviously have some stories to share"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week came by without incident. In the second week I was stabbed again. I was attacked during the second month about six times. By the time the fourth month rolled on by, I had been stabbed almost fatally seven times. Samos, being the Sage of Green Eco, was always there to heal me. The Baron had intentionally put me into the main cell block. He knew I would only thrive in solitary confinement. Young Samos, or whatever I was supposed to call him now, the Shadow I suppose. Was in solitary with Kor. Old Samos and I still had no idea where the Kid was, even though we both eavesdropped on the Guards 24/7. My first attempt at training, weightlifting in the yard was cut short by being attacked. I was forced to resort to doing push ups in my cell for upper body work. All I could do otherwise were stretches and jumping jacks. Life at the Prison was horrible. All of the cells were dirty and falling apart. Inmates were barley fed. All of the times I had looked at Tess's meatloaf in scorn were finally coming back to me, as I would do anything for a morsel now. The Baron gave Prisoners only enough food to live. Being the Sage of Green Eco, Samos did not need much, and gave his part of his meals to me. Even at his age, Samos was a formidable brawler. Although his arms and legs were skinny, he could channel Green Eco though his body to increase his strength.

After five months of rotting in Prison, The young Samos was brought into the cell block along with Kor. Although weird at first, the two Samoses were quick to make sense of the situation. All I could do was question Kor about the child. What happened after I was knocked out? Who nabbed the Kid? He could offer no answer to this and I searched through my mind for clarity. One day I was laying on the floor in my cell. The door had opened, yet, I paid it no mind. Until of course I heard the voice of who opened it.

"The demolition duo is here to save the day!"

Jak and Daxter were standing outside my cell. I rose and walked over to my best friends. Jak shook my hand and clapped my back.

"Whoa" Daxter exclaimed "You're a sight for sore eyes." For once Daxter was right, I had grown thinner, some of my hard earned muscle had began to fade. My hair was much longer than I usually kept it, by about an inch and a half. I was dirty as all hell , there were no showers in this Prison unless you're a Guard of course. My hair was twisted and grimy. Dirt caked my eyes and I reckoned that I smelled even worse than I looked. Jak threw a large bundle into my arms. I opened the paper wrapping and saw my white jacket and pants, a pair of under wear, some socks and my shoes. As I changed Jak pulled _Aquila_ from his bag along with the belt and scabbard. I clasped it to my waist and breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled the sword out of it's own prison and remarked. "It's been way too long."

We opened the doors to Kor, Young Samos, and Old Samos's cells.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Old Samos yelled out at the blond "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me out of here." Samos took another look at Jak. " Great Yakkow horns. What happened to YOU, Jak."

Daxter jumped back onto Jak's shoulder "Wait a minute… Your you… I mean… the other you… You know what I mean"

At this moment Younger Samos popped out of his cell. "Yes it appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs, I can't belive what a cranky old log i've become."

Daxter looked extreamly shocked "TWO SAMOS THE SAGES. Jak their multiplying."

As Kor walked out of his cell, Old Samos laid down the law. "We need to find the Kid, pronto."

Young Samos however, had different plans. "What are you talking about, Old Growth? The Kid already opened the Tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces."

The other Samos was quick to let out a reply "OH, look who thinks they sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you would know that the proper cours of action would be to FIND THE KID."

"Listen you dried up old leaf." The younger sage said "I run this outfit, and I say we go after the Baron's forces."

"Do we have to separate you two?" Daxter asked.

I walked to Jak "IF you guys are done?" Jak told off the two sages. "Vin is activating the Warp Gate, we gotta move now"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Giovanni, I can't believe your alive."

Those were Torn's first words to me as I entered the Hideout when I returned. Not 'how are you' or 'what happened' but ' I can't believe your alive.' The former KG commander had a pained extpression on his face when I walked in.

"Yes, I'm alive. That's more than what can be said for Robert de Sable."

Torn let out a fake chuckle "You uh… you got de Sable huh… that son of a bitch."

"Yeah, I suppose I should thank you"

"For what exactly, Giovanni?"

"Robert wouldn't have been there if you hadn't ratted us out."

"I… I never!"

I let the blade slide out of my bracer. "Jak already told me Torn." Torn stood from his desk and said to me "I'm sorry"

"Sorry…your sorry. I rotted in that shithole of a Prison for six and a half months and YOUR SORRY"

"The Baron was…"

I felt rage build up inside me "THE BARON HAS THE PRECURSOR STONE NOW, YOU FOOL"

"He was going to kill Ashelin, his own daughter."

"You better hope we can get that Stone back, or I will kill you."

I walked off into the rest of the Hideout. I walked into the shower room and turned on the hot water. I shed my thin layers of clothing, my winter clothes were now useless. It was June and I was going to pull the tunic that I wore back in Italia out of my closet it had no sleeves and was more comfortable for the summer climate. I pulled my pants off and got into the shower, the warm water cascaded down my head and shoulders, washing away six months of grime, dirt, and sweat.

I had to find Haytham Kenway, he took precedence over the Precursor Stone, it would be harder to get to while the Baron had Kenway's help. I was going to ask one of The Shadow's spies to keep an eye out for the Englishman. I was going to find him, and shove a sword through him


	17. The Beggar's Opera

**Chapter 17: The Beggar's Opera**

"WELL, if it isn't the Dark Eco Freak!"

We had walked into Keira's race garage about a month after my escape. It had been seven months since my capture at the Tomb. After I learned that Praxis had made off with the Stone. We were putting every effort into finding it. And if we won the Racing Championship, we would get access to the Palace. This is where we ran into Errol. The only reason I didn't leap onto him and kill him there was the squad of KG that flanked him.

"Where's Keira?" Jak asked the Commander.

"Don't worry; I'm keeping a **close** eye on her." He smirked "You know, you are the talk of the town Jak. Along with your Assassin friend here and your mangy rat. You and this hooded idiot, you give the people hope… how very pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in Prison, but now, it would be so much sweeter to demolish you on the track. I front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now. As they watch their greatest hope… DIE."

Keira and Samos took this moment to walk in "It's good to have you back Daddy."

"Yes" the Green skin man said "It's nice to be free again."

Errol took us off to the side. "Keira LOVES a winner, you know. And some day, she'll be my mechanic."

"You stay away from her." Jak warned him, Errol was already a dead man in his eyes, and mine as well. Jak was just deciding how long he should suffer. All Errol did was laugh as he walked out, leaving the duo, Samos, Keira and I in the large garage.

"You know" Keira said. "Errol is the best racer I've ever seen"

Jak looked at her, disgusted. "He's not what you think."

"And you're one to talk. You're not exactly the best judge of character. Look at you people say that you get angry and… change. And the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a slime ball like Krew."

Jak threw his hands into the air. "I need that fat slobs connections to fight the Baron. Without my… fine you wanna do it your way… I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the entire wall start falling." And with that the blond stormed out, he left the garage and kept walking.

"Jak buddy… where ya goin." Daxter yelled out.

A loud booming voice interrupted our conversation. "ATTENTION ALL DRIVERS. THE CLASS TWO RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN SOON."

"Now what are we gonna do?" the Ottsel asked

"Giovanni your gonna have to drive." Keira exclaimed.

I put my hands on my hips. "What are you kidding me… I can barley drive a normal zoomer."

"I can do it" the orange rat yelled out. We looked at Daxter with exclamation on our faces "Come on, how hard can it be. Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And there's this other thing that makes it go fast. Fast is good. I can do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we loaded Daxter into the zoomer and reached the top boxes reserved for Mechanics and team owners, both of which Keira was. Keira started flirting with me once again.

"So, Giovanni, do you have somebody special in your life?"

I took a deep breath, there were a lot of special people in my life. Back in Italia, I counted my Mother as the most special, my Uncle came next, and I had a huge extended family of Assassins. Paola, Antonio, La Volpe, Teodora, Bartolommeo, and Niccolo Machiavelli, the latter of whom I later found out had become very historically famous.

"What do you mean special?"

"Oh you know, a woman, somebody to share things with, a girlfriend, or a wife."

"No, I haven't had much luck with romance" I said to the green headed girl. I could see what she was trying to do. I could feel her hand running up my leg, inching towards my groin. Keira was a horny teenager and was blind to the fact that Jak obviously had feelings for her.

"Giovanni, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Sixteen" that was a lie. My first time had been at twelve, I was born in a different time. People back then would marry very young, sometimes eleven or twelve. I could reminisce about the past later, I focused on what body parts of mine Keira was touching.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Giovanni?" she said when she finally grabbed my crotch.

"No," I said "I believe in attraction at first sight." I took her hand and pushed it off of my leg. "You need to stop this Keira."

"Stop what?"

"Stop flirting with me"

"I am not flirting with you Giovanni!"

"Your hand was trailing up my leg towards my crotch!"

"Oh come on, I am not flirting, I just want to…"

"Have sex with me?"

"Yeah kinda"

"You obviously don't see the way Jak looks at you."

"Jak… when we were… back before any of this happened… he was different. Less angry, he's not the same person."

"Yes he is."

"You don't know that, you never knew Jak"

"Yes I do, when he sees you, and you put him down"

"Well I don't understand what wrong with him, it's fucking stupid"

I took a huge breath and rubbed my temples. "The best racer you've ever seen spent two years torturing Jak in Prison."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daxter slapped a Class two Silver trophy down onto the trophy case right next to the Bronze one from months ago. Daxter had actually won the Class two race and qualified us for the Grand championship three months from now. The Orange Ottsel stopped to admire himself in the mirror, "Yep now that is a handsome winner."

I laughed at Daxter "I can't believe you actually won."

"You had doubts? Like there ever was any, I backseat drive for Jak all the time." Daxter turned to Tess, who had shown up after I called her, to inform her that Daxter was racing. The relationship between Tess and I had severely dwindled, and was now nonexistent. We were friends now, nothing more.

"Where's the winners big kiss?" Daxter asked the blond woman.

"Maybe later, if you're a good boy." Tess leaned over and rubbed Daxter's head as Jak walked back into the Garage, he walked past Keira and tried to ignore her.

"Yeah, we showed those Class Two losers something huh Jak."

"You drifted a little on some of those turns, but all in all. You did great"

Daxter jumped up onto the workbench and onto Jak's shoulder "No we did great."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Giovanni?"

"What do you want Torn?"

"I… I know it will be hard to make it up to you but…"

"But what?"

"I know where Kenway is."

That was all I needed to hear. As soon as the words had leaved his lips I was out the door, heading towards the Haven City Opera house. The Opera House was one of the oldest buildings in the city that Mar himself didn't build. Shortly after Mar passed, the Opera House was erected to pay tribute to him. he was a fan of Opera and so was Haytham. I had read up on the Englishman, he grew up in London, born to an Assassin father! A man named Reginald Birch converted him to the Templar Order. He traveled to the English colonies to set up a chapter for the Order there. Seeing as Haven City is situated on the East Coast I assumed he was successful.

The Opera House was a large building made out of Marble. Huge tapestries showed the play that was to be shown tonight. The dim lighting of the street flared in the hot summer night and the one percent of Haven City gathered to watch a show in their fancy tuxedos driving their sporting zoomers. _The Beggar's Opera _was to be shown tonight. It was Haytham Kenway's favorite Opera I had read. _The Beggar's Opera _was first premiered in 1728, Haytham was born shortly before this. I had seen this work by John Gay before in the same Opera House. I doubted it will be the same experience tonight. I got out of my zoomer and walked at the entrance pushing my way past the rich crowds. I reached the entranced and threw aside one woman wearing a white mink coat.

"Ticket Sir." The worker said to me. I put two folded hundred orb bills into his coat pocket and kept walking. I opened the doors and looked out. The Theater was immense and I would have no chance at spotting Haytham from the ground. I found a ladder near the base of the large column leading to the upper balconies, I ascended and took up a perch at the top of the Opera House. I switched my eyes to Eagle vision and spotted Kenway. He was in one of the top boxes. He wore a fashionable tuxedo colored black with a red trim. His black hair, similar to my own, was slicked back and tied at the end. I could see the same pistol he shot me with almost a year ago, hanging from his belt, along with his thin English sword. Haytham was an extremely dangerous adversary. He was born an Assassin, he was trained as an Assassin, and he fights like an Assassin. He is easily the toughest enemy I have ever faced. He used to be one of us, he knew all of my tricks, there was no advantage here, and I would just have to be lucky. There were several ropes and cables hanging horizontally across the ceiling, this would be how I reached Kenway. The Opera was starting as I jumped and made a grab for the first rope.

"_If Poverty be a Title to Poetry, I am sure no-body can dispute mine._" The Beggar said

I jumped off of the first rope and grabbed the next

" _But I see it is time for us to withdraw; the Actors are preparing to begin. Play away the Overture._"

I was almost three quarters of the way across when the Overture had ended and the first scene had started.

" _Through all the employments of life Each neighbor abuses his brother; Whore and Rogue they call husband and wife all professions be Rogue one another. The Priest calls the lawyer a cheat, the Lawyer be-knaves the Devine; and the Statesman, because he's so great thinks his trade as honest as mine._"

I had almost reached Haytham's box. I pivoted and swung around. I clinged to the edge of the platform where he sat. The turncoat did not notice me step into his box. I pulled out the chair next to his and sat down next to my enemy. "Giovanni!" he said "I am so pleased you could make the showing. Did they let you out early for good behavior?" he laughed at his own joke as I sat stone-faced.

"Do you not find my humor amusing?"

"I find your lack of apathy amusing"

The Englishman laughed again and smiled "Apathy?"

"The things you do to the people of this city. The torture, the killing, the rape. Do you not feel sadness, remorse, guilt?"

"Apathy is for the cravens and weak minded like yourself. Not that I am calling you craven, far from it"

"Just weak minded"

"A mind that can be nurtured"

"Nurtured like yours when you met Reginald Birch"

"Reginald was a hero"

"A Templar hero."

"All that the Order does, it does for the good of humanity."

I chuckled and scratched my scar. "And with this I agree, but your way of going about this, it's wrong"

"Wrong? Wrong? What is wrong?" he sat up in his seat. "Do you not think of all the people that your friend Jak has slaughtered when he transforms into that abomination?"

"That is not his fault" I stammered out a "The Baron and Errol are to blame for that misfortune, had they not experimented on Jak."

"I do not share Errol's views. I see him as a fool and a disgrace to the Order, not as a comrade. He has made the worst of mistakes. He is overconfident, cocky, I would go so far as to say. I have no respect for him. the one thing he does right is order others to kill. That and whine." Haytham said as he poked fun at his fellow Templar. "But enough of that, let's enjoy the Opera!"

I sat back in my seat and waited for Haytham's attack, but it never came. I merely let myself be absorbed in the show.

"_The Captain keeps too good company ever to grow rich_"

"_Our Polly is a sad slut! Nor heeds what we have taught her_"

"_But money, Wife, is the true fuller's Earth for reputations, there is not a spot or a stain but what it can take out._"

"_hadst thou been hang'd five months ago, I had been happy._"

The play was beginning to ramble on for me, but I could see the excitement on Haytham's face as he predicted every line with perfect accuracy.

I finally realized that Haytham was stalling for time and also watching the Opera with great enthusiasm.

"This is my favorite play you know, Giovanni"

"_O Villain, Villain! Thou hast deceiv'd me!—I could even inform against thee with Pleasure._"

"I think you will be dissatisfied with the ending" I told Kenway.

"_I am bubbled"_

"_I'm bubbled"_

" _O how I am troubled!"_

"_Bamboozled, and Bit!"_

"_My distresses are doubled!"_

"And why do you say that Giovanni"

"Because you're favorite character dies"

"_But could'st thou bear to see me hang'd_"

"You can't kill me, Italian"

"I guess there's only oneway to find that out isn't there, Englishman?"

" _If you can forgive me, Sir, I will make a fair Confession, for to be sure he hath been a most Barbarous villain to me._"

"In response to your previous question, Signor Auditore, the only regret I have is the death of Robert. He was the closest thing I had to a friend in this place"

"_That a true friend can hardly be met; friendship for interest is but a loan._"

Another hour passed before the ending of the Opera

I leapt at Kenway, straight from my chair. I knocked my body into his and we tumbled onto the floor together. He tried to loose his pistol on me but I had knocked it out of his hand when he leveled it. It slid to the corner wall on the other side of the box. I hit Haytham in the face repeatedly, drawing blood. The bones in his face crunched under my fist and his nose bent like Errol's. I tried to unsheathe my hidden blade but Haytham grabbed it by the bracer before I could plunge it into his throat. He countered and hit me in the jaw hard; I hoped that he hadn't knocked out another tooth. As I was stunned by his ferocious punch he made a mad dash for the pistol. But I was on him once again, he kicked me in the chest. I caught his leg and twisted sharply, sweat rolled down my head and face as well as Haytham's leg and blood was strewn on the floor, mostly Kenway's. I slammed him into the wall and punched again, aiming for the chest. He moved out of my way and my fist went through the soft wood. I tried to head butt him but was countered by a punch, I was dazed for a minute but ultimately rose and said

"The Frenchman isn't here to save you this time." I dropkicked Kenway in the gut and he fell to the floor with me. we both went for the pistol on the floor, scrambling over each other for it. I kicked Haytham in the head and he smacked his face on the ground. I snatched the pistol and pointed it at the man. Kenway's face lit up with shock, confident with the fact he was about to die. He started to back up slowly as I approached.

"Don't think I have any intention of begging for my life, Giovanni."

"I know, but I'm sure you want to keep it" I said cocking the flintlock completely "Say a prayer, Haytham." I waited for the final words of the Opera to ring out:

"_But think of this maxim, and put off your sorrow, the wretch of today, may be happy tomorrow_"

I pulled the trigger, the pistol was pointed right at Kenway. The flint struck the powder and ignited the triggering system. The spark flared and the huge thunderous sound of Haytham's death rang throughout the theater. I could hear people scream at the sound of the gunshot. But I also encountered laughing, Haytham's laughter boomed louder than any screams. He was still standing there seemingly unaffected.

"No bullets, Giovanni"

He was right, he had intentionally let me grab the gun. He intentionally made sure the chamber was empty.

"The Guards are coming, my Italian friend."

Haytham was right on the edge of the balcony. His laughter echoed out loudly still. I threw the empty pistol at his head. While he brought his hands up to avoid being hit, I ran at him. I let the cold steel of my blade escape it's bracer prison. I charged the Englishman, and brought my Hidden Blade up into his chest. The steel went through his right lung and in the split second he gasped for air, but to no avail. We both fell from the balcony onto the seats below. I landed on top of Haytham, he cushioned my fall and prevented any further injuries to myself. The same could not be said for him. the guards had reached the balcony we had just fell from and were beginning to point at the pair of us, unsure whether or not to fire a maelstrom of bullets into my back. And also unsure as to whether or not Kenway survived the fall. Surprisingly he did and was coughing up massive amounts of blood at the moment, he was ready to die, for real, and he knew it this time.

"Where did Baron Praxis take the Child?" I yelled into Haytham's ear as the patrons of the Opera House screamed and panicked. "WHERE DID HE TAKE THE PRECURSOR STONE?"

"You can't possibly understand what the Baron has planned, Giovanni. He is the ultimate Templar, with more ambition than Rodrigo, more fury than Cesare and Robert combined, and even more cunning than I. You haven't a chance of winning." He wheezed out through his shattered bones and ruptured lung. He took a long breath and said "You've already lost" he put his left blood stained hand on my right cheek and finished his last words. "You are the last remaining Assassin. It's you, The Dark Eco Abomination, a small orange rat, a wizened old sage, and a foolish sage to be, a tattooed traitor, and a banished heir." He took another deep breath and spoke in Latin "_Ubi vinci necesse est expedit cedere_"

I looked into Haytham's deep blue eyes and watched as the life left them. I took his Hidden blades from his wrists and his sword, I slid it into my belt and closed Haytham's eyes. "_Requiescat in pace_"

I ran out of the building as fast as I could, mingling with the crowd. I pushed the doors open and found my zoomer. All the way back to the Hideout all I could think of were Haytham's last words, the ones in Latin.

_Where defeat is inevitable, it is wisest to yield. _


	18. The Race, The Commander, and The Girl

**Chapter 18: The Race, The Commander, and The Girl**

It had been another month after Haytham's death, my birthday was fast approaching. July 8th. I will be twenty one. And there was only one place to celebrate. The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Needless to say, Krew was not happy to see me in his bar. But somehow, miraculously, Sig had managed to convince the slob to let me in on my birthday. I could guess that he probably just wanted my cake. Tess had passed me a glass of sweet Anisette while Daxter ogled her. I downed it and cut a slice of cake. Only Jak, Daxter, Tess, Sig, Krew, and Myself were in the bar right now. I enjoyed the privacy, and cut Tess a big piece of cake and slid it to her. She graciously grabbed the paper plate and swiped a fingertip of frosting from the piece. Right when she was about to taste it, Krew floated over.

"Hey! Back to work toots!" he growled out loudly. Daxter, irritated at his conversation with the buxom barmaid being interrupted yelled back

"She's working beach ball." He scratched the back of his furry head. "Quit your yappin'"

Krew licked his fingers and snapped back " Watch it" he pointed at one of the stuffed Metal-Heads "Or you'll end up another trophy on these walls!" the tub of lard zoomed over to my blond friend as he sipped on a beer.

"Jak" the fat man took a huge breath "I want you to throw the Championship Race, just let Errol win…"

Jak was stunned at this. "You bet against us?!" shocked at the fact that the mob boss wouldn't bet in his best hired gun's favor.

Krew tried to explain:

"You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything and anything on a glimmer of hope like you Jak. What a better time to make money? Whaddaya say m'boy?"

"I'd say your gonna lose a lot of money. Because I intend to race and I intend to win." Jak confidently said to the immense freak of nature. Krew was absolutely livid

"AGHHHH! You little… You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy if I were you! Everyone's expendable."

Errol walked into the room as Krew floated away. Errol was flanked by Elena, who looked ravishing this afternoon. She wasn't wearing her uniform. She looked amazing in a tight red Krimson Guard tee shirt, accompanied by a pair of tight jeans. The badge and pistol associated with her profession hung on her belt and made her look even more dangerous. Her hair was, as always, tied in a ponytail. But it seemed much more loose, more relaxed. As much as I wanted to admire Lieutenant Harraway, I focused on what Errol was saying

"Are you in a hurry to die, boy?" he said cockily to Jak " Well, we don't have to wait till' the big race! We can do this right now. One-on-one, through the city. Using accelerater rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss one ring, even one, and it's over" he chuckled and smirked "Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it. Once and for all."

"Your on!" Jak said as they walked out the door. Errol called out to Elena "Keep the Italian here, Harraway!"

" Yes Sir!" she responded, I took the bottle of Anisette and poured two glasses. I gave one to the Lieutenant. She shook her head "I'm on duty" I looked at her jeans, tee shirt and purse.

"You don't look like you're on duty Elena"

She took the glass from me and swallowed the entire glass "Shut up and pour me another."

I was glad to oblige. "You know Elena, I never quite got over that kiss in the Fortress."

"Oh come on Auditore, that was almost a year ago"

"Yeah, but it was a day to remember wasn't it" I laughed

She looked away and blushed "You handcuffed me"

"I saw you close your eyes, you enjoyed our kiss just as much as I did!"

"As if!"

"Do you want me to prove it my lady?"

She grew even redder I pulled my chair closer to her. She nodded slowly and smiled. I caressed her cheek and brought her face closer to mine. I brought her lips into my own and kissed her softly, she grabbed the back of my head and leaned in even more. We stayed like this until Sig let out an agonizingly loud cough. Elena and I parted and stared into each other's eyes. In that moment I saw it. She was who I wanted to be with. We were on opposite sides of the law, but somehow, I would find a way to make it work. The KG reached inside her purse and pulled out a card. She wrote something on it and handed it to me. My new romantic conquest stood up and walked out of the bar. I could hear the revving of a Hellcat engine and she was gone. And already I longed for her. I looked at the card she had scribbled on:

It was her address.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have big news for you, Giovanni" Samos said over the phone. I stood outside the bar, cigarette in my mouth and a bottle of beer in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked the younger Samos.

"Jak retrieved the Life Seed from my older self's hut."

"And the significance of this is…?"

"The Seed is extraordinarily powerful. It gave me the gift to talk to the trees, and they told me of something absolutely terrible."

"Tell me."

Samos took a huge breath and let the news fly "The Baron is going to crack open the Precursor Stone."

"What happens if he cracks it?" I asked the Young Sage to be.

"Best case scenario, it only destroys the planet."

"There's something worse?!" I asked flabbergasted

"The energy released by the Stone could potentially destroy all life, Everywhere"

I took this in slowly, I could not allow the Baron to perform such a heinous act, the ultimate Templar act. I am going to stop the Baron, I don't care how many red Krimson Guards, or Metal-Heads I had to go through. Like Kenway had said: I was the last remaining Assassin in the world. And the universe had put this burden on Jak and I.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the big day, the day that Errol and Jak raced in the Class One Grand Championship. This race was extremely important, this was the only way for us to get into the Palace now. The Krimson Guards were quick to cover up the Palace Support Tower Elevator and the speedy ride up that way was no longer available. So we decided to play it fair and actually win the Class One Race. Millions of Citizens would be watching this race today. Five hundred thousand people, rich and poor, were packed into the Mar Memorial Stadium to watch the race of the century. And even more watched from home, waiting for the chance to yell and cheer for their champion if Jak wins, and if Errol wins, they will frown and mope even worse than now, knowing that Jak's glimmer of hope, had been crushed. The roar of the crowd was enormous and enthusiasm rang through the stands as vendors sold their wares to hungry people. Stadium hot dogs and French fries were passed around, and plenty of patrons of the stadium had snuck Beer and other alcoholic beverages into the crowd. Daxter himself was eating a hot dog as Keira showed us what she had coveted and hovered over for so long.

"I'll show you guys what I've been working on, if you promise not to laugh."

"Ohhhh" said Daxter putting the rest of the hot dog into his mouth "I wuve supprives vend I wuve to Waugh." He said trying to chew between words.

Keira pulled back the green curtain and I saw the machine. It was a large zoomer like device. With a spinning blue light and tail in the back. Everything seemed to be made of a mixture of steel and Precursor Metal.

"I've been building a replica of the Rift Rider we crashed three years ago."

Old Samos grinned and stroked his long white beard. "That's my girl!"

"But I'm still missing two pieces" Keira finished

"Figures" Said Samos.

"You came through this?" I asked Jak

"Yeah" he responded "We assumed that you did too. Seeing as you aren't from here."

"I came through a portal, but there was no vehicle for that matter."

Keira continued "I talked to Vin, he says that I need an artifact called the 'Time Map' and an old energy gem that the history books call the 'Heart of Mar'" she plucked a screwdriver from the table and tightened a bolt on the Rift Rider "I've looked in every Precursor book I could find, but the Rift Ring seems to have completely vanished."

Jak was exceedingly impressed "You did all of this? I mean… That's useful" he blushed red. Daxter loved to interject "Will you two stop moping and make up already geez."

"I've seen the Heart of Mar" Jak said to Keira "Krew has it, We'll get those artifacts for you, Keira."

"ATTENTION ALL DRIVERS, THE CLASS ONE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN." The computer's voice rang out.

Jak was prepared, "Here we go, the race of my life."

Keira blushed for a second and looked at me, I nodded my approval and she said to the blonde "Jak… I just want to you to know… you're the best racer I've ever seen." I was glad that Keira had gotten over her affections for me. I was a one woman kind of guy now.

"Hey" Daxter screeched "What about me… I helped get us here." Jak looked at the orange rat "Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"Against that crazy loon Errol? No way. You got the handlebars brother. And you better keep us alive or I will never speak to you again. Obviously!"

"Leave them in the dust Jak" Keira said as the two walked out.

Jak put his hand on my shoulder at the last minute "You ready?"

"Yeah" I said "More than I ever will be"

When this race is over, I was going to kill Errol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GREETINGS RACERS AND RACE FANS!" the Baron yelled out over the large microphone in his hand.

"Racer, today your skill and abilities will be put to the test for our amusement. In this great Stadium built by the founder of my great city. If any of you should win against our grand champion Errol, you will be awarded a month's supply of Eco" a large platform similar to the one that the Baron was standing on floated over, the platform had at least fifty barrels of Eco on it, all stamped with the Baron's insignia.

"As well as a short tour of my Palace to see how the other half live" Praxis finished. That was the real prize the one that would let us kill the Baron once and for all.

"GOOD LUCK, AND DIE BRAVELY!"

The engine's purred, the zoomers revved and boomed, the roar of the crowd grew even louder. Baron Praxis smirked and clapped his hands together.

The light blared red. Jak revved the engine on his racing zoomer.

The light turned to yellow. Errol pulled his mask down to cover his face.

The light went green and twenty racing zoomers sped off and created a huge smoke cloud!

The Race had started, everything was quite literally riding on this. We were going to get the Baron, we were going to get the Precursor Stone back, and I was going to kill Errol here.

It's funny how many good things can come out of one small race huh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Class One Haven City Racing Championship was over, and Jak was victorious! The people loved him they were cheering and applauding, throwing red roses at the so called 'Dark Eco Freak' he was their champion right now and I was heading down to the winner's circle. I met Jak down on the Track with Keira and Samos and Daxter. But unfortunately, darker things loomed now.

"Ah, a brave man of the people." Praxis's ugly voice said whilst we had our backs turned to him "And who is this worthy opponent? In my world, good men are either bought or broken, so which will it be?"

Jak and I turned at the same time

"Surprise" I said with Jak. "Come a little closer" Jak said to the tyrant "We need to talk."

Praxis began to chastise us "You fools, Don't you get it? It's over All of the Heroes died long ago. Along with all of the Assassins" he pointed at me. Don't you see Auditore, you have no chance of winning now."

"Four different men have said that to me Good Baron. And all of them have fallen. I am four for five." I told the tyrannical ruler. He tapped against the metal replacement in his head.

"This City is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war… PEOPLE DIE… KILL BOTH OF THEM"

I could hear Errol behind us, his zoomer purred and sounded out. He revved it up and sped it at us, intending to crash into us. "You're mine Assassin!" he screamed as he zoomer towards us. Jak rolled out of the way and missed Errol. I jumped up and tackled Errol. His racing zoomer crashed into the Championship Eco, and exploded. It sent metal and Dark Eco everywhere. While Jak fought off the Krimson Guards, I set my mind to killing Errol. He pulled a collapsible sword not unlike mine, from his racing jacket.

"Ready to die?" I asked him

"Not likely"

Errol did not take long to defeat. He was no where near the skill level as my other opponents. I was on the fake defensive most of the time, biding until he let out a fatal opening. He stabbed, parried, thrust, and slashed at me, to no avail. He could not beat me in a fair sword fight. I nicked at him, he was a fool. I would inflict small cuts in him to make him angry. His anger would be his own defeat. I had him back me up against the wall, and he thrust at me again. I ducked under his blade, and the Precursor Metal went right through the concreate, and stuck there. I swooped up and swipped down. Using my own sword I chopped off his right arm. I had cut right below the elbow, Errol was horrified at the sight of the stump. The dead limp hit the ground as Errol screamed and shouted. Everyone in the Stadium was yelling and scrambling, much like the scene at the Opera House, on a much grander scale. Errol looked at his severed arm and began to run. He used his Krimson Guards as cover while I threw knives in his direction, trying to hit the one armed man as he wobbled away. He ran out of the Stadium while I pursued him furiously, he wasn't getting away this time! He got outside and ran for his zoomer. Jak leveled his yellow Eco blaster and shot the vehical. He hit the gas tank directly and the one-seater exploded violently. Errol looked back at me with a sign of fear and ran for the closest alleyway. Two Krimson Guards came up behind me and grabbed my arms. I was restrained, but not for long. I elbowed one of them in the head. He flew back and readjusted his helmet. Errol had gotten into the Alley now. I plucked a grenade from the Krimson Guard's body armor, I felt the cold metal of the Red Eco explosive and pulled the pin. I threw it at the Alleyway. It bounced off of the wall and a split second later, exploded! I could hear a scream and then silence. I killed the Krimson Guard with my hidden blade, shoveing the dangerous steel into his throat, and ran for the Alley. Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me away

"I HAVE to be sure, Jak"

"We need to get out of here." He screamed over all of the people and gunshots.

I looked back at the burning alleyway "_Requiescat in pace, Bastardo_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't have trusted you!"

We were in the Palace, Jak had luckily grabbed the Purple Security Pass from the Stadium attendant after his Class One win. And He, Daxter, and I were exploring the housing of the 1 percent when we stumbled into the Throne Room. Baron Praxis's Throne was huge. It was a large steel chair, adorned with gems and Eco Crystals. The cusions that kept the good Baron comfortable were made of thick red velvet and rich colors lined the rest of the majestic seat.

"Back where we started huh?" Jak said to the angry red head.

Ashelin had ambushed us as we walked into the huge chamber. She pointed her pistol at us and began making accusations:

"Don't play with me! All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the Metal-Heads. And you…!" she pointed at me "You've been trying to kill my father for close to three years now! Who's side are you guys on?!"

"Ashelin" I started "Your father is about to commit a horrible act…"

Ashelin was not convinced "My father has the power to destroy the Metal-Head army once and for all!"

"Trust me Ashelin, I have some experience with bad fathers, Praxis isn't the hero you think he is." I told her "And if he cracks open the Stone… He'll kill us all… you, me, everybody in the City!"

"Yeah" said Daxter " Even I can figure this one out."

Ashelin pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker. She cocked her pistol "Don't move!"

"Vin! Come in!"

Vin's nasally voice came in over the device "WHAT? What?" he was clearly irritated "I've got my hands full here you know!"

"You know all about the Precursor Stone myth right?" the Red head asked.

"Sure, I did my Econecic Energy Doctorate on Precurian Theoretical Physics. Why?"

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to be… say… violently cracked open?"

"OH God… As if I didn't have enough to keep me up at night, one more thing to dread! Thank you very much!" I could hear several beeps and computer noises coming from Vin's end. "IF somebody actually had the Stone, and the means to destroy it,according to my calculations, a runaway Eco surge would…theoreticly destroy… EVERYTHING!"

Ashelin let out a large gasp "Everything?" she repeated

"Yep, every last single thing… Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up. Bye"

Jak stepped forward slowly and grabbed the gun from Ashelin's hands. "You have to trust us."

"We need to stop him." I said to her.

"I'll try to find out more." She exclaimed turning away from us. "But Krew is meeting my father at a secret weapons site tomorrow, about two miles outside of the city, near the Dig Site." She tossed me a small device, colored black, another security pass.

"That's my top level Security Pass, It'll get you into the Weapon's factory, but it won't get you out" she walked out of the door and added "We never had this conversation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed the large building, finding hand and foot holds in the steel and stone mixture. Elena's building was a wonderful piece of architecture. Just like her, a beautiful specimen indeed. I reached the top floor easily enough and climbed out onto her balcony. I stood there for a while, the glass doors peeking my interest. Elena was standing inside. I opened the doors slowly and breathed in the air. She had been burning scented candles, it smelled like strawberries in the apartment. Elena's housing was enormous; she was evidently paid very well as a lieutenant. She had ornate carvings fixed in on the walls, and a marble statue of a lion sat in the corner of the room. A large king sized bed sat against the wall, the sheets were bright yet rich purple. About ten pillows adorned the head of the bed.  
But I was far more interested in the person who occupied the room, then the room itself. Elena stood there beside the bed, so elegant and proud. She wore a nightgown, colored black, which left room for the imagination in just the right places. She turned and faced me, her lips painted red by the gloss and her breasts bulged at the confines of the nightgown. The skirt stopped mid-thigh, and her elegant legs looked enticing as she sauntered over towards me. Her hair, for the first time was let loose from the confines of her ponytail, and the brown color looked like sweet chocolate. She walked over to me and planted a firm yet soft kiss onto my lips, unzipping my jacket as she did so, the hot summer night was making me sweat, and seeing her now, undressing me, made it even warmer. She pulled off my shirt and threw it across the room. It hit the lion statue and hung there. Elena continued to plant soft, wonderful kisses on my chest and stomach as she trailed down my body. She unzipped my pants and let the button go loose as well. I kicked the cargo pants off and brought her up to my face again. I pushed my lips into hers and streghtened our bond. I nipped at her neck and put my hands on the straps of her nightgown and pulled them down from her shoulders. Elena slipped her arms through the loops and stepped out of the dress. She wore nothing underneath the silk fabric. Her large breasts bobbed up and down as she walked backwards towards the bed. She fell back onto the mattress and crawled up to the top of the bed. I ripped my underpants from my body and my extension was shown to her, I felt harder than I had ever been before, and she could see that as I climbed into the bed with her. I pressed my lips into hers again and continued down sucking at her neck like a vampire. I started floating towards her breasts and suckled on her nipple. It grew harder and harder as I did so. She spread her legs and I reached a finger down to her womanhood. She gasped out in pleasure and said my name softly. I stuck a finger inside her and continued to kiss her as I did so.

"Fuck" she breathed out, the first words of our rendezvous, how appropriate. She had me roll over and she reached down to my erect member and grabbed me fiercely. Her soft hands massageing me as I groaned out and resisted the urge to jump right into the love making. I lost my mind when she finally took me in her mouth. It took all of my restraint to not finish inside the dark cavern of her mouth. I rolled us over again and finally took her. My member entered her, she moaned out in ecstasy and began to groan like me as I quickened my pace. The pleasure and emotion I was feeling at this moment were rivaled by none other and I was at a peace of sorts. I no longer had to worry about the Baron, or the Metal-Head Leader, or the Precursor Stone. All that was on my mind was Elena, the beautiful woman I was entwined with. We had won the Class One Championship, I had killed Errol, and tomorrow I was going to end Krew once and for all too. I was having the best night of my life with the sexy lieutenant and I could not imagaine it ending any differently than this. Once I had finished inside of her we lay there, transfixed with one another:

"I love you" she said to me.

"I know" I responded, kissing her on the forhead again. "And I love you as well."

After another hour of amazing lovemaking, Elena fell asleep in my arms.

The perfect end to a perfect day.


	19. The Lardball and The Wastelander

**Chapter 19: The Lardball and The Wastelander**

I woke up at around six in the morning, Elena had woken me. Her phone was ringing loudly.

"Hello" she said into the device. She stood in by the bed completely naked, her form being basked in rays of golden sun. "Yes Sir, I'll be there immediately" she answered into the phone.

I laid back in the bed and watched her bend over while grabbing her disgarded uniform from the floor. It was a wonderful sight to behold. She walked back to me and sat on my lap. "I have to go" she told me. "Stay as long as you like" she ground her behind into me. "But go out the window. Ok?"

I nodded and said "Where are you going?"

"There was a security breach at the Palace, I'm going there to oversee the installation of some new Guards." She told me "You didn't have anything to do with the break in, did you?"

"Why of course not, my sweet." I stood and kissed her, standing completely nude while she slipped her uniform on and I got into my own clothes. I tapped her behind softly as I walked over to the balcony and opened the glass doors.

"I'll be back tonight _Cara mia_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Giovanni!" Jak said as I walked into the Hideout Kitchen "You didn't come back last night, where were you?"

"I had some things to take care of" I told the blonde. "You hungry?"

Daxter leapt up to the counter "Hell yeah" Daxter loved my cooking. Ever since I had started living at the Underground I cooked most of my own meals. I had a flair for cooking, after all, one of my first jobs/chores in the villa at Monteriggioni was to help carry things to the kitchens in the basement. Our chef Marco, always loved to teach me recipes from his extensive knowledge. I pulled garlic from the refridgerator and began to dice it. My skill with a blade was not just on the battlefield. I coarsely sliced red and green peppers and laid them out to the side. I brought basil and parsley out as well and heated butter in a pan, I fried up six eggs and added onion and the garlic, the basil and parsley as well. I put a slice of bread in each of the three pans. Very thinly sliced bread, and wrapped the egg around and inside the Italian sourdough. I put two of the plates in front of Jak and Daxter, and left one for myself. I bit into it hungrily, the lovemaking between Elena and Myself had taken much energy from me. She was fierce in bed.

"So, what's the agenda for today boys?" Daxter asked.

I bit into my egg. "Kill Krew and the Baron. Get Precursor Stone and squash the Metal-Head leader."

"Easier said than done, Vanni" Jak chided me as he poured Yakcow milk into a glass and downing it.

"Doesn't mean it can't be done."

We finished the remains of our Tuscan breakfast and hurried outside. We piled into my zoomer and took off. There was a transport waiting for us at the Port. It would take us just outside the Weapon's factory. We got inside and sat down. I had been waiting for this for a while. I would finally kill Praxis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We cut our way through the factory. I slashed with my sword and fought with my Hidden blade. All of the guards in the factory fell to the combined might of Jak and I. we reached Krew in fifteen minutes easy. Praxis unfortunately hadn't arrived yet. We found Krew floating outside of the Depot, on a platform admiring his new toy.

"When I first met you two, I knew you were special." The fat man said to us as we approached. " And I commend you both for actually making it this far."

"Aww" I said "I'm getting real emotional."

"I love weapons" the tub of lard said "I love how they look, how they feel" he zoomed at us. "Even how they smell" Daxter gulped when Krew said this.

Jak was not amused "I think you need serious help."

" A long time ago, before any of us were even born, Except you Giovanni, the founder of Haven City, Mar, built a huge impossibly powerful weapon that was to be used to blow a huge hole in the Metal-Head Nest. The poor fool died before he could use it however, ahhh well!" he floated over to look at his Factory. "That was my favorite gun, but time goes on, and I have a new favorite now. THIS" he pointed at the large sphere that occupied most of the platform "I call it the Piercer Bomb, three guesses why it's called that?" he looked at our blank unmoving expressions. "No?" he asked again, again nothing. "This bomb is just powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy within!"

"Yeah," I said "And kill all of us."

"Ahhh well, progress for progresses sake ey Giovanni?" he chuckled to himself. "As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of Eco that's going to the Metal-Heads. We put it in with the Eco and then boom! A surprise dessert ey!?" The slob laughed maniacly to himself. "Now you take this Gun upgrade" he threw a small metal case at Jak, who caught it "And forget what you saw here ey?"

"Not this time, Krew" My blonde friend said to the crime boss "I'm done being your hired gun"

Krew looked at us in scorn as I pulled out my sword and Jak added the upgrade to his Morph-Gun.

"It's war then, isn't it?"

The fat man pressed a button on his huge floating chair and two large guns flew out of the armrests, he pulled the slide back on both. I rolled out of the way with Jak as a hail of bullets flailed at us at impressive speeds. Krew tried to move around his massive Piercer bomb to get a better shot at us. But to no avail, we were too fast for him, even with his hover chair. I threw countless knives at him, but a green shield came up to block everything I launched at him, I was starting to wish I kept the gun he had given me, but took it back when Jak attempted to fire at Krew, but the Shield absorbed that as well, bouncing the bullets from Jak's gun back at us. Krew laughed at our attempts to kill him. I realized I should have killed Krew far longer ago. He kept pulling different weapons from his chair. Grenades, missiles, gas, more weapons than I could count

"You should have joined us Jak!" The lardball said to my friend. "I would have paid you very handsomely. You should have joined the Order of the Knights Templar." I couldn't believe it. Krew? A Templar as well. He was the Templar I never would have guessed about. I couldn't believe that he would actually give jobs to an Assassin as well. He seemed even angrier when attacking me. his bullets seemed to fly faster, his grenades making bigger explosions. He obviously hated the Assassins even more than his former comrades did. Krew let out his most powerful attack yet. A green laser shot into the platform and the energy formed small, Krews? The tiny projections of the fat man floated dangerously towards me. I swiped at it with my sword, and recived a painful electric shock while Krew laughed and shot more grenades and missiles at me. I threw knives and loose objects at the holograms and that seemed to destroy them, there were always more. Finally I had had enough and apparently so had Jak, he fired his gun directly at the battery at the back of Krew's hover chair. The only place where there was no shield. The chair turned over and leaned, the fat man started to steer himself towards the platform as he crashed.

"Is it to late to give my notice" Jak said to the crime boss as he laid there beaten. As Daxter followed

"Yeah We quit." Jak bent down and pulled the Heart of Mar gem from Krew.

"You fools." He told us off "I have sold you all out, this City is dead!" he pressed a button on his chair and the Piercer bomb activated with a loud beep. "Now we all die."

Daxter looked as if he had wet himself "I think we ought to be just about anywhere else right now."

Luckly our savior had arrived, in a red Hellcat cruiser no less. Ashelin had come to save our skins. She pulled up next to the 'soon to be rubble' platform and yelled at us to get in, Jak got into the passenger seat and I jumped into the gunner's spot in the back of the vehicle. We took off and zoomed away as fast as the Hellcat could go. When we were a clear distance away from the Factory I pressed Krew's contact name on my phone to call him

"You're about to die Krew" I said sternly to the former crime lord. "Any last words"

I heard him take a deep breath "Ohhhhh well!" he said. The Peircer Bomb exploded in a firey blaze of orange light. The Blast was almost as devastating as the explosion at Camp Quicksliver, and I was emmesly glad that the Precursor Stone wasn't loaded into the bomb. The entire weapon's factory was completely gone the next time I looked at it. Turned into dust, and black smoke billowed from the mountain it was situated on.

"_Requiescat in pace"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashelin dropped us off at the Port near the Hip Hog. "You guys find my father" she told us "I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it's come to this."

Then she was gone we decided to scope out the Hip Hog to see what Krew left behind and hopefully find the Time Map as well. We walked into the Saloon and found Tess hovering over the Whack a Metal-Head game machine.

"I don't know what Krew put in this thing" she said "But he defiantly looked nervous while he hid it"

"You think it could be the Time Map?" I asked Jak

"Only one way to find out" he said picking up one of the mallets.

"Hold up Jak" Daxter said and turned to Tess "Whatever it was Krew won't be needing it any more, he's not… altogether these days if you know what I mean." He plucked one of the mallets from the table "Step aside, Vanni, let the game player do his stuff?"

Tess rested her elbows on the game and growled at Daxter "You're such an animal"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Time Map popped out of the game when Daxter scored the final point. He caught it and raised it high above his head. "Ah, the Time Map." He said rubbing the device and looked at Tess. "You know Sugar Plum, if there were any real Metal-Heads here…" right along with Daxter's perfect timeing two large Metal-Heads entered the room, their mouths drooling at the sight of Daxter. Jak, Tess, and I backed up in shock, Metal-Heads weren't supposed to be able to get past the shield wall. But Daxter failed to notice this and continued his monolauge. "… I would bonk em' just like in the game"

"Daxter?" Tess squeeked out

Daxter as per usual did not listen "They'd be all 'Please don't hurt us' and I'd be all 'too late Metal Monkeys. You die screaming' ha ha. You know what I mean"

"Dax?"

"VANNI" he exclaimed finally seeing the Metal-Heads. "I think these trophies are still walkin'!"

I threw a throwing knife into one of the creatures and Jak shot the other point blank. The pair of them fell to the ground and died.

"Ma… Ma… Metal-Heads? Metal-Heads inside the City?" he stammered out "Where's Sig when you need him?"

"Sig?" Tess remembered "Oh my God, Krew sent Sig on one last mission. To use Mar's Ruby Key to open some doors in the Underport."

"We need to get down there Jak!" I said to my best friend

"Of course, come on Dax"

Tess picked up the device that Daxter dropped "I can take this to Keira."

"Be carefull Angel Cheeks," Daxter said to Tess giving her a small bow, "And you're hero will return shortly."

Daxter joined us in my zoomer. Halfway to the Underport Vin called me on the phone

"THE SHEILD WALL IS DOWN!" he screamed into the communicator "I repeat, the shield wall is down! It was Kor, he did it, I knew that Metal-Heads would be the end of me. oh my God, they're at the door Too many of them, AAAAGGGHHHHHH"

I closed my phone's call screen and sighed "_Requiescat in pace_" I said for Vin as I turned into the Alley that held the Underport's entrance.

We got inside the elevator and rode it down several stories underground. The Underport was even older than Haven City itself and garnered some of its most ancient secrets. The walls were made of hardened sand and there were Precursor carvings everywhere. We continued on deeper and deeper into the Underport until we reached Sig. he was backed up against the wall fighting a Metal-Head. After a while he finally hit the creature with the butt of his rifle and shot the Metal-Head with his gun.

"Hey there tough guy!" Jak said to our friend who promply tried to shoot Jak from being startled. Jak ducked with his inhuman speed and looked back at Sig who yelled at us

"GET YOU'RE SKINNY ASS OVER HERE AND START SHOOTIN'"

We ran over to him quickly to back him up. "Vanni" he said handing me a Yellow Eco Blaster slung across his back "Take my back up" I reached for the rifle and asked "What happened"

"Man I was set up" the large dark skinned wastelander said " Krew sent me down here to open up some doors with the Ruby Key Jak found, and when I did, Metal-Heads started streaming in from some passage outside the City walls. Like they were waiting for me." he looked off into the distance "There's one!" he cried as he shot a Metal-Head climbing and hanging off of a balcony. It fell and it's metal plating shattered on the hard ground.

"Krew's dead" Jak told Sig

"Good, He's lucky, because he would not want me to find him alive."

Daxter pondered over this strange turn of events " The Metal-Head Leader must have promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this."

"We're getting out of here" I yelled over the sound of hungry Metal-Heads trying to familiarize myself with Sig's gun.

We ran at the door we had come in through. There was only one way out of the Underport, and that was the elevator that we had all come through. I ran faster than Sig, whose heavy armor kept him behind Jak and I, Jak was empowered with his dark eco abilities and ran way faster than even me. we were nearing the third antechamber when we heard a huge crack in the walls. A huge Metal-Head was erupting from the wall and trailing after the four of us. "Shootin' THIS THING ain't gonna do nothin' but make him mad, RUN!" Sig yelled. And we did run. We ran longer than I cared to mention when I finally thought that we had lost the huge centipede looking creature, it was on us again. "This bad boy again" Sig cried when it cut us off at a corner. We finally lost it once and for all running over a huge pit. The rope bridge rocked and tumbled while we ran across it. But the Metal-Head bigger than a house, could not reach us. We kept running anyway

"Let's go" Jak yelled "We're almost at the Elevator." He stopped and caught his breath. As did Sig and I "Looks like we finally lost em' Chili Peppers! Piece of cake huh?!" he stopped to admire what we just did. "Now you boys are real Wastelanders! I say it's time to take the fight to the Metal-Head Leader, What a trophy he'd make huh. We find a way to juice up Mar's gun and then BOOM BABY! We storm the Nest Guns blazing! Hell we'll all take em' on together you two bad boys and me, side by side by side nothing will stop us cause' we're…" Sig's motivational speech was cut short however, when the gigantic creature who had been chasing us burst through the ceiling, it flied down at Sig with it's mouth wide open and broke the stone bridge that he was standing on. We watched as our friend screamed as he was dragged down into the dark abyss. And I swallowed sadness as we cried out for him. Sig was the person who had taught me the guns of this time period. Sig was a friend who understood the killing and the need to destroy the Baron and Errol. Sig was a very good friend. He was a good guy and an even better fighter, he could have certainly given me a run for my money and now he was gone. This was the second friend that I said 'rest in peace' for today, after Vin had fallen to the Metal-Heads at the Power Station. I was still sad about that as well. And I hoped that this would be the last time And I could not believe that Sig could go out like that… he deserved more than that. I looked on as Daxter elbowed Jak

"So…Ahhh… What's Plan B" he said to my blonde friend as I walked away from the ugly Underport and imagined the events of the past five minutes ending differently. We walked out of the elevator and got into my zoomer, we made our way to the Mar Memorial Stadium to find Keira

"_Requiescat in pace_ Sig"


	20. The End of the Beginning Part 1

**Chapter 20: The End of the Beginning Part 1**

"The Rift Rider is finished" Keira told us when we got to the Stadium. "But if my father is right, then the Rift Ring is somewhere in the Metal-Head Nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it"

"Don't worry Keira" Jak told her "I've got that taken care of. Brutter?"

"LOOK" Brutter screamed, Brutter was a lurker. The Lurkers were ape like creatures that used to be the scourge of the planet, and were the dominant conquerors of the human race. But all of that changed once humans started building real technology, the Lurkers stayed technologically behind and then the Metal-Heads arrived on the planet. The Metal-Heads were much more vicious and crueler than the Lurkers and while they had been mostly left alone up to this time, the humans started enslaving the Lurkers and used them for manual labor. Plenty of Lurkers, including Brutter, had been freed in the last couple of months. Brutter now owned the fish shop/Market in the Bazaar which I frequented when I desired some Baccala or Calimari to make a good Italian fish dish. Brutter continued to point at the sky "Brutter knew friends would need help if Metal-Headers attack!" a large floating balloon was flying our way. It had five large balloons from which a thick, long, wooden platform was dangling. At the back of the platform was a large propeller which pushed the air raft forward.

"Brutter" Daxter said "You're the man!"

"Lurker balloons is finest lifters in world, but they is easy target!" The red furred ape said. And he was right, the Lurker Balloons, once aloft, were almost better at lifting cargo than Cargo Zoomers and did not burn up any Eco while they did it. The Baron would often use Lurker Balloons to deliver shipments of Eco to both the Metal-Heads and also the companies and industry in the city. When I say 'use' I mean stole. The Baron and Errol had little to no respect for the Lurker race, as did most of the population. The Balloon landed softly on the ground and the hot air in the Balloons up top decreased to a level that would keep the balloons air borne, but not deflate them. We helped Keira and Brutter lift and bring the Rift Rider onto the wood. Between us all, Jak and Brutter were much stronger than me physically. The gorilla like Lurker could lift five times his own weight. And I was sure that he weighed at least three hundred pounds. Jak, because of the powers given to him by the Dark Eco Praxis pumped into him, could lift in exess of five hundred pounds. So Brutter and Jak did most of the lifting. I could lift at least my own weight, and another half of that, and I weighed one hundred and eighty pounds. So I could pick up maybe two hundred twenty five pounds, but couldn't hold it very long.

"Alright Brutter, we'll keep the Balloon safe while you take off for the Nest." I said to the Lurker.

"Once again, being friends with you sucks!" Daxter pouted.

Brutter tied a rope down on the Rider "You keep Stadium safe while we prep for lift away." He looked off into the distance towards the stairs. "Ohh no here they come, METAL-HEADERS!" he was right. Dozens of Metal-Heads were swarming from the entrances to the Plaza. These creatures were of all shapes and sizes. Huge crab like Metal-Heads, normal grunts, small incsect like ones. Some held dark eco weapons too.

Jak and I charged at the Metal-Heads. I slashed with my sword and ripped Metal-Heads to pieces with my hidden blade. Brutter and Keira were tossing pieces of metal and equipment into the Lurker Balloon furiously and we all tried to speed up what we were doing, trying to get out of here as fast as possible. After all of the Rift Rider was loaded onto the Lifter Brutter started it up and the Balloons began to rise.

"UP UP AND AWAY" Brutter screamed as the lifter rose slowly, the Balloon started to fly over the buildings. Daxter climbed up Jak's body and rested on his shoulder. "It must be nice floating away while WE DIE DOWN HERE!"

Keira remained optimistic however "We'll meet you guys at the Nest, See you soon" She drifted away "Vanni!" I turned to look at her "You better take good care of him" she yelled at me.

"Yeah Vanni, Take good care of Jak!"

I smacked Daxter upside the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were going to take out the Metal-Head Leader today, but it was easier said than done. I wanted to go after the Baron, but the timing was completely wrong. Jak, Daxter, and I were heading to the transport to the outskirts of the Nest, near Mar's gun. The outskirts were about ten miles outside of the city and were extreamly dangerous. The gun that Mar built shortly before he died, was a monstrocity. It was easily climbable, that's how big it really was. The Nest was a biological fortress, made completely of biomass, a biochemist that worked for the Underground to study the Baron's biological weapons, told me of the Nest once. It wasn't made of normal materials but living, breathing, matter. That was why we needed Mar's Gun. It was made to destroy biomass, if we tried to use any other weapon, the hole formed would easily repair itself before we got a chance to climb off of the gun and get inside. We were en route to the transport when I recived a call on my phone.

"Giovanni… Kor… Construction Site." The voice faded away. It was Vin's voice, the man who I previously thought dead. As soon as I hung up the phone I swung my zoomer into a sharp u-turn. Daxter screamed as I flew back towards the Industrial Section, where the Construction Site was, the only construction site in the city right now. I parked the zoomer in the middle of the road and leapt out. Jak ran after me and grabbed me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I took a deep breath "Kor is in that Site, the same Kor that let the Metal-Heads into the city."

We ran through the doors and onto a wooden ramp that decended into the Site. The Baron was standing at the bottom flanked by three Krimson Guards. He was walking towards the center of the Site. We ran after him and looked around for Kor.

"PRAXIS!" I yelled at the dictator as he turned to face me. he drew his sword from his waist as I did the same. Our blades were about to meet when we were interrupted.

The old man I previously thought as feeble jumped from a fifty foot drop in front of us. Kor straightened himself out and looked at both the Baron and I in scorn.

"Kor" I remarked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you know" The elder said "Way down in your deepest nightmares" he barred his teeth at me and looked at Jak as well. "We've already met, remember?" he laughed maiacly "Everything is going exaxtly to plan." He continued to laugh as he walked away from us, deeper into the Construction Site. He stopped and kept his back to us. Both The Baron, his Guards, Jak, Daxter and I were awestruck when huge insect like wings erupted from Kor's shoulders. The cloth of his robes ripped and tore as his body mutated. He grew bigger and bigger, until he resembled a gigantic bug like… Metal-Head!

That's when I realized it. The man who I trusted with the future of Haven City's ruler, the Prince. Was the Metal-Head Leader. Kor was the Metal-Head Leader all along!

"NOW YOU SEE" Kor screeched out "Without the Sheild Wall disrupting my powers inside the City, I am at my true potential now! SO, for the last time, GIVE ME THE PRECURSOR STONE!"

"I wouldn't give it to you if I had it Kor" I yelled at the Metal-Head.

"Then you die… your whole city dies"

"If the city dies…" Baron Praxis yelled out holding his sword for everyone to see "THEN WE ALL DIE!" I could see the bravery fade from his eyes as Kor sent out a wave of Dark Eco energy. Jak helped shield me from the devastating blast, seeing as he was less vulnerable to the substance. The Baron and his Guards flew back into the massive amounts of scaffolding and turned it to rubble as they crashed into it. When the dust finally cleared Baron Praxis layed there crushed and broken, multiple wounds on his head and legs, and a large piece of sharp metal sticking out of his chest.

"I WILL FIND THAT STONE IF I HAVE TO TEAR DOWN THIS CITY… BRICK BY BRICK" Kor screamed as he used his gargantuan wings to fly away into the distance. I ran over to the fallen Baron and knelt beside him, finally my most hated enemy with something sharp impaling him. I couldn't help but feel like the kill had been stolen from me. I had wanted so badly to kill him myself. Jak knelt beside me as the Baron let his final words ring out.

"You are the supreme weapon Jak." He looked at the dark eco infused man "and I made you!"

"Still…" he drifted away but came back a second later. "Any leader worth his salt always has a back up plan" he pulled a remote from his pocket. "Remember the first rule in making a bomb" he pressed the button on the remote, the floor in the middle of the Site opened and out of it came a second Pincer bomb, lodged inside this one, was the long sought after Precursor stone

"Is to always make two" The Baron finished. Jak and Daxter ran off to grab the Stone as I stayed with the Baron.

"I have always respected you as an enemy Giovanni." He said to me "You are a strong warrior, you have bested everything that I have thrown at you thus far. Rodrigo, Cesare, Robert, Kenway. They were great warriors as well. But you defeated them in the end, with some help from my weapon. You play a huge part in the survival of this city. I can see now that the hands of fate do not want me as the leader of the people. I want you" he grabbed my arm as rough as he could at this point "To squash the Metal-Heads. Kill Kor!" he breathed his last breath and said "May the Father of Understanding guide you Giovanni Auditore" he looked down at the piece of jagged metal impaling him and sighed. He was going to die, but slowly, it didn't seem fair. No man deserves to die in agony, even Baron Praxis

"_Requiescat in Pace_"

I unshelved my Hidden Blade and drove it into the Baron's throat. His jugular split open and blood poured out of his neck and ran down his clothes.

Jak and Daxter were holding the Precursor Stone when I stood, Jak stood there with the thing that had been the object of our quest for so very long. As we ran out I let the words creep into my mind

Baron Praxis died in my hands, by my hands, at that construction site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had arrived at the outskirts near Mar's gun about an hour after Baron Praxis passed. I was ready to face Kor once and for all with Jak by my side. We walked up to the immense gun and started climbing, finding easy hand and footholds in the anchient metal. I looked at the size of the weapon in awe. It was bigger than I could have even imagined. And the Metal-Head Nest dwarfed it in size. The Nest was at least five hundred feet tall and a mile across easy.

When we reached the top of the gun, Ashelin called me on my phone.

"There isn't much hope left, with the Shield Wall destroyed, it's only a matter of time before the Metal-Heads overwhelm us. You guys should just go home, back to your own times. Get away from this horrible place."

"I your point" Daxter said "Lets get out of here"

"Not a chance" I said to both Ashelin and Daxter. I knew that I couldn't leave Elena, she was all that I thought of in the past hours. I knew that I loved her. And there was no chance of me going anywhere anything soon. Jak had apparently thought the same "This place is worth fighting for."

"We can hold out as long as we can" Ashelin said "Fare well" she hung up.

Jak loaded the green glowing stone into the giant gun. "Precursor Stone, Gun…" he pointed at the Metal-Head stronghold "Nest! Ha ha EAT THIS!" the cogs in the gun twisted and turned as it powered up. A huge amount of green light rang out through the barrel and destroyed enough of the Nest to allow ten zoomers, side by side, in. "That oughta wake em up" Daxter said

"Let's take care of business." Jak said as he shook my hand

"Forward" I said "Together"

"WAIT" Daxter said "In there? Uhhh right behind ya…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had fought our way through the disgusting mess of organic material that was the Metal-Head Nest to find Kor in the center chamber, the huge insect like Metal-Head floated in the center of the huge room. The young Prince was aloft in a large bubble of green eco. He floated there helpless, and I couldn't help but feel sad, for the unfortunate turn of events this child must be going through right now, simply for being born.

"So" Kor screeched out "You've decided to join us" he flew closer to us, "And you've brought the Precursor Stone, good, the boy will now play his final part."

"Not a chance, Kor." I said

"Yeah" Jak followed "Not this time, We're taking the Kid and the Stone with us."

Kor let out a hideous laugh, like he knew something that we didn't, turns out he did.

"Oh but this child is such a part of this, such a part of you Jak!" Kor reached into the bubble of green eco where the Prince slept and used one of his razor sharp claws to slice open a part of the Kid's forearm. I looked at Kor and tried to figure out what he was trying to prove by this, when I noticed a small amount of smoke coming from Jak's arm, the same arm. I pulled the sleeve up from my best friends arm and saw a large scar burning it's way into his skin from nothing. That's when I realized it…

"THE BOY IS YOU JAK!" Kor yelled for all of us to hear. "This place is where you began, in the future"

Jak held a hand up to his buzzing head "I… I don't"

"Understand?" Kor asked "You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today, but Onin was wrong. Now that your body has been altered by Dark Eco the Precursor Stone will never open for you!" he floated back over to the Child "But your younger self, he still has the pure gift, only he can open the Stone and reveal the Precursor entity hidden inside.

I looked at the large green stone that I was holding in my hands, it pulsated energy that I could feel in my bones. Pure energy, "This Stone is an…"

"Egg!" Kor yelped his hideous frame swinging from left to right and back "The last Precursor Egg, Mar, the old bastard was clever, hiding his last Egg from me. That was his whole reason for building the city, the shield wall, to defend the Egg. It has been such a long siege, but finally, I will feed on the last Precursor life form." He licked his lips with a ferousiously long tonge and barred his teeth.

"Okay!" Daxter said "Your forgetting one little detail Metalo-Maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone!"

"NOT FOR LONG"


	21. The End of the Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 21: The End of the Beginning Part 2**

Kor sent out another powerful wave of Dark Eco at the three of us, the platform we stood on collapsed, it was a hundred and fifty foot drop easily. If not for Jak, I would not have survived the fall into Kor's Chamber. Once we were knocked off of the balcony, Jak wrapped his arms around my chest and turned us around, so that his back was pointed at the ground, when we hit the floor of the Nest, I could feel one of the fingers in my left hand, the pinkie, snap violently. Jak had taken the impact of the fall, plus me falling on top of him. needless to say, he was pretty pissed off. Which made certain that I wasn't surprised when he turned into his Dark alter ego. The sharp claws, the ash grey skin, and the bleached white hair told me all I needed to know. Back up!

I got out of the way while Jak lundged at Kor violently, his claws were like bolts of lightning as he backed the huge metal monster back into the wall, Kor tried to counter with his own dark eco attacks. But none of them could muster to Jak's emmense rage, which tirelessly pumped out slice after slice of death for anything that got in his way. Kor, shocked at how powerful Jak was in this state, and he was desperate in his attempts to harm Jak, which he did several times. when Jak's Dark State began to wear off, I jumped into the fray I used the uneven walls of the Nest to climb to the ceiling I landed on Metal-Kor's back and began slicing and stabbing with my sword, inflicting as many wounds as I could muster. I stuck my sword into Kor's back for what seemed like the fifteth time and he threw me off. My sword came with me, and I flew closer and closer to the wall. I stabbed into the organic material of the wall with my sword and dangled there helpless. Kor turned and opened his hideous mouth. Jak took out his Peace Maker. When Kor was about to eat me, Jak sent out a Peace Maker shell into the caverns of his throat. I heard a loud boom from inside of Kor's mouth and bile ran through his throat. I pushed myself off of the wall again and landed on Kor's head, I reached my hand up to stab with my sword. Kor's large claw slicked at my hand and if he had hit me three inches over he would have severed my right hand from the arm. My sword went flying and Jak caught it before it clattered on the ground. I let my hidden blade slide from its bracer and I stabbed Kor in the eye. The steel went through the soft flesh of the Metal-Heads eyeball and he screeched as loud as he could before he threw me again. Jak again cushioned my otherwise fatal landing and he handed me my sword. Kor was dazed for a second at least.

"I'm out of Dark Eco" Jak said to me

"You can't make more"

"I channel it I don't generate it"

"Now would be a great time to learn"

"Thanks for your help professor"

"Anything else?" I asked my blonde friend

"Yeah, but it's a shitty plan." He said in response.

"I'm all ears, I don't think it could get much worse"

He looked at me and his eyes met mine as Kor began to stir. "Remember when you broke me out of Prison the first day we met"

"How could I forget" I said as I wiped blood off of my blade.

"Remember when the guard shot me in the chest"

"Jak, where are you going with this?"

"I need you to almost kill me"

"That isn't a shitty plan"

"It's not?" Daxter asked skepticly

"No" I said "It's a very very very shitty plan that could easily backfire on us, me in particular."

Jak was agitated "Do you have anything else?"

"Not unless you have one of those Pincer Bombs"

"Nope, stab me on three"

"Alright 1…2…3" Jak bared his teeth

"Wait" I said "1…2… stab or 1…2…3… stab?" I asked him

Jak slapped his head "Just…"

I ran my blade right through Jak's stomach, I figured that it would be easier to shock him into his Dark state then it would be to rely on just a stab wound. Jak slid off of my sword and fell to the ground as Metal-Kor got back up. He sent out another Dark Eco blast at us. I thought it was the end, that I had killed Jak and doomed us all. My thoughts drifted to Elena, and the life I wouldn't be able to share with her.

But thankfully, that didn't happen. Jak coughed up blood and stood. He was starting to transform and absorbed Kor's feeble attack into his own. Jak jumped into the air and stabbed into Kor's head, he twisted his claws around violently as Kor shook him in an attempt to get him off. But it was too late, green blood began to flow from Kor's head and he fell to the ground in defeat.

I raised my blade as Jak began to change back to normal.

"I guess you aren't the big bad Metal-Head you were cracked up to be huh Kor?" Daxter said to the beast. All the Metal-Head Leader did was sigh and curse us. "Ready to die Kor." I put my sword up to his other eye, this time I would go into his brain.

"WAIT, Giovanni" Kor said to me "Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?" I asked, sure of the fact the creature was playing another trick.

"What happened to your family." He asked smugly "Your father, uncle, grandmother, aunt."

I thought about this for a second "I already know" I said to Kor as I plundged my blade into his head

"They died."

Kor was dead, and it seemed like the worst was finally over for me. I pulled the Precursor Stone from my bag and laid it in front of the now conscious Prince. I took one last look at Kor

"_Requiescat in pace_"

The Prince walked up to the Stone hesitantly and then tried to grab it. He was blown back by a huge amount of glowing white light. A figure erupted from the Stone, it seemed to be made of pure energy and was similer to a man in everyway, exept it had no real facial features, just light.

It was a Precursor!

I looked up at the Rift Ring floating near the wall as the Precursor began to speak

"It is finished… Our anchiet enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you will be balanced with a glorious light! And you white cloaked killer of the night, your order is not as far away as you think. You must simply have patience. We will meet again." And with that the floating being flew through the Rift Ring and vanished in the deep light.

Keira, Samos, the Shadow, and Brutter were flying into the Chamber on the Lurker Balloon and began unloading the Rider. "We don't have much time, guys" The green haired mechanic said to us "I have the coordinates set for the old village, and we should be able to bring Vanni back home as well. Lets go home everyone."

Jak was not convinced "We are home!" he said as Keira's father elaborated "Keira, I'm afraid your rift rider must be used to send young Jak here, to a place where he will grow safe from harm." The sage put a hand on the metal of the Rider "He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today"

Young Samos had an expression of understanding on his face "Wait a minute! It's you! I mean… its me I have to take him back and watch over him don't I?" His older counter part nodded at his question as the Sage to be slapped himself in the head "Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time in the right place."

Jak had brought the Prince over to the Rift Rider and set him on top of it, dusting off dirt from his head and covering the cut on his hand with a bandage. "Hey Kid… you take care. Oh and trust me on this."

Jak whispered something into the Child's ear that sounded awfully like 'stay away from any Wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday.'

The Child nodded and plucked the Pendant handing from a chord from his neck. It was an amulet from the house of Mar, it had the house symbol stamped into it. The Kid handed it to Jak, who closed his hand around it firmly. He then put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. For a second I thought I saw a tear escape my friend's face. He tapped the Child on the back and loaded him into the Rider. Young Samos got into the seat next to the boy and started the engine. The Heart of Mar Gem lit up brightly as it started feeding the Rider with concentrated Eco. Keira looked over the papers in her hand one more time "I hope I built this replica right I don't know if…"

"It's perfect Keira" Samos interrupted her "This is the exact machine we found… or will find later."

"What" the girl said "I just built this after the first one, I mean, it's based off of what I remember from…"

"Honey" Daxter yelped "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head"

The Rider lifted into the air and started flying towards the Ring as Young Samos gave us a goodbye.

"I'll take good care of the Child and don't worry… I'll be back in time for the celibration. Fare well!" and with that, he was gone with Young Jak. After they went through the Ring split up into a, what seemed like, a thousand pieces. The pieces disintegrated and melted into the ground

"It's funny" Samos said and we walked out "The boy won't remember any of this"

"No" Jak said "I do remember… The light."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel!" Daxter said as Elena and I entered his new bar "The hippest, happenist, happiest joint in town!"

Daxter had take up ownership of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, making it his own. The pictures of guns were replaced with pictures of himself, himself with Jak, himself with me, himself with Jak and I, and more pictures of himself. Seeing as the previous owner had been a criminal, and that more people had been murdered in the back then in a dark alley, Krew's former associates had simply let Daxter take the bar. Already in the Bar was Jak, Keira, Samos, Onin, Pecker, as well as Daxter and Tess. Ashelin and Torn had just walked into the refurbished establishment. Seeing as her father was the previous ruler she was given the temporary position of Governess of Haven City until an official election was to take place, which she was actually like to win. Torn had been reinstated as the head Commander of the New Krimson Guard, which was under consideration for a new title as well, Krimson Guard bringing up too many bad memories. Ashelin had repeatedly asked Jak to take up a spot in the New KG as well, but he had firmly denied it many times. We were all enjoying the night emmensly, I shared a bottle of champeane with Elena and sat next to her in a booth. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her softly

"Congratulations on the promotion, Major" I said to her tugging on the new patch on her jacket. Both Ashelin and Torn had deemed it neccisary to raise her up two ranks. She pulled on my white suit jacket and said "You should have accepted that award."

Ashelin had tried to give both Jak and I the Metal of Outstanding Service, which was the highest possible award that the Haven City government could give a person who wasn't in the military, with the Medal of Valor being the top military reward, which weighed down Torn's uniform that night. Even though, as Daxter put it 'all Torn did was tell us to do things that he took all the credit for'

"An Assassin takes no honors or medals Elena" I said to her "All he needs to know it that he served the ideal of peace." She laughed and slapped me lightly "Stop it with all of the philosophical crap"

"Hey baby!" Daxter yelled to Tess "Check out the new décor!"

I laughed and looked above the bar, after the fight with Metal-Kor, Jak and I took turns hacking away at his neck. His head now prominently rested above the mirror on the wall.

"Ohhhhh," Tess said "What a big trophy"

Daxter scoffed "As if size mattered I bagged that bad boy myself, baby" he saw the look I gave him "Oh and I let Vanni and Jak tag along too." Pecker flew over to where Daxter sat on top of the bar.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head, him…" he pointed at the remains of Kor "Or you" he laughed in Daxter's face.

Samos took a drink from his glass of tomato juice and said "We mustn't forget Vin, and all of the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the Child."

Jak took a swig of his beer, "I still can't believe… that little boy was me."

Keira put a comforting hand on his shoulder "You miss him huh?" the blonde nodded. "Well you know" the mechanic said "He grows up to be a handsome hero." The two leaned in for a kiss…

"HEY!" Daxter yelled, interrupting the romance between the pair, as he confronted the soothsayer sitting on the bar "That's enough for you lady, I'm cuttin' ya off." He screeched at the drunk Onin, who simply shot a bolt of blue sparkles at the rat, pushing him back across the bar. She turned to Pecker and said something in her sign language, "What'd she say?" Daxter asked the bird.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother, you don't want to know"

The celebration was cut short however, when the skull of something ugly popped through the door.

"AHHHH METAL-HEAD" Daxter screamed loudly, I pulled the collapsible sword from my coat. Jak, Torn, Ashelin and Elena pulled out their sidearms, and pointed them at the door. But when the rest of the creature revealed itself we were everything but violent

"It's Sig!" I yelped out for everyone to hear. The shoulder of his armor was adorned with a Metal-Head skill

Sig had survived the encounter beneath the Underport, and was standing at the door.

"I knew that" Daxter said.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?" the Wastelander said as he greeted us.

As we all stood outside to admire the fireworks that were being shot off tonight, I reveled in our victory.

"You saved the City and more, you two. Metal-Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there an anchient race has begun again. All thanks to you boys." Samos told us.

"I'm just glad that we finally ended this little adventure" I told the Sage as I lit a cigar.

"Yeah?" he said "Well rest up, We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in."

Jak was skeptical "Don't say time, the Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?"

Sig grabbed my cigar when I handed it to him and said "You know, my mamma used to tell me stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. Give me a warm glass of yakow milk… and my little poopsy bear."

We laughed at Sig and the notion of a teddy bear. "Bedtime stories?" Daxter said "Warm milk?" he turned to look at Sig "POOPSY BEAR?!" he laughed "Buddy you just blew your image."

I laughed and turned back to Samos as he finished his monolauge, "I think we'll meet Mar one day," he winked at Jak "He may be closer than you think." Sig pulled the Ruby Key of Mar from his bag and put it into Jak's hand "You're the designated driver"

"Oh no" he said "I am so done with adventures." He pushed the Key into my hand "Vanni can take it from here" he scoffed "Besides you'll tell us the next time something happens, right Samos?" he asked the Green Sage as the old man started to whistle to himself.

"Right Samos?!"

"Yes" Pecker said "You never know what the future may hold"

"Wait a minute" Daxter pondered "You know something, don't you feather breath?!"

"Who? Me? Ah… no… we're ah… just guessing, right Samos? Today… Tomorrow… only time will tell."

"No you know something… AND YOUR GONNA TELL RIGHT NOW" Daxter tackled the colorful bird and westled him to the ground. "Augggghh, why you little."

I stood there with Jak and Samos while Daxter and Pecker fought each other.

"Well, my boys… The future awaits!" the old man said as we admired the fire works. I turned and looked at Elena, the love of my life, with her beautiful face, long hair, and loving lips.

"Yeah" I said "It does"

**END OF PART 1**


	22. Banished

**Chapter 22: Banished **

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you Jak, and you Giovanni Auditore, are both hereby banished to the Wasteland for life."

Count Veger closed the old Precursor book and smiled deviously as he walked away. The scorching heat of the brutal desert rained down on my head and I was already sweating bullets. I missed the cool enviorment of the prison transport that brought us here. I missed my freedom as well. Jak and I were both wearing specially made Precursor hand cuffs. Ashelin stepped out of the transport and chastised Count Veger

"This is a death sentence Veger, there must be another way."

"Your protest was overruled. This Dark Eco Freak is dangerous, and this Assassin is not to be trusted." He said smugly "Now drop the cargo!"

"This is an outrage!" a Latin voice said from the transport. "I am outrage beyond words! Although I do have something to say, not everyone agrees with this ridiculous Decreeeeeeee!" Pecker screeched from the air conditioned enviorment of the transport.

"Yeah" a second voice joined in, Daxter, the fuzzy orange ottsel "We want a recount!"

"Oh, I see you wish to join them!" the malicious Count remarked.

Pecker walked back into the transport, "Actually, we are not THAT outraged" he said as he sauntered back into his seat "Fare well guys! Stay out of the sun, drink LOTS of water." He told us "If you can find it" he added I shook my head at this and sighed, so much for a friend

Daxter was, however, much more loyal "Guys?"

"Go back to the city, Dax" Jak said to the ottsel.

"Yeah" I said "We'll see you again at the bar, one day."

Veger walked back into the transport himself and smirked "Not likely" he said under his breath

Ashelin uncuffed both of us "I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I could…" I rubbed my wrists vigorously, trying to ease the aching "We know" I said "You did all that you could Ashelin"

"You guys just stay alive okay. That is an order." She put a small device into Jak's hand "Somebody will find you" she nodded, trying to convince herself that she would see us again "I promise" and with that, the red head walked back into the cool air of the blue painted flyer. "Take care of Elena." I told Ashelin she nodded and said "She'll be fine Vanni"

"May the Precursors…" Count Veger prayed "Have mercy on you"

And with that they were gone. Jak and I were alone in the desert surrounded by nothing but sand. After the dust from the transport settled we noticed we weren't alone. Daxter and Pecker stood there coughing up sand particles.

"Daxter!" Jak exclaimed.

"Don't thank me Jak. I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me, Okay tough guy, you got us all into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!"

Pecker was more optimistic "Ahhh what a team we will all make."

"Can we get out of here?" I asked the pair

"But which way?" Jak asked me

Both Daxter and Pecker responded at the same time and pointed in opposite directions "THAT WAY"

Pecker looked at Daxter in scorn "Oh and I suppose you know where your going huh?"

"Better than you do Bent-beak." He screeched at the bird

"Augghhh Let's just move" Jak groaned

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later we weren't faring any better, we listlessly dragged through the desert, looking for some sign of hope that would help us.

"Do you see anything, Vanni?" Jak asked me

"Nope… Just sand" I told him

I was wearing my original assassin outfit, the fifteenth century one. The white color of the robes and the hood were much appreciated. "Stop for a second," I said. I pulled off my tunic and took off the shirt. The suns hot rays painted my bare back. I put the tunic back on and put the hood over my head. The sleeveless tunic felt much more comfortable in the heat. I threw the shirt at Jak

"Put that over your head, keep the sun off" he put the woolen shirt over his head like a nun's habit and we continued to walk.

"So…" Daxter said "If you had to pick one thing you've missed the most in this past hour what would it be"

"Not being banished" Jak said

"Okay besides that duh"

"Ugghh" Pecker groaned "Birdseed, and water"

"I said ONE, count em', ONE thing feather ball."

"Don't start with me, I will clock you across this desert"

"Why don't you try it"

"STOP IT" I yelled at the pair as I wiped sweat off of my brow.

"I miss air conditioning," Jak said

"I miss TV" Daxter said from behind me "Really?" I asked

"Hell yeah" he said "All of those premium channels, you know they always put the best shows on there"

"Daxter" Jak scolded him "The only reason you watch those shows is for the topless women"

"Like I said, the best shows on TV" he remarked

"I miss my wife" I laughed. Yeah, I had married Elena about ten months ago, that was about two months after we had killed Kor in the Nest. Jak had been my best man, we had had Italian wine and fish at the wedding. Elena and I had danced all throughout the night and spent the honeymoon locked inside a suite in a hotel high rise.

"I keep forgetting your hitched now Vanni" Daxter yelped "Wow, this must suck for you"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me fuzzball!"

Jak clapped me on the back "I know your worried, but Elena's inside the HQ" he said to me "I'm sure she's fine"

After another thirty minutes of shrugging our way through the desert. We were starting to lose hope. If we actually made it through the rest of the scorching day, we would have to deal with the excrutatingly cold nighttime. I felt thirstier than I had ever been in my life.

"This was all YOUR stupid idea" Pecker accused Daxter

"No, no, IT WAS YOURS only a birdbrain could have thought this one up" he stumbled over some rocks. "Let's go with him, we'll help together…" he mocked Pecker's accent "You mean we'll DIE together" he sighed loudly "I can't believe the city hates us… We saved those lowlifes!"

"Yeah" I mumbled, and thought of the past few months

_Six weeks ago_

"The city's divided, The reports say that new Krimson Death Bots are holding a vital area of the Industrial Section. My men are getting their asses kicked" Torn said as he slammed his hand down on the Table "The KG have a new leader, we're trying to find out who it is."

Torn was the Commander of the Freedom League, the Freedom League was Haven City's new army. After deciding that the Krimson Guard should not be repeated, the Haven City Grand Council formed the Freedom League as the military, and also established the Haven City Police Department. The HCPD was made simply for the reason that the military should not be the local police force, it was far too dangerous and was what caused Baron Praxis's ability to rule. New Haven City was erected in the old water slums, and after an entire year of contruction, was now the nicest part of the city. It had huge buildings and beautiful canals as well, it contained the Freedom League Headquarters, which was the base of operations for the entire war effort, and where we stood at the moment. After four months of Ashelin being Governess of the city, an official election was made. Which she won and would continue to 'rule' until the year 2527, six years from now. It had been four years since I had first arrived in Haven City. The loser of the election was none other than Count Veger, who retained a place at the head of the Grand Council, who began protesting the existence of 'Eco Freaks', like Jak. To combat this, Samos was elected to the Council as well, the old man was a natural Politian and did a good job combating Veger's regime in the Council. Pretty soon, if you were a council member, you were either Pro-Hagai or Pro-Veger and most votes were usually split down the middle, with only the few independents deciding what happens. Both Jak and I had been given temporary positions as members of the FL Army, Jak was made a Colonel, I was given the rank of General, though I rarely commanded any men, most of the time I would sneak into bases and camps to free prisoners and sabotage equipment.

"I can't go on any more rescue missions, Torn" I said to the tattooed man on that day. "It's getting way too dangerous. We'll lose more than we save"

"I understand"

As the Councilor of War, Samos was in the war room that day. "I'm afraid I have even more bad news, a large group of surviving Metal-Heads have concentrated in another section of the city"

"Where?" I asked

"The Gardens mostly, and part of the Bazaar"

"Goddamnit" I swore loudly "The entire city's food supply is grown there."

Ashelin began to speak at this point "We're gonna have to start asking other cities for supplies"

"Yeah" Jak said "Like Kras has been eager to help us out, if they really cared about our safety as much as their president says they do in the video messages, they would be sending troops for us."

"We could try asking Storm Bay." Torn offered

"We couldn't do that" I said "Not after all the crap that the Baron put them through. They don't trust us"

"Tarmak Peak?" Jak asked, but Samos quickly shook his head. "They just got out of a civil war. They won't jump into another one"

"What I don't understand is how the Metal-Heads even took the Gardens. We killed Kor, those beasts should be like a chicken with it's head cut off right now, not an organized army. They can't function without a leader to tell them what to do." I said

"It seems the strongest Metal-Heads have survived" Samos said "The battle for the city has just begun" he slammed his walking stick down on the floor.

"The people are blaming you two." Ashelin pointed at Jak and I.

_Now_

I took another painful step as Jak fell onto the ground, I got down on one aching knee as Daxter kicked Jak "Yeah… good plan Jak" he said obviously hallucinating "A nap would be nice… just a teensy little rest" Daxter fell to the ground next to Jak and passed out.

"This bird is overcooked!" Pecker let out as he fell to the ground

"Ahhh damnit not you too!" I cursed as the feathered vermin collapsed. I still had strength left in me. I plucked the device from Jak's hand. A homing beacon, maybe somebody would find us. I put the device in my pocket and picked up Jak. I slung him across my shoulders and yelled out when I got back up. He was too heavy. But I wasn't going to give up that easily, I held both Pecker and Daxter in one hand each. It was extremely hard to carry the three and still walk. The next fifteen minutes felt like days as I wandered around in the blazing Wasteland. Finally I collapsed walking up a hill of sand, our nearly dead bodies tumbled to the ground below and I began to pass out

"The Palace" I heard Jak mumble as he stirred and promptly fell back to unconsciousness

_One week ago_

"Report" Samos said into the communicator. We were standing on one of the many Palace balconies looking over the burning city.

"It's BAD" Torn's gravelly voice came back from the speaker, he and Ashelin were circling the airspace around the Palace, surveying the damage. "The City's become a battlefield, Mechanized Death Bots have taken the Industrial Section, and the surviving Metal-Heads have tightened their hold on the west side" Torn explained "We're losing ground on all fronts!"

Ashelin took the phone from him "I'm sure I don't need to remind you Samos, but the Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. They're talking about you Vanni"

"What have I done?"

"I don't know, but if they're talking bad about you, they're talking even worse about Jak. Their saying that your relationship with Krew helped the Metal-Heads into the city."

"You don't believe that do you?" Jak asked Samos

"What's in the past is done, right now, the Metal-Heads are assaulting the Palace" we looked down the huge distance between us and the ground. Huge amounts of Metal-Heads were flowing into the square beneath us, but they would never get the Palace doors open.

I pulled out my own communicator "Torn we could use some reinforcements down here. I don't like seeing those Metal-Heads gathering down there"

Jak rubbed his temples. "We need to chose" he said "The Metal-Heads or the KG" he pointed back towards the east side of the city "Which is a bigger threat"

"I would say Krimson Bots" I told my friend "Their packing way bigger weapons and their grunts know war tactics better than most of the Metal-Heads generals."

"I agree" Samos nodded "But right now the Metal-Heads must not take this Palace, they're looking for something and I have no idea what…"

Suddenly a huge rumbling could be heard below, the floor beneath our feet was shaking, huge mortar shells were being shot at huge speeds at the base of the Palace tower. The stones and steel of the Palatal building were beginning to crumble and rip apart.

"MAYBE THEY DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE PALACE!" I offered to Samos as he nodded in agreement

"HELP WE'RE FALLING" Daxter yelled into my phone. Ashelin and Torn pulled up in Ashelin's hellcat cruiser as fast as possible, Samos leapt onto the flying machine and Torn pulled him up and he took a seat in between the driver and passenger seats. Jak, with Daxter, jumped into the gunner's cockpit and was joined by me, as the cockpit was easily wide enough for both of us. As we flew away we noticed the Palace fall to the ground. It landed on the west side of the city and destroyed most of Main Town. The Mar Memorial Stadium was crushed entirely and the northern Bazaar was also lost, along with the lives of over three million. A third of the city, crushed and stomped on, in an instant, that fast. In the remains of the base of the Palace we saw something that would be imprinted on our minds for a long time. Underneath the Palace we could see tunnels and Precursor monolifts.

"By the Precursors" Samos exclaimed

_Three days later_

"Hun, could you grab my good jeans from the closet" Elena yelled from the shower.

"Yeah" I shouted in response. I walked over to the closet and looked out of the window at the blaze that was my city. When the Palace had collapsed I was glad that Elena and I had moved to an apartment in New Haven the month before. Our old apartment in Main Town had been destroyed by one of the Palace support towers, ironically the same one I had used during my first confrontation with Baron Praxis. Elena had turned off the water when I came back with her pants. I threw the Jeans into the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen. I picked up my glass of juice and drank it all in one gulp. Elena walked out of the bathroom clothed another five minutes later.

"I look fat" she said to me

"Where did you get that kind of idea, Mrs. Auditore"

"My huge stomach!"

"Lies" I approached her and kissed her firmly, letting my hand rest on her belly as we sat on the couch together.

"I love you" I said "No matter how you look." I kissed her stomach "And I love our child" I said running my hand over her pregnant belly. She was about five months along and we eagerly awaited the day four months away. She smiled and ran a hand through my long shoulder length hair, twirling it in her finger. "I love you" she said to me "More than anything"

We sat there for another twenty minutes looking into each others eyes.

"It's a boy" she said

"What?"

"We have a boy" she reaffirmed me.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I just do, he's strong, strong like his father. He has your eyes too, ocean blue. And your long black hair" she breathed out loudly "And he will be an amazing person" she said

"Just like you" I told her

"What should we call him?" she asked "We could name him after your father"

"Ezio? No thank you. I hated my father" I thought about this "Lets name him after your dad"

"Jacob? no, if he's your son I want him to have a long flowing Italian name." she bounced on the couch "What was your uncle's name?"

"Mario?"

She shook her head. "No, your father's older brother"

"Federico?" I asked

"Yeah, lets name him Federico, his nickname can be Freddy"

"How about Fredo?"

"Perfect" She smiled

"And a middle name?" I laid back into the couch

"Mario maybe" she said as she bit one of her nails "Or your father's other brother"

"Petruccio" I said "Or Leonardo"

"I still can't believe you knew Leonardo da Vinci"

"So, which one?"

She thought about this for a minute and spoke "How about all three"

"Federico Mario Petruccio Leonardo Auditore" I laughed "I like the sound of that."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I was intitally hesitant to open, with it being so late. It was nearing eleven o'clock when the knock came. I let the hidden blade, always attatched to my arm, slide out of its bracer and looked through the peephole. I could see Torn's tattooed face occupying the field of vision. I let the spring bring my blade back into my arm and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry"

"For wha…" I half asked before Torn leveled a gun at my chest and fired. I could hear Elena's screams as I fell to the ground and hit the tiles hard. I began to black out as the HCPD entered my apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I came to I was inside a jail cell. Inside the cell next to me was Jak, and outside the bars was Torn, my friend, who shot me. I got off of the bed and looked at Torn.

"What the hell."

"I'm sorry Vanni. The Council ordered your arrest." The gruff man stated as he leaned against my bars

"But you SHOT me!" I pointed an accusing finger at the Commander, who pulled a shell from his pocket. "It's a hypersonic dart cartridge. I didn't expect you to come quietly"

"You could have asked first before putting one in my chest."

"Don't feel bad, Vanni" Jak's voice said "He put five in my chest"

Torn sighed and put the cartridge back into his pocket "Both of you are to report to your trial two days from now…"

"You mean be dragged there" I said to Torn.

"… And be brought up on charges."

Jak punched the brick wall hard, which would have shattered if Precursor Metal hadn't been reinforcing it. "What charges?"

"High Treason"

I breathed out loudly and pulled the water jug from the table next to me "What have we done that is treasonous?"

"The Council thinks that you two helped the Metal-Heads get into the city, your also being brought up on murder charges."

"Great" I said "When do we meet with our lawyer?"

"You don't"

"What did you just say?" I got up and walked over to Torn

"You don't get a lawyer." He said "Veger and the rest of the Council will hear your testimony, and then decide what's true" Torn's words hit me like a fist

"So much for a fair and democratic society" Jak retorted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ORDER IN THE COURT"

The wooden gavel slammed down hard thrice, and Veger smirked evilly as he sat down in the chairmen's seat. The main hearing chamber was enormous, it was a large circular room with all of the council members seated in a half circle, the accused in the middle, and the onlookers facing the council. I looked at the long face of Samos as he sat down in his seat near Veger, he looked as though somebody had punched him in the head. Jak and I stood in the center of the circle of people, our handcuffs were attached to a short chain sticking out of the ground, and we were not even allowed a seat.

"In the name of Mar, the great founder of Haven City, this court is now in session" Veger said "Giovanni Auditore you are charged with High Treason and Murder. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty to both."

"LIER!" I heard somebody in the crowd yell out

"EXECUTION" another onlooker screamed

Veger slammed the gavel down on the plate again "ORDER" he yelled "May I remind you that you are under oath, Mr. Auditore."

"No" I said trying to stand up as straight as I could, being chained to the floor.

"Then stop lying to this Council" he said hitting a button on the remote he held, a screen on the left wall clicked to life. On the screen was security footage of me in the fortress prison, killing a Krimson Guard

"It looks like Murder to me, Mr. Auditore."

Samos stood up in protest "That matter has already been settled, chairman! We all voted on it, both Jak and Giovanni are to be cleared of murder because of the neccisity of it. Had these killings not occurred, we would still be ruled by a dictator!" he sat back down "Besides, Mr. Auditore has never killed anyone that wasn't a Krimson Guard."

Vegar smirked and said "I beg to differ Councilor Hagai. Mr. Auditore, do you recognize the name Jacob Jameson."

I sighed "Yes" Jacob Jameson had been a mistake.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead"

"Why?"

"Because I shot him"

"Because you shot him." he clicked the button on his remote again, this time a body showed up on the screen. It was a child's body, riddled with bullets "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, this is the remains of Jacob Jameson" the gasps and screams were hard to ignore at this point.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A CHILD!" I yelled out for everyone to hear "It was a mistake"

"I think enough evidence has been presented thus far" Veger stated "For murder, how does the Council vote guilty?" Majority rules in the Council sentencing system. In the actual criminal court, I would need a unanimous vote. Most of the council raised their hands.

"72 to 28" Veger stated "Guilty" he slamed the gavel down. They had tried to pin murder on Jak as well but did not receive the required majority.

"Mr. Auditore,were you, at the time of the murder of Jacob Jameson, under the employ of the notorious crime boss, Krew"

"Yes I was"

"Were you aware that Mr. Krew was the man who helped the creatures, known as Metal-Heads, into the city."

"Yes… though not at the time, I hadn't found out until sooner."

Vegar pulled out another photograph on the projector "The Metal-Heads entered the city through the Underport, through a hidden entrance. This hidden entrance can only be opened with the Ruby Key of Mar." the photo was of Jak, Sig, and I running through the Underport, Daxter could not be seen in the photograph, as Jak's head was obscuring him

"This picture is of You, The Dark Eco Freak, and a man known as Sig, who could not be found for this trial, inside the Underport holding, The Key of Mar." It was true Sig did unintentionally open the gates for the Metal-Heads, though I did not blame him

"Are you aware that the Palace had collapsed earlier this week, Mr. Auditore?"

"No I didn't hear the crash" I retorted

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes"

"Why did you rig it to explode?"

"I did no such thing!" I yelled out as Veger let out another picture, it was of Jak and I, standing at the base of a Palace support tower. I was attaching a device to the tower, I remembered the day, it was when Vin had asked me to tamper the wiring of the support tower to allow us to use the elevator inside.

"That picture is over a year old! That wasn't an explosive device" I said

"What was it then?" the Count asked sourly.

"It was used to tamper with the elevator, not destroy the building." Jak stated

"Lier!" Veger snapped at my friend

I had had enough of the unfair trial "Count Veger, the two of us were standing on one of the Palace balconies the day it collapsed, why would we risk killing ourselves."

"We will proceed with the sentencing!" Veger stammered.

"Why?" I said as I pulled on the chain "Am I starting to make sense?"

"Guilty or not guilty, Councilors?"

58 members of the Council raised their hands into the air.

"I, Ashelin Praxis, Governess of Haven City and protector of the walls, hereby pardon Giovanni and Jak of all charges" another voice rang out. The Governess had entered the room and I realized that with her power, we were home free.

But Veger had another card to play. "I move for a overruling"

"I second that!" one of his cronies in the front row said.

Another vote was cast, this vote had to be that eighty percent of the Council agreed to something. The Council had one hundred members, and 84 of them had their hands in the air. Just our luck

"Your pardon has been overruled by the Grand Council, Madame Governess."

"Giovanni Auditore and Jak, last name unknown. Are to be executed three days from now by firing squad!" Veger said proudly

"STOP!" Samos yelled as Veger raised the gavel "I move for a change in sentencing!"

"Second!" one of Samos's followers screeched out

"I move for a change in sentencing from execution to banishment" Banishment? I thought. It meant being so far away from Elena forever, what was Samos doing? As much as I hated the notion of this, I figured it was better than being dead.

"All in favor of moving the sentencing" Veger said, 63 of the Council members raised their hands.

"The accused party will be taken to the Wasteland on the morrow. This court is adjorned, will the bailiffs please escort the traitors to the Prison to await transport."

And with that, Veger slammed the gavel to the plate, sealing our fates. Elena ran to me as fast as she could and pulled me into a tight embrace. The Baliff behind me looked at me and I knew I did not have much time.

"You listen to me" I said to Elena after the floor chain was released "I want you to watch over our boy, make sure he knows who his father is" she kissed me on the lips fiercely and began to sob as I was dragged away. I fought and pulled as hard as I could, but to no avail. Elena followed Jak and I outside while we were put into the prison transport.

"I love you!" she cried out as I was seated

"I lo…" was all I could say before the door was slammed into my face

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I laid in that desert, thinking of her as I did so. I thought of death as well, and the death that was coming soon. I held the homing beacon in my hand, the light from it pulsating steadily in the brewing wind. I could hear something coming, something fast, on wheels. I was ready to die, and I knew it.

"Looks like we found some live ones" a deep voice growled as he tapped me with a stick "Barley" he stated when my hand turned over limply. My hand opened and revealed the device I took from Jak.

"There's the beacon we were picking up." He said grabbing hold of me and pulling me up "Who gave you this?" he asked roughly. I could make out the outline of a face, but could spot no real details. All I could do was roll my eyes into the back of my head and fall back down, exhausted from the painful walk in the intense heat

"We'll take them with us!" he said as men threw us into a vehicle "Damas, do you see what this one is wearing?" one of them said pointing at me.

"Yes, I do. He may be…" he stopped "Let's move, I smell a storm coming"


	23. New Home

**Chapter 23: New Home**

When I finally rose from the dark claws of death, the first words I heard were

"I love water, it's so good, desert bad!"

I sat up. I was in a building that looked familiar to a hospital, though much more primitive than one in Haven. Daxter was sitting at the foot of the bed that I laid on, "Dax" he jumped almost spilling the jug of water he held in his small hand. "Is that water?" I asked trying to form words through my parched mouth and throat, which felt as stiff and dry as a board. "No, Vanni" Daxter said "It's poison"

"Wiseass" I commented as I took the jug from him "Hey!" I brought the large jug to my lips and tilted my head back, thick rushes of clean water flowed through my gums into my mouth, which was eagerly swallowed. This was the most pleasurable experience I had ever had with my clothes on. I had probably spilled more on myself than I had actually drank, but I did not care. I handed the jug back to Daxter "You drank it all!" he yelled at me and placed the empty container on the table next to the bed. Jak began to stir an hour later and rose from his bed, stretching out his exhausted limbs. He grabbed a jug from his own table and downed it all as well.

"Back from the dead are we?" a new voice said. we all turned to look at the door. "My monks were ready to start praying for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus" The King of Spargus was defiantly a king. He wore rough robes that were made for the desert but fine enough that he was unable to be mistaken for anything but royalty. He wore thick plates of armor on his shoulders, and carried a large staff. His face was rough as well and contained a large number of scars. Damas was extremely well built, and his upper body was broad and warrior like

"Spargus" Jak asked "Nobody lives outside Haven's walls, not a whole city"

"Yes" Damas said proudly "We ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, we were thrown out and left to die, just like you were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus, and we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything"

"That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter pouted loudly

"You are in no position to deal" Damas retorted "Out here everything is either useful, or dead weight. Prove yourselfs worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

"You need to work on making a better first impression" Jak said

Damas laughed "In the unforgiving Wasteland, we value strength and survival above everything else. We will see where you stand soon enough, you have one hour to prepare for your bout. Only the strongest crawl out, and are allowed to stay in Spargus."

"And what happens to the ones who… don't 'crawl out'"

"Then it will be as if we never found you" the King said

"I was afraid of that" Daxter gulped.

I shrugged my shoulders "Come on, how bad could it be?" I stretched my back out and grabbed a drink of water. "We fought the Metal-Head Leader and won. This'll be a cakewalk"

All Damas did was laugh as he walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HAIL ALL CITIZENS OF SPARGUS! Welcome to the Arena of Death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test three newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Giovanni, Jak, and his obnoxious, talking animal!"

I could hear the roar of the crowd at this, the Arena of Death was enormous. It was a large coliseum surrounded by seats for onlookers and crowds. The middle area of the Arena was filled to the brim with hot lava. Damas was sitting on a balcony overlooking the entire Arena. We stood on a platform below this balcony. With Damas on the balcony was Pecker, who was perched comfortably on Damas's shoulder.

"So that's where you ended up Pecker" I said when I saw the bird.

"Yes, Damas said that I am to be his new advisor…"

"What happened to the old advisor?" Daxter asked

"Don't worry about him" Damas said "He is no longer with us."

"Yes" Pecker stated "Damas says that it was a tragic loss for the Kingdom. But he says my wisdom will serve him well… Damas also says that uhhhh… you three are likely to die in the Arena today and he hopes your deaths are very…

"Will you stop that!" Daxter yelled "Damas can talk for himself"

"He is right" the King said "You will most likely die!" he looked at Pecker "and yes… Pecker is my new advisor"

"Unlike you, some people actually apritate my talents… it beats working for a living… I saw a few of the fights earlier ohhh not a pretty sight."

I scoffed "I've faced worse"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN" Pecker shouted as we were lowered into the Arena. "The first challenge will be one of speed and agility." Pecker told the crowd. We stepped onto a platform and were faced with a large wall that had risen out of the lava. "Let's get climbing" I said to Jak as I approached the wall. I scaled it quick enough. But I was sure it wasn't my best time. We continued over several jumps, leaps and close calls. Turrets and other obstacles like crumbling walls also littered the challenge. The Arena thus far was simple as could be for me. I grew up climbing the battlements at Monterigioni as a child.

"The canidates have… won the challenge" Pecker said when we came back.

"That's right, we bad," Daxter showed off "You boys haven't forgotton what I taught you"

"Anyone could make a few measly jumps." The dissatisfied Damas said "Let's see how you two fair against the living" he tossed a shotgun into Jak's hand. And was about to throw me one

"I'm more comfortable with a sword actually" A servent pushed a large rack with several blades on it into the Arena. I picked the one that was closest to my old sword _Aquila_ and twirled it in my hand.

"Readjust the matterformers and prepare the Arena for full combat" The King said

"PREPARE THE ARENA FOR FULL COMBAT" Pecker yelled out

"I just said that" Damas snapped at the bird

"I know… I was just adding… you know… how you do the thing with… PREPARE THE WARRIORS"

Daxter looked like he had wet himself for real "You mean we have to fight actual people? With actually weapons? That… actually want to hurt us?"

"Fine" Jak said, he cocked the shotgun "Bring em on"

"That's it, I wanna be on his shoulder" he pointed at Damas.

We were lowered back down into the Arena and the platforms sunk into the molten lava, what was once an obstecal course changed and came back up as a large circular platform more accustomed to fighting. Large towers, which I assumed were the 'Matterformers' rose from the lava as well. Huge doors were built into the top of the towers, when the doors opened, the largest men I had ever seen jumped out of the towers. These men were wearing heavy plated armor, the armor was sleeveless, which showed off impressive muscles and various scars on each. The plate was head to toe, and their faces were covered as well. All of them held huge broadswords that could easily sever my head from my shoulders with a good enough swing. Jak and I leapt off of the elevator platform at lightning speeds, Jak let his shotgun loose red eco powered buckshot into the plate armor of our adversaries, while I sliced my way to victory. A man in plate ran up to me and swung his sword at my head. I saw no point in parrying it. I simply ducked under the viscous stroke and used one of my one to cut open the man's neck in between the slit of his helm and his breastplate. This was the first man I had killed since Kor had been defeated. I had destroyed plenty of KG Death Bots, and killed a good amount of Metal-Heads however. As another ran at me I leapt into the air and kicked him in the head, his helm crushed in and he was helpless as I kicked him over into the hot lava, he screamed as he burned alive, and the crowd's screams were even louder. I was chopping my way through the warriors as fast as possible, using all of my skills to bring them down and put a show on for this crowd, who cheered louder and louder with each bloody kill. I parried, ducked, weaved, dodged, dipped, dived, and struck. With each swing of the blade my confidence grew and I began to show off as well. Doing flips over my opponents and maneuvering around them so that they practically killed themselves, I would be cornered by two warriors, as one struck I would simply moved out of the way with a graceful flourish. Then my attacked will have stabbed his own comrade in the heart, and I would slit his throat.

Then things got really interesting, Jak had transformed. The huge claws, grey skin, white hair, and horns that I had grown to fear were appearing, and that meant the battle was near over. Jak put his huge claws to work, slashing at the unfortunate men, literally slicing them in two. He would take their swords and literally snap them in two. Their plate armor was nothing compared to the strength of Jak's inhuman natural blades. He launched waves of dark eco energy attacks at the warriors, disintegrating them on the spot. This was the first time I had seen fear in these attackers eyes, as they ran from the horrifying Dark Jak. We were down to just two, one for Jak and one for me, Jak leapt atop the armored man and forgoed his claws, letting the blades sink back into fingernails. He used his fists to beat the man's armor in, he was dead with the first two punches, but in total, Jak hit the head of that man around thirty times. in the end the once hardened warrior's head was nothing but a bloody mess on the ground, and Jak began to transform back into himself. My last enemy ran at me in a fury, thinking that I was a lesser adversary, he had barley raised his sword when I used my own to impale him in the eye. My blade went through his brain fast enough to kill him instantly. Needless to say, Damas was impressed when we were set before him again.

"Something you're not telling us, Animal man?" The King of Spargus asked.

"He has been touched by Dark Eco, my liege" Pecker explained as Damas nodded

"Yeah" Daxter said "Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off, So don't piss him off!"

"Ah" the ruler said "Then he is dangerous, and that could be useful." He pointed at me "You" He said "You fight admirably as well, obviously trained." The King stood from his throne. "Where were you trained?"

"By the best, Your Highness" I said confidently, trying to ignore the question as best I could without seeming overly rude. The King was a strange man indeed, and while I was grateful to him for saving my life, I wasn't ready to trust him with my secrets.

"Very well," Damas said "Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet. If you are victorious in two more Arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus" two identical pieces of Precursor Metal sat on the small table in front of us. Jak and I both picked up the pieces and stowed them away. "And here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city." Damas tossed a small box at us, inside were two cylindrical devices, which were also put away respectively. "But beware, there is no true refuge beyond our walls. And the Desert is less kind that I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

Jak took the mod from the table and attached it to his Scatter Gun, it morphed and changed into a Blaster with the click of a button. "Giovanni" The King said "You may keep that sword if you wish. You may also look into the armory for a sutible dagger." A servant handed me the scabbard for my blade, which was to be slug across my back. I had never carried a sword in this way, but it seemed more practical than to have it on the hip, with sand and other things in the way.

"Oh yeah now we're talkin'" Daxter said as Jak put his gun away "And what do I get… nothin' as usual"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked outside the Arena's main chamber into the hall leading to Spargus's main square.

"You boys showed off some sweet moves in the Arena" a voice laughed "But a little more choke, and you would have popped eh?" a huge man was leaning against the sandstone wall. This man was a combination of muscle and fat, his tunic was sleevless and his armor was dark brown. A large spear was slung across his back. He had a short beard and blonde hair.

"Are you talking to us?" Jak asked

"Yeah" Daxter said accusingly "Are you talking to… Them?"

"No" The fat man said "I'm conversing with me sweet departed mum. Of course you, ya bore heads. You three are from the Big Smoke huh?"

"Who's asking?" I said

"The guy who runs this place, that's who" he said confidently "Kleiver's the name. you blokes stick with me, and I'll take care of ya. In fact, I've got a job for ya right now! Ride me leaper lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that have been raiding me storerooms." He was talking about Kangarats. Kangarats were small little orange rats. Kind of like Daxter, but much more primitive, they mainly exist as pests. Hording food from people panties and cubords. "Catch me 6 of them puppies. And I'll let you drive one of me racing vehicals. That is if Damas ever lets you leave the city."

"I think we can handle that" Jak said

"Awww no!" Daxter complained "I hate riding animals, they make me chafe!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After successful capturing 6 Kangarats with Kleiver's Leaper Lizard, which was disgusting to watch, was completed. We headed off to the waterfront. Where we could see a large crater in the ground. Spargus was made out of mostly sandstone, no surprise there. There was the main square where the entrance to Damas's Palace was. Then near the waterfront was the market, and several areas for living quarters. Kleiver had sent us out there to check out our new apartment before we went to go see him at the garage. Everyone in Spargus City was a warrior in some way or another, huge men walked the streets in brown, sand colored armor. And plenty of women carrying guns and swords as well. Everyone was armed too, and clearly looked ready for a fight. The markets were sparce of most tasty food, several types of fruit were sitting on wooden stands and water was stored in large jugs three quarters my height. It was unbearably hot in the desert, one citizen told me it was one hundred and seven degrees today, I could not bear this type of heat, in Haven the summer heat peaked at around ninety, and some told me that one hundred and seven was kind of nice. I wore no sleeves as well, it's not like I could have anyway, the white shirt that I came to Haven City in was lost to the desert when Damas picked us up.

The population of Spargus was around five hundred thousand. Nowhere near the population of Haven, which was close to near thirty million, now far less due to the Palace falling. I guessed that there were only fifteen million left in Haven, and every day the number drops due to the war with the Metal-Heads and KG Bots.

We reached the beach and were greeted by several Precursor Monks, the Monks were a group of religious fanatics that dressed in Precursor robes of old and painted their faces with decorations of their creators. They idolized the Precursors and believed in their second coming. They all huddled around some kind of satilite, which was colored dark purple, the color of Dark Eco. The satellite was a large tail like device that looked almost organic.

"check out these funny dudes" Daxter said " Nice threads… I didn't know that rubber was back in! what are ya working on Monk boy?"

One of the Precursor Monks turned to look at Daxter and said "It is none of your concern, Animal!" retorting at Daxter, who stuck his tounge out at the white face painted Monk. "Look coloring book! We've had a hard week. Don't push it!"

The Monk looked at Jak in scorn "The Arena shows all Dark One. Hate consumes your eyes, and you" the spiritual Monk said looking at me "You are damaged indeed, you do not understand the trials ahead, they are beyond your power"

"Gee thanks" I said shrugging this comment off.

"This darkness will destroy you" The robe wearing womans said to Jak "Just as it destroyed these Precursors"

Daxter was not amused "It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've ever seen."

"These artefacts are an abomination. One fell on the great volcano. We Monks sent an expedition to the mountin. But my brothers never returned. Ill tideings sing in the wind and I fear the remaking of the world is at hand."

Daxter was board of all this philosophy "I fear you've been in the sun a little to long. Let's go guys"

We began to walk away when the Monk yelled at us again "You must leave this place! Heroes think they can save the world when they themselves are lost! you could not possible understand the dark forces at work here!" when she had said that, I knew Jak had been ticked off. He turned back at the Monk and pointed a finger accusingly "Don't talk to ME about dark powers" he waved a hand in the air "I wanna know what this thing is" a bolt of Dark Eco electicity shot out of Jak's hand and into the satellite, activating it. The satellite opened to reveal what looked like a computer screen.

"Stand back" Jak said as he tapped at the computer fumbleing around with the controls. After fifteen minutes of this, the Monk woman still watched Jak attentively. Meanwhile I began to play a game of rock paper scissors with Daxter. Who was sitting on my shoulders for a change. His claws dug into my unarmored shoulder hard when the Dark Eco Satellite made a rumbling sound. A metallic claw slid out of the machine and it held a small crystal in it's hand.

"Hey you cracked it Jak!" Daxter exclaimed as Jak reached for the crystal.

"Don't touch it" The monk cried "Dark Eco!" Jak simply ignored her and grabbed it anyway, with no side effects.

"Yeah" Daxter said "Your impressed now aren't you, come on give him his props."

The Monk was not very impressed however "That is a solid Eco Crystal. It has been passed through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technology." She looked at the machine as its computer screen dialed through several characters. "Strange" the Monk said "It seems speak an anchient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms, something about reclaiming this unfinished world"

"Those look like coordinantes" Jak said "like the ones from…"

"It is picking up a very powerful signal" The Monk interrupted loudly though I knew what Jak was talking about, the Time Map. The Time Map that helped sent Young Jak and Young Samos back into the past. The Satillite wizzed and hummed louder and louder

"I don't think we're gonna like what this thing has been yappin' to!" Daxter said

The satellite flew into the air, it zoomed around violently from side to side. It flew up into the air another two hundred feet and exploded, sending pieces of shrapnel and parts all over.

"Even you cannot save us from this Heroes" The Monk said sarcasticly

"HEY" Daxter said "I'm the real hero here" he jumped off of my shoulder and onto Jak's "You can call me ORANGE LIGHTNING ZAZAZING" he struck a pose

"You may carry the colors of our creators animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business, Assassin." She pointed a finger in my face. I was unsureif she knew of my secret, or maybe she was just talking about my ability to kill. "You think yourself invincible, the way you fight in the Arena. But you lack conviction. If you think that sword will save you when the Dark Ones come, you are very mistaken. You are all not welcome here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We followed the directions that Damas had given us to find our new living quarters. We were all packed into one apartment, though the size of the apartment was considerable, seeing as Spargus would never run out of sandstone. We entered the apartment and were greeted with the sight of a small kitchen, a decent living room packed with a large couch and two armchairs. There were two bed rooms, one with a king sized bed and one with a twin. A bathroom was located in the hall, it had a shower and pluming as well.

"Well" I said "Welcome to our home for the next… eternity" I sighed at the prospect of living here. I would be much more comfetable living in my old apartment.

"It could be worse." Jak said

I set my sword down on the kitchen table "Man, my last apartment had a small hot tub. You have any idea how awesome that was? Sharing a small hot tub with a naked woman." I sat down on the couch and rubbed my tired eyes. I played around with the golden wedding band on my left ring finger. Luckily Veger had allowed me to keep it, I figured that Veger thought I suffered enough being stuck in this desolate Wasteland. Daxter opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Nothing but water in the frigerator'" he sighed

"What were you expecting Dax, beer?" Jak laughed as Daxter jumped into the couch.

"God, I could go for a cold beer right about now." I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 8:30 in the evening and the sun was about to set. "I'm going to bed," I said, getting up and walking to the smaller bedroom

"I'll take the smaller one" Jak said crossing his arms

"Nah, sleeping in a king will remind me that I have no one to share it with." I said while changing directions to grab a bottle of water to the fridge

"Ok man." Jak said as he did the same.

"Okay" Daxter said "Where am I sleeping?" he asked his blonde friend

"Your sitting on it" Jak responded, taking a sip of his water. Daxter pounded the firm couch down and rolled into a ball of fur.

"Figures!"


	24. Dreams and the Market

**Chapter 24: Dreams and the Market **

I had been dreaming, dreams of sorrow. My dreams were vivid, almost as though they were really happening somewhere.

I could see Elena and Keira inside the Freedom League HQ in one of the conference rooms. They were sitting together with Keira's right hand placed comfortingly on Elena's back as she sobbed ferousiously. My wife's blood poured from her mouth as she bit her lip in emotional pain. Keira was trying to calm her down as best as she could.

"It's going to be okay, honey" the green haired twenty year old said. Elena laid back in her chair and tears poured from her eyes. "No it's not…" She stated putting her palms to her eyes. "Vanni's gone and he's never coming back…" she cried

"They'll be back Elena, they'll come back I know they will" Keira said to her as Samos entered the room

"Bad news" he said as he opened the door. "A large wave of Death Bots are approaching" he ran out of the door, the rough spun, green, woolen robes that he wore flickered behind him. Keira gave Elena a long stiff hug and ran out after her father "I have to secure the building" the Mechanic said "We'll talk later!" My wife was left alone, she looked down at her pregnant belly and smiled.

"At least you're with me" she said as she cried.

A flash of white, another place, another dream. I looked around at my surroundings I was in some kind of cave. Huge pieces of sharp rocks jutted out of the edges of the walls, and large droplets of water fell from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a rope, and realized I was upside down, hanging from the rope. My hands were bound behind me firmly in the same rope. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to awaken from the nightmare soon as the faces from my past came streaming at me at lightning speeds.

"You filthy rat" Cesare Borgia's voice said to me. The dark haired spainard stood in front of me. He drew his longsword "I…I" I stammered out "I killed you!"

"Physically, maybe" he said as he pushed his sword into my chest, the same place I put mine. Pain flew into my body as the imaginary blade sank through muscle and tendons. Rodrigo Borgia's old scarred face appeared next, his white hair slick with sweat. "You let your freak friend kill me!" he said as he hit me in the face with the Staff of Eden. The Staff let out a large amount of electricity, which shocked me to no end up until the next person showed up. A decapitated body carrying the head of Robert de Sable entered. "You **bastard**" De Sable's bodyless head said to me as his greatsword joined Cesare's, which the spainard had left in my body. The headless man twisted the sword sharply and then left as I screamed. Haytham came next, the wound in his stomach still bleeding as though our encounter had just happened. The Englishman wore no sword yet on his left arm was strapped a Hidden Blade. He let the long, sharp, blade release from it's confinement with a horrifying _snick_. This was the first time I had been scared of the weapon since I had first gotten one.

"If mercy can be title to murder," Kenway said as he mocked his favorite opera, the one we had seen together. "Surely no man can dispute mine." I yelled and shouted out as he put the blade into my belly. The blood spewed out of my stomach and spilled into my eyes, blinding me as Haytham laughed horribly. He faded away and was replaced with somebody worse. Errol walked into the cavern, his red hair standing out as he drew a sword. He hacked at me, slicing open my stomach completely and drowning me in crimson blood. The former commander said nothing as he sulked away, blinded by rage. A huge form floated up to me, his breath worse than half of the other weapons in the dream.

"You fucked me Giovanni" Krew stated as he plunged a switchblade into my throat. "AND NOW I'M FUCKING YOU" he rattled the knife around as my neck spurted blood. Why wasn't I dying?

_JUST KILL ME_ I wanted to scream as Baron Praxis beamed down on me. he leveled his huge sword and stuffed it into my stomach. A huge puddle of blood gathered below me. "In war" the Baron said "People die!" Kor strutted into the cave in his human form. "You are a fool" he said to me as his hand mutated into the Metal-Head Leader's. He took one of the huge claws and shoved it into my right eye, limiting my vision on that side. I would have screamed if I could with half of a throat. I cried and sobbed out of my other eye as the last figure approached.

_Elena?!_ My mind was racing as she walked up to me. "You left me, alone and scared" she said. She held a newborn in her left arm. Black locks of hair were growing out of the child's head. My own child, my kin. It cried out and wailed as I did the same. Elena pulled her pistol out of the holster on her hip and leveled it to my head, pointed at my other eye.

_NO NO NO NO NO NOT YOU TOO!_ My mind shouted as I looked down the chamber of my wife's gun. I could see the bullet. More crying, more wailing mostly coming from me, but a lot coming from my son. I twisted and wiggled around as I tried to free myself, I tried to scream the loudest that I could. Hoping someone would shake my wife out of this. I prayed for the strength to get out of my bindings and my fingernails drew blood as they cut into my palms while I balled my hands.

I didn't even hear the shot that killed me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up screaming loudly, so loudly I thought I had woken all of Spargus City. Daxter was the first to arrive in my room. He pushed open the door and looked at me. Sweat poured down my face and bare chest as I looked down and made sure none of the wounds sustained in the dream were real.

"Are you okay?" the Orange rat asked as he entered the room

"Yeah" I said "I'm fine…" I tried to grasp that I was actually okay "I'm fine" I restated getting out of bed. I stood and put my hooded tunic back on, I grabbed my sword and walked into the kitchen.

Daxter followed me into the room "Do you want to talk about it Vanni?" he asked as I opened the fridge and pulled out another water bottle, having drank the entire bottle from the night before.

"No" I said as Daxter sat back down on the couch and yawned. "Didn't Jak hear me?"

"Nah" Daxter said "I barley heard you, these walls are pretty soundproof." He tapped against the sandstone.

"Well go get him" I said gulping down more water to ease the dryness of my mouth. I sat down and pulled my boots up into my feet. "We have to go meet Kleiver." Daxter nodded at this and walked to Jak's door. The Ottsel opened the piece of wood and said "Jak, rise and shine, buddy. It's time to…" Daxter did not finish his sentence as Jak threw a large water bottle at him, hitting him in the head. I heard Jak groan as he got out of bed. I walked into the room "It's time to go" I said as Jak threw his second bottle, this one half full. I caught the bottle with one hand.

"I've caught knives like that." I chuckled as Jak pulled his tan pants on and his boots soon after. We walked out of the door into the hot Spargian morning. The hot wind blew sand into our faces and my sunburned skin brushed against the shoulders of my tunic as I slung my sword across my back. A map that one of Damas's servants had given me showed that the Garage was to the north, and was the only exit from the city, unless you count the waterfront, which only contained three naval ships, five fishermen's boats, and the King's personal barge. Jak and I walked through the door to the Garage and saw the 'wannabe Krew' leaning on a metal vehicle on wheels.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the newbies" he said when we strutted in. He stood up and the car shifted it's weight from the side he was sitting on. Kleiver heaved his heavy spear and watched as Daxter complained. "Keep yappin' jelly boy, we'll see who…"

"BITE YA BUM, rat face, or I'll pound ya!" Kleiver snapped as he brought his face to Daxter, who waved his hand in front of his nose. "Uurgh… Great stink of the Precursors. I got two words for ya: Tooth Brush."

I laughed at this, Kleiver gave me a death stare and I rested my hand on my sword. "OH, ya think that's funny eh?" The fat man said. I shifted from foot to foot "Yeah, I do." Kleiver walked up to me in the same manner as he did Daxter, and Daxter was right, his breath did stink like no other. "You wanna go little man" Kleiver said cracking his knuckles "I'll take ya on, anytime, anyplace"

"No time like the present" I threatened the man as I started to pull my sword out. Jak tried to defuse the tension.

"HEY" Kleiver turned his head to look at Jak "Nice rides" the blonde said, admiring the chrome work on one of the vehicles. "You like what ya see?" Kleiver nodded and diverted his attention from me to Jak "We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert. Tough wheels for tough work!"

"You said we could use one" Jak said as he eyed one of the cars, the one that had two machine guns mounted on the hood. "I did didn't I" Kleiver said "But not one of those" he pointed at the biggest, toughest, most heavily armored, and most heavily weapons equipped rides. "Those are for the big boys. YOU can use that one!" he pointed at the smallest car in the garage. It was a small buggy with two seats, and boasted no weapons. It was more of a glorified go cart than an actual racing vehicle.

"Hah, what a runt!" Daxter proclaimed as he jumped off of Jak's shoulder. Kleiver shrugged his own shoulders "Seems to fit you." Jak was more confident in his abilities to race than his car

"Get in guys. I'll drive!"

"Care to wager something on a little race then."Kleiver said "If you win, I'll let you keep that little buggy for as long as you live. And if I win?"

"I don't have anything" Jak said

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a little bony, but skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him!" I knew perfectly well that Kleiver would really kill and eat Daxter, but knew also that Jak would never bet his best friend on something so trivial as a race

"Forget it buddy!" Daxter said "Jak would never…"

"Deal" Jak said, I looked at the blonde man and he noticed the stares that Daxter and I were giving him "What? Don't worry, if there's one thing I can do, it's race!"

"See ya on the course, ankle biters!" Kleiver said as he climbed into his large, heavily armed, car. The huge metallic doors that led into the desert opened to allow the car, and then promptly shut behind him. I let Jak do this solo, seeing as the extra weight would just go against him in the long run.

I walked back into the city and walked down to the market. The shops near the waterfront were being flooded by people rushing to get their food for the day. Fruit and vegetables were being sold on the left side, near the water. And meat was sold on the other side. I walked the aisles and rows of fruit, eyeing the different looking citrus and grapes. Venders were yelling out what they were selling to different people as they passed. "I have fresh pomegranates here!" one would say. Another would shout "I have the best wine in Spargus in casks here, ladies and gentlemen. Made from the finest grapes in all of the Wasteland so sweet that you will name your children after me, sample some of my reds for free!" I was about to try some of the wine when I heard trumpets and horns blaring behind me and shouts of  
"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING" were sounded. I could see King Damas riding up to the market on his Leaper Lizard. The King wore a rugged, yet still elegant, suit of armor. He wore a sword strapped to his back, as was the Spargian fashion. The people surrounding the market bowed down to Damas, bent the knee, or stood much straighter. The center of attention rode up to me and I kneeled to one knee. Damas got off of his lizard and towered over me. The Desert King was huge compared to me. He clapped a hand on my shoulder "Rise" he said wiping sand off of his armor. "Any man who fights the Metal-Head Leader and lives to tell the tale has no need to bow to me." I rose and addressed him

"Your majesty, what brings you here?" I said as politely as I could. The King walked over to the wine vender and pulled out his coin purse. The Vender immediately shoved a glass of red into Damas's hand and waved away his coins. He thanked the man and turned back to me "Well, it is almost supper time, and I had a thirst." He laughed as he gulped down the moderately sized glass of wine in one gulp. "But I did not expect to find you here Giovanni, what brings you?" he set the cup back down onto the stand and crossed his arms as his subjects and guards began to stand. They all looked at the pair of us, wondering why the King had decided to talk up the newcomer.

"I had intended to find something to fill my belly, but soon realized that I had nothing to pay for it with" I said. Damas began to laugh loudly, very loudly. And when a King laughs, everyone around him laughs, whether or not the joke was funny. About two thousand people in the Market were laughing at once. It took near five minutes for the laughter to die down, and King Damas's was the last to cease. He mounted his lizard again and said "I would be pleased if you had your meal with me this evening."

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" I said wondering why Damas wanted me in his Palace.

"Why?" the King said "Have I wronged you?" he waved one of his guards over "CAIN" he yelled. A large man with scars running down his face rode up to him. "Your Lordship." He addressed the King.

"You don't mind if Giovanni borrows your mount for the ride up to the Palace do you?" King Damas asked. Cain shook his head and dismounted "It would be an honor and a privilege to do so, my liege." He surrendered his lizard to me and I gratefully nodded to him and mounted up. Horns and trumpets sounded again as we rode away, and the chaos in the Market started up again. We rode up the main street of the City to Damas's Palace, which was a huge building/tower with large iron doors that permitted entry. We rode through these doors and entered the main chambers. The stable master took my lizard from me and started to undo the saddle. Damas directed me up the stairs and into a large dining hall.

The ceiling was easily seventy five feet up, and stained glass windows allowed just enough light into the room to see without being blinded by the blaring sun of the desert. Intricate carvings and molding of various swords, axes, and women littered the walls. And four immensely long tables with at least three hundred seats each were placed in the hall. A fifth table, much small was set at the end of the hall, presumably for Damas and his top men, as a throne was set in the middle of the high table.

"We won't be eating here" Damas said proudly "I just thought you might like to see this" I looked around at the room "It's magnificent!" I said, it was about ten times the size of the hall at Monteriggioni, which I considered to be huge in my child hood. "We feast here on the most important of occasions." The King said.

Damas led me up another spiral staircase that opened up to the third floor. We walked through several corridors before coming to a large wooden door. One of the King's guards pushed open the door and we stepped inside. A large round table, meant to fit a much smaller number, sat in the middle of the room. I could see that this was Damas's private dining room as well as his bedroom. Off to the corner, through an arch, a huge double king sized bed rested. The bed was adorned with curtains as well, thick purple velvet curtains. In the corner of that room I could see a large swinging birdcage with no door. Inside the huge hanging box, sat Pecker. His 'Cage' had a horizontal pole to sleep on and a large cushion for Pecker to rest on. The bird flew over to us and took a seat at the table. Damas motioned for me to sit as well, which I did, noticing how cool the temperature was in here. A nice ninety degrees, which now felt kind of cold.

Damas took a seat and the bread was brought out. "I hope you have a hunger, Giovanni" Pecker said to me as he and Damas laughed. Four different breads were brought out at that time. All of them were set on the table by a servant and I took my small plate and cut a piece of each. I looked over the first piece, it was a crusty bread on the outside, and extremely soft on the inside, with seasoned olive oil poured on the top. I quickly scoffed down that piece in hunger. Having not eaten in nearly two days, I was ready for the huge meal. The next piece of bread was colored black, and when I bit into it I could taste unsweetened chocolate. Before I knew it I was eating the third slice, which was normal soft bread with salt and butter coating it. And my fourth slice was the strangest of bread I had ever eaten. When I bit into the slice I was treated with the taste of seaweed, I didn't especially enjoy this loaf, but ate it anyway to appease the king sitting to my right. After the breadcrumbs were taken, we munched on the many figs, grapes, pomegranates, and other fruit that rested on the table. When the soup was brought out I eagerly awaited it. Three different soup pans were set in front of Pecker, Damas, and I. Like the bread, I tried all of them in small amounts. The first was a creamy soup of mushrooms and snails, after that odd choice was a simple onion broth with bits of mutton and carrot. And then the soup I enjoyed the most, about a dozen mussels, salmon, haddock, cod, bacon, and crab meat was thrown into the creamy chowder, and I thought I was going to cry when the servants took away the soup. All through this the three of us had been drinking the same wine that Damas had sampled in the market, which had a rich, sweet taste to it. Conversation during the meal was limited, seeing as we were too busy stuffing ourselves. The main course, a roasted duck with orange snap peppers, was brought out. To go with our duck were onions dripped in gravy, buttered carrots, boiled beans, mushrooms sautéed in garlic, peppers stuffed with cheese, stewed plums, and sweet corn. The duck was basted in a sauce made with honey, orange juice, butter, and warm pepper and was the best piece of poultry that I have ever had.

When we had finally finished our meal and were picking at our desert of lemon cakes and more fruit. I addressed the king for the first time in twenty minutes. "You eat like this every night?"

"Just about" Pecker said before Damas could answer. The King leaned back in his chair and tapped his hand on his thigh. "I suppose you're wondering why I invited you here to dinner?" he asked.

I bit one of my fingernails and took a drink of my wine. "I had wondered that, my King. But I do not understand why."

The King brought out the bag of gold that he had offered the wine merchant and tossed it to me. "Next time you can buy dinner for yourself."The King got up and walked out of the room, I looked inside the bag and saw it to be gushing with golden coins. I looked at Pecker, but he offered no explanation to why he had invited me to dine with him. The King seemed unnaturally amicable during the dinner. At the fight and in the hospital he had been a harsh and intimidating King, though at the market and at dinner he had acted as though he had known me all his life.

What was the desert king up to?


End file.
